El Zorro y El Mono
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: La clasica y grandiosa historia de dragon ball. Pero esperen, hay alguien que no deberia estar aqui. Tan solo recuerda su nombre. Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Como afectara este personaje a todos los protagonistas?
1. Prologo

**Nota del Autor:**

**....**

**_Han juntado las 7 esferas del dragon... pidan su deseo..._**

**¡Deseo recuperar mi pc!**

**_Lo siento, semejante barvaridad no se entendio, repita su deseo despues de tono..._**

....

**Ok, no hay palabras para expresar como lo siento. Mi pc aun esta en mantenimiento y al parecer ni si quiera shenlong quiere repararlo. Se supone que este lunes lo recuperaria, pero por cosas del destino y mala suerte aun no puedo recuperarlo. Esa es la razon principal por la que no he podido actualizar. Se que deben estar preguntandose ahora. ¡otro crossover de Naruto/Dragon Ball? Bien, a diferencia del anterior este ocurre en el mundo de dragon ball. Ambos seran bastante diferentes y este sera un tanto mas facil de escribir. ¿Se preguntaran el porque? Bueno... no es por alardear pero me considero un experto en dragon ball, mucho mas que en cualquier otra serie de anime. No digo que lo sepa todo, pero me hacerco bastante a ello. Aqui Naruto sera el invitado, y no... no habra romance ni parejas, es decir solo lo que sale en dragon ball... Asi es, se situa en el viejo mundo, en los dias en que un Kame Hame Ha tan solo podia romper una gran roca y rostizar una montaña. Esta historia tendra una secuela ya muy bien pensada y tratara de evitar todo lo leido antes.**

**En cuanto recupere mi PC comenzare a actualizar NGE: KHH y El camino de un guerrero ninja, a diferencia de las anteriores, este fanfic sera de capitulos cortos, por lo que se me hace bastante conveniente por el momento, ya que solo puedo disponer de un notebook prestado tan solo una hora al dia, lo que no me permite mucha escritura diaria.**

**Tambien una vez que termina KHH (El cual de ahora en adelante sera terminarla a como de lugar) me enfocare en un fanfic nuevo llamado "inFAMOUS of EVA", si alguno de ustedes ya ha precenciado la maravillosidad del juego de PS3 inFAMOUS entonces ya capto de que tratara, jejeje.... sin duda que es el mejor juego que puede dar esa consola. De hecho me recordo mucho a Shadow aquella historia, ya que el personaje posee los mismos dilemas morales que mi erizo favorito.**

**Aqu como comentario a parte, debo decir que me encanto el juego DB: Raging Blast, aunque como cada juego inicial de saga tiene sus fallas mayores, estoy seguro que a partir de las siguientes entregas mejorara notablemente. Sin mas que decir, aqui va el prologo (algo corto) de este gran fanfic. Espero Review, saben que es como leña que al fuego. Sin duda que estoy verde morado y azul por continuar, ya que he resivido mas de 20 en el ultimo capitulo publicado. Ya que este es mi primer fanfic publicado en esta seccion, siento que he vuelto a nacer.****El Zorro y El Mono  
Prologo:**

* * *

"_Esto es inútil, ya no puedo moverme_" se quejaba el muchacho rubio mientras caía al suelo. Sus sentidos ya estaban fallando, la visión era nublosa. Ni siquiera sintió el golpe tras caer al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente adormecido ante el terrible dolor y la perforación a su pulmón le causaba muchos problemas para respirar. "_Al parecer no podré cumplir mi promesa_" Pensó tras pasar en su mente la imagen de una muchacha pelirrosa.

A pesar de su problema de visión actual, podía ver claramente a su oponente, su mejor amigo. Aun con todo el daño que le había causado, y la transformación monstruosa que poseía, para el rubio, siempre seria su mejor amigo. También podía verlo formando un ataque, un poderoso destello blanco con los bordes negros. El sonido de aves inundo el lugar, pero era diferente al que había escuchado anteriormente, este sonaba como si las aves estuvieran en un largo lamento.

"_Este es mi fin, mi sueño nunca se realizara. Todos siempre tuvieron razón, jamás podré..._" No pudo terminar el pensamiento ya que el resplandor, que era lo único que podía ver se acercaba. "_En verdad quiere matarme..._" El destello, junto con el sonido se aproximaban rápidamente, cada vez el sonido era mas nítido. Pero el rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

"_**Ni creas que dejare que me mates**_**, **_**pequeño mocoso**_" fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho en su mente, luego todo fue silencio.

--

"Vamos, deben seguir mi ritmo. ¿Como quieren terminar mi entrenamiento si ni siquiera pueden seguirme el paso?" gritaba el anciano yendo a un paso de trote fijo en zigzag mientras era seguido por dos niños, quienes que por culpa de unas grandes bandejas de leche les costaba mucho seguirlo. Aunque el niño de pelos alborotados negros tenía mayor facilidad para seguirlo, mientras que el niño calvo con suerte podía respirar. "¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos!" continuaba dando el ritmo.

"¡Uno! ¡Dos! ... ¡Uno! ¡Dos!" gritaba el niño de pelo negro, tratando de mantener el ritmo de su maestro.

"¡Uno! ... ¡Dos! ... ¡Uno! ... ¡Dos!" continuaba el niño calvo el paso.

"Recuerden que si quieren llegar a ser fuertes, deben..." El anciano detuvo su trote en seco, notando un cuerpo de un niño rubio delante, totalmente herido y tumbado contra uno de aquellos árboles. El niño de pelo negro alborotado, quien estaba siempre atento al ritmo de su maestro se detuvo. Pero el niño calvo no tenia tanta suerte, se vio forzado a chocar con el niño de delante, haciendo caer su carga. "¡Goku! ¡Krillin! ¡Olviden el entrenamiento de hoy! ¡Ayúdenme a llevar a este niño a Kame Hause!" grito en severo tono de preocupación. "_Espero que pueda __resistir_"

--

"Est.. ben.... resnde..." Las voces lo mareaban, no podía escuchar claramente. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, pero aquello era lo menor. Le dolía todo su cuerpo. "Mucho... resnde... ¡Muchacho! ¡Responde!" Finalmente podía escuchar correctamente, y en cuanto abrió sus ojos la luz lo encandiló inmediatamente. "Ya despertaste" contesto una voz anciana. "¿Cuantos dedos tengo?" pregunto la misma voz, pero al igual que antes la luz lo estaba encandilando, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se adaptara a la luz.

Una vez ya con la vista de vuelta pudo responder. "dos" dijo dificultosamente.

"Eso es buena señal, has estado dormido por dos días. Por un momento pensé que morirías, pero para nuestra sorpresa te recuperas a una velocidad asombrosa." continuo su explicación el anciano.

"ya veo... ¿Que me paso?" pregunto el niño.

"Eso es lo que te quería preguntar, heridas de aquel tipo no se hacen solas" Esta vez el rubio pudo ver al anciano. Tenia unos lentes con bordes rojos, calvo y una gran barba en compañía de un gran bigote. Tenia puesta una ropa naranja y lo que parecía un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda.

"No lo se" dijo el niño confundido.

"Entonces, ¿De donde vienes?" pregunto nuevamente ahora un tanto curioso.

"No lo se" repitió su respuesta.

El anciano guardo silencio, pensando al respecto. Al parecer el daño fue bastante grave para su cerebro. "¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Sabes al menos tu nombre?"

El niño de pelo rubio estuvo vagando por unos segundos en su mente, tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo, y por fortuna lo logro. A decir verdad el ultimo vestigio de su vida anterior. El único recordatorio a su pasado plasmado en su memoria, aquel nombre que le dieron al nacer, su única identidad por el momento.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto"

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: El entrenamiento al estilo Roshi**

Tan solo fueron un par de minutos de conciencia, ya que luego de dar su nombre volvió a su estado anterior. Sin duda que el muchacho con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki poseía un gran choque mental, del cual no se recuperaría fácilmente.

Luego de dejar descansar al niño, Lunch lo dejo reposar en una de las camas de los niños que estaban entrenando con en aquella casa. Hablando de aquel par de niños, habían suspendido por Naruto los entrenamientos de aquella mañana, lo que fue bastante oportuno. Al pasar un par de minutos de llegar a Kame Hause se quedaron dormidos en la entrada, junto a la sombra que daba la casa.

El maestro al salir por la puerta de la casa, los vio dormir. En una decisión propia, lo mejor seria dejarlos descansar, ya que tenia que pensar respecto a su nuevo visitante, ¿Cuál seria su destino? El preocupaba las ropas que llevaba él: Shuriken y Kunai. Esto solo generaba mas preguntas de las que respondía. ¿Qué clase de muchacho era el? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y debía meditar al respecto.

Prendiendo su pipa e inhalando el humo continuo su meditación cercana a un árbol conjunto a la casa. El par de niños parecieron notar su presencia, ya que en cuanto el anciano se sentó, ellos despertaron.

"Maestro, ¿Quién era aquel muchacho?" pregunto el niño calvo.

"Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, no sabe de donde vino" explico expulsando un poco de humo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto esta vez el niño de gran cabellera negra.

"Si, tan solo sufrió un gran golpe. No se preocupen, por hoy no habrá mas entrenamiento, solo esperaremos a que el muchacho vuelva en si" explico su maestro, al parecer esa respuesta obtuvo reacciones totalmente opuestas. Goku se miro desanimado, mientras que aun se veía entendimiento en su rostro; en cambio Krilin se vio totalmente aliviado, por lo que el maestro los observo severamente. "No crean que seré mas suave mañana, como el de hoy quedo interrumpido, mañana será el doble de duro"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Lunch desde el interior de la casa. "Maestro Roshi, debe ver esto" Notando la sorpresa de Lunch, el anciano se levanto a una gran velocidad para ir al interior de la casa. Para el anciano todo se veía normal, el muchacho estaba recostado, con su parte superior desnuda, dejando ver las múltiples heridas. Anteriormente Lunch había vendado y tratado varias, pero cuando Naruto despertó se vio obligada a parar momentáneamente. Ahora continuaba con su labor, e incluso cambiaba ya el vendaje de una, la que llamo la atención del maestro Roshi.

La herida era como el corte de una cuchilla en su pecho, parecía llegar al pulmón, pero con los bordes quemados, como si fuera una quemadura eléctrica y es muy profunda, o mejor dicho lo era. Se había curado a una velocidad sorprendente. Y aunque era algo para admirar, en este momento no era su atención central. Un tatuaje extraño estaba sobre el estomago del niño, pero tan sorprendente de cómo estaba este desapareció como si no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

"¿Que significa esto?" se dijo aturdido.

--

Le dolían sus ojos, pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Al recuperar el conocimiento noto como varias partes de su cuerpo le dolían menos y el dolor de su cabeza desaparecía. "_¿Que fue lo que me sucedió?_" pensó preocupado sin poder recordar algo al respecto, una sensación de vacío se sentía en su interior, como si le faltara una enorme parte de si mismo. "_no recuerdo..._" En efecto. Tan solo una cosa venia a su mente, Naruto Uzumaki. "_Ese es mi nombre... ¿Cierto?_" El único pensamiento propio que venia a su mente. "_Naruto Uzumaki... Naruto Uzumaki... Naruto Uzumaki...._ Naruto Uzumaki" Termino repitiendo la ultima vez en voz alta, siendo el gatillo disparador que alertara a su entorno de su conciencia regresada.

La primera persona que se le acerco era un anciano, el mismo que había estado cuando despertó la vez pasada o por lo menos eso creía. Lentamente se abrió paso por la sala de la pequeña casa con su enorme bastón hasta llegar en frente al rubio. "Finalmente despiertas, nos tenias muy preocupado" dijo el anciano.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto sin saber lo que pasaba.

"Soy el Ermitaño Tortuga, puedes llamarme Maestro Roshi" se presento tranquilamente el anciano. "Si te preguntas, fuiste encontrado inconciente por mi y mis estudiantes" dijo el anciano rápidamente.

"Eh… no recuerdo que paso… no se…" el muchacho se veía muy confundido.

"Calma, no tienes nada que temer. Tus heridas casi han sanado por completo, estoy seguro que para mañana ya estarás mejor" explico el anciano.

"Maestro" A espaldas del anciano Goku se acerco a ellos. "¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto dudoso.

"Tiene amnesia, Goku" explico Krilin llegando a un lado de ellos.

"¿Amnesia? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto dudoso ante la extraña frase del muchacho, cosa que irrito bastante a Krilin, ya suficiente tenía con estar compitiendo con el todo día como para ser tan ignorante. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona así?

"Cuando una persona pierde la memoria" explico Krilin al borde del desquicio, dando un suspiro se volvió a dirigir a su maestro. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Krilin" saludo cortésmente al muchacho confundido. "este idiota es Goku" señalo despectivamente a su amigo ignorante.

"Yo soy Naruto… al menos eso creo… es lo único que recuerdo" confeso tristemente.

"Oiga, Maestro. Hoy en la mañana usted nos dijo que el entrenamiento de artes marciales era para fortalecer la mente, el cuerpo y el espirito. Si Naruto no puede recordar nada, ¿No seria bueno que entrenara con nosotros?" pregunto astutamente, cosa que todos los presentes, salvo Naruto miraron asombrados. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal?"

"No… es que es sorprendente que recuerdes algo tan complejo" respondió Krilin sorprendido por el leve ataque de astucia de su amigo, o rival por e momento.

"Krilin, ¿Qué es complejo?" pregunto nuevamente, cosa que todos cayeron al suelo ante tal pregunta. "_Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, el tonto puede tener buenas ideas, pero el no se entera de ellas_" pensó el calvo afeitado con una sonrisa chueca.

"Si, es buena idea Goku" comento el maestro. "_Genial, lo que me faltaba, otro niño a quien entrenar… pero supongo que no puedo dejarlo solo_" pensó con algo de desagrado. "Si no te opones, claro… ¿Naruto?" pregunto el maestro al muchacho rubio. Este los observo perplejos.

"Entonces, si entreno con ustedes, ¿Existe la posibilidad que me cure y pueda recordar?" pregunto esperanzado el muchacho. "¡Bien!" grito con entusiasmo. "¿Qué entrenan?" pregunto esta vez mas calmado y haciendo caer a todos los presentes, salvo a Goku, quien se comenzó a reír fuertemente. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal?"

"_¡Lo que me falta! ¡Otro Goku!_" grito molesto Krilin mientras se recuperaba de la caída. "Entrenamos artes marciales para hacernos mas fuertes" informo Krilin en forma de regaño, ya que al parecer este muchacho tenia el mismo efecto que Goku en él.

"Y cuando estemos listos entraremos al gran torneo de las artes marciales" completo Goku sonando totalmente entusiasmado ante la idea, y que al parecer Krilin apoyaba al cien por ciento.

"Se oye bien, su puedo recuperar la memoria através del entrenamiento, lo haré" dijo Naruto parándose de golpe, cosa que causo una reacción de dolor inmediato de su parte. "Creo que aun, necesito descansar…" El sonido del estomago de Naruto inundo toda la casa. "creo que no he comido nada en mucho tiempo, de veras"

"No se preocupen, la comida estará lista en unos minutos mas" dijo una joven de pelo azul, "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lunch" se presento cortésmente, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de presentarse. "pero antes déjame revisar tus heridas, con este movimiento brusco pudiste abrir algunas" señalando esto Naruto se volvió a sentar y la joven comenzó a revisar los vendajes.

--

La noche había pasado y el son estaba comenzando a salir. Naruto estaba dormido, pero fue despertado por la misma joven. "Vengo a revisar tus heridas, dentro de unos minutos el maestro comenzara a entrenarlos y debo saber si estas en condiciones o no" dijo mientras que daba un leve bostezo, sin duda que no estaba acostumbrada despertar a estas horas.

Una vez ya mas despierto pudo notar que Krilin y Goku ya estaban despiertos, pero con las mismas expresiones de sueño que él. Tras ellos noto que Roshi se acercaba, a diferencia el parecía mucho mas despierto, sin importar que fuera tan anciano.

"¡Esto es sorprendente! Es como si las heridas nunca hubieran estado ahí, sin duda que puedes unirte al entrenamiento, pero solo por precaución no te esfuerces demasiado, puede que haya algún daño interno del que no sepamos" diciendo esto la joven se retiro a dormir nuevamente, ya que para ella aun faltaba mucho para despertar o por lo menos para hacer el desayuno para los demás.

--

El trío ya estaba parado frente a la casa rosada. Krilin llevaba su misma ropa que ayer, la misma característica de los templos Shaolin. Goku llevaba igualmente la misma que ayer, una polera blanca y pantalones azules. Mientras que Naruto se había forzado a deshacerse de su chaqueta naranja, ya que estaba mas allá de la reparación, ahora solo tenia sus pantalones naranjas, polera negra con un espiral en el centro y por supuesto su banda azul, con un centro metálico y que en ella se mostraba una especie de espiral con una punta triangular, que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejarla, algo en su interior le decía que era muy importante para él.

"Bien muchachos, comenzaremos igual que ayer…" dijo el maestro llegando a la zona junto a ellos. "Debemos ir hacia el pueblo trotando y siempre siguiendo mi ejemplo" de esta manera comenzó a moverse Roshi por un largo camino de tierra, a un largo ritmo de trote, los demás lo imitaron. Goku iba primero, seguido por Naruto y finalmente Krilin.

A una velocidad estable, llegaron hasta el inicio del pueblo, donde en una casa blanca estaba una persona, o mejor dicho un chivo humanoide estaba sacando varias cajas de leche. "¡buenos días! ¡Amigo!" saludo gentilmente el Maestro Roshi. Naruto estaba perplejo al ver al chivo humanoide, ya que era primera vez que veía uno. "Te vine a buscar para confirmar lo que habíamos acordado" el maestro continuo.

"Muchas gracias, estas son las entregas" respondió el aparente vendedor de leche. Rápidamente de su bolsillo saco un mapa, a lo que Krilin, Goku y Naruto miraban con perplejidad. "Las entregas se hacen en los puntos que están marcados"

"Si, nosotros las haremos" señalo el maestro, cosa que Krilin no tardo en preguntar.

"Maestro eso quiere decir que nosotros…" para la desgracia de Krilin, Goku intervino.

"¿Nosotros vamos a tomarnos toda esa leche?" pregunto entusiasmado. "¡¿de verdad?! ¡Me muero de sed!" grito entusiasmado Naruto con la idea de Goku, ambos ya estaba saboreando la deliciosa leche.

"Pequeños a trabajar, cada uno de ustedes llevara una caja" ordeno el maestro señalando dos cajas en el piso. "Rápido que no hay tiempo que perder"

"¡Que! ¡Vamos a entregar esa cantidad de leche!" gritaron tanto Naruto como Krilin sorprendidos, mientras que Goku se dedicaba a observar la situación.

"Por supuesto, es un gran ejercicio para ustedes" comento alegre el maestro.

"Disculpe, ¿Planean entregar la leche corriendo?" pregunto un tanto dudoso y preocupado el vendedor de leche al maestro, por lo que el maestro simplemente asintió con su cabeza. "¿Esta seguro que no desean llevarse el helicóptero?" cuestiono preocupado.

"No, si lo hacemos en el helicóptero no servirá como ejercicio" respondió honestamente, cosa que dejo aun mas preocupado al hombre. "No se preocupe, la entregaremos antes del desayuno. "Muy bien, cada uno tome una caja" ordeno el maestro nuevamente, los estudiantes respondieron de inmediato. Sin duda que esto simplemente era el comienzo de un entrenamiento muy difícil para esos niños. "Nos iremos brincando dos kilómetros hasta llegar a la primera casa" dijo el maestro mientras observaba el papel en su mano.

"¡Dos kilómetros!" grito esta vez Krilin, pero al parecer fue el único alarmado. Goku y Naruto se apegaron al plan del maestro, sin cuestionarlo un poco. Después de todo era el quien los estaba entrenando, en especial Naruto, quien estaba en una deuda muy grande, le había dado alimento y hogar, sin contar una posibilidad de recuperar su memoria.

"Listos… y… háganlo de esta manera… brinco, brinco, lalala, brinco, brinco, lalala" decía el maestro mientras comenzaba a hacer varios saltos mientras avanzaba a una velocidad promedio. Goku y Naruto se miraron por un momento perplejos y notando el gran peso de la caja de leche que llevaban. Luego de un instante lo siguieron. Goku era el mas cercano al maestro, luego le seguía Naruto que llevaba un ritmo promedio y el ultimo y mas agotado era Krilin, quien con mucha dificultad lograba mantener el paso.

--

El camino fue largo y tedioso, el maestro siempre cambia la forma de correr, ya sean saltos, zigzags, trote, y siempre con las cajas de leche. Pero no solo fue eso, ya que el camino se dificultaba a medida que avanzaban, ya sean puentes, riscos, montañas, desiertos, lagos, era totalmente increíble la cantidad de ambientes que contenía la isla. Por ultimo y lo mas importante es que en cada lugar habían peligros, ya sean dinosaurios en tierra o tiburones en el agua.

"por fin" dijo Krilin notando que ya habían terminado con todas las casas en ese día. "Nunca espere que fuera tan difícil este entrenamiento, lo bueno es que ya no tenemos que hacer nada hasta mañana" anuncio cayendo al suelo exhausto.

"Pero que estas diciendo, si este fue solo el inicio. Como se tardaron mucho no van a desayunar, esta fue solo la primera parte del entrenamiento" Ante esto, ahora Naruto y Goku cayeron al suelo, ya que no podían moverse debido al cansancio. "No puede ser" dijo el trío en el suelo.

"Vamos, vamos que no tenemos todo el día" agrego Roshi. "Si esto es todo lo que tienen, entonces no merecen seguir con el entrenamiento" esto fue suficiente como para que todos se volvieran a levantar. "ese es el espíritu, ahora comenzaremos con el siguiente ejercicio" hizo una breve pausa. "Como ya saben, el aprender artes marciales, no solo implica el entrenar el cuerpo, si no también la mente. Por eso ahora estudiaremos."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron los niños espantados ante la declaración de su maestro, por lo menos esto ya no requeriría mas esfuerzo físico.

Continúo el día y cada vez los ejercicio fueron mas difíciles. A pesar de que luego del aprendizaje, fueron a almorzar para luego seguir con una siesta. En cuanto terminaron, lo siguiente fue un entrenamiento para arar el campo usando solo las manos. Los muchachos casi se habían quedado sin uñas, pero todo era necesario para hacerse mas fuerte.

A esto le siguió ir a una construcción. Lo niños debían trabajar, estaba vez usando las herramientas, no la maquinaria. Todo le día se la llevaron excavando, llevando carretillas, mezclando cemento a mano, llevando bloques de contracción y fierros. Sin duda que esta también fue una tarea muy dura para los jóvenes. Al terminar esta labor, fueron a un lago donde debían escapar de unos tiburones, y por ultimo debían evitar que las abejas los picaran, lo mas difícil de esto es que los tres se encontraban atados al árbol en donde se encontraba el panal.

Tan solo llegaron a dormir los pobres, sin duda que su día fue uno de los mas difíciles en toda su vida, y lo peor es que tan solo fue el primero de muchos.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Nota del Autor:

Nuevo capitulo en linea, el proximo tratare de tenerlo listo durante esta semana. Si ya se dieron cuenta, estoy actualizando varios de mis fanfics hace un par de dias fue el dia de "Kim Possible", ahora es el dia "Naruto/Dragon Ball", el sigiente no estoy seguro se hacerlo "Evangelion" o "Ben10/Pokemon", pero creanlo que se vienen. Tratare de hacer actualizaciones dobles siempre. Aunque no lo aseguro. Actualmente tengo otro fanfic Naruto/Dragon Ball llamdo "El camino de un guerrero ninja" pasen a hechar una leida, espero que les guste, para acceder veanlo en mi perfil

Saludos!! y Dejen reviews!!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Da comienzo el torneo: Viejos y nuevos amigos**

Han pasado ocho meses desde que inicio el entrenamiento al estilo Roshi. El trío de niños ha dado todo lo que tiene para estar a las expectativas del gran antiguo maestro, cosa que no ha sido nada fácil. Aunque claro, lo que al principio comenzó como una tortura diaria lentamente comenzó a aligerarse. Aunque claro que el caparazón de tortuga de veinte kilos no lo hizo más fácil. Eran sorprendentes sus progresos. Incluso el propio maestro Roshi estaba atontado por esto, ni siquiera Gohan y Ox Satán progresaron tan rápido. En especial el muchacho Naruto. Sabia que Goku era el nieto de Gohan, por lo que debió haber tenido alguna especie de entrenamiento previo, Krilin venia del templo de Orin, lo que indicaba que también tenia ciertos conocimientos básicos. Naruto era un misterio envuelto en un enigma. El muchacho parecía tener tanta energía como el propio Goku.

Posteriormente el caparazón lo aumento a cuarenta kilos, precisamente un mes antes del torneo. Esto dificulto el entrenamiento un poco mas, pero ya con la experiencia anterior en realidad no fue una gran adición. Nadar por su vida contra tiburones, luchar contra abejas furiosas, arar la tierra con sus propias manos, repartir leche a pie por todos los rincones de la isla, trabajar en una construcción; incluso ejercitaban su mente gracias a los conocimientos del maestro; cosa que ni Goku o Naruto tenían ventaja, tan solo Krilin demostraba ser superior en ese aspecto.

Ahora nos encontramos con un repentino llamado de Roshi a sus estudiantes. El trío se encontraba haciendo su rutina diaria cuando el viejo gran maestro los llamo con un potente grito.

"¿Qué sucede maestro?" pregunto Krilin curioso.

"¡Si! ¡Estábamos entrenando duro! ¡De veras!" aseguro el muchacho rubio con gran entusiasmo. Eso le pareció admirable al maestro. A pesar de su situación actual, se mostraba feliz y siempre dispuesto. Aunque fuera algo irritante ese entusiasmo excesivo. Pero aun así formo una sólida amistad con Goku y Krilin. Siendo sus primeros amigos en su mente.

"¿A caso ya es hora de comer?" pregunto esta vez Goku, y demostrando siempre que su estomago va primero.

"¡¿Hora de comer?" repitió Naruto igualmente emocionado. "¡Si! ¡Quiero un gran tazón de ramen! ¡De veras! ¡El ramen de Lunch es el mejor!" La joven de pelo azul sonrío ante el comentario, pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue adelantada por el maestro.

"No, aun falta para eso." Con eso mato el entusiasmo tanto de Goku como Naruto. "Como ya saben, mañana comienza el torneo de las artes marciales. Si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos irnos hoy. Por eso los junte aquí. Su entrenamiento ya esta terminado." El trío abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, ninguno vio eso venir. "Pueden quitar sus caparazones"

Curiosos por la petición de su maestro los niños hicieron lo pedido, quitando cuarenta kilos de sus espaldas, soltándolo en el suelo. El trío se sintió bastante mas relajado sin el peso sobre sus hombros.

"Den un brinco con todas sus fuerzas" sin refutar a su maestro, los niños hicieron lo pedido, sin esperar tal resultado. Fueron elevados por los cielos a una velocidad impresionante, como si se trataran de una pluma. Al llegar a las alturas pudieron ver un par de pájaros volar, demostrando el hecho de que no era un sueño loco.

"¿Vieron esto? pregunto Krilin incrédulo.

"Si…" murmuraron a la vez Naruto y Goku.

Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, para luego juntarse los tres y verse entre si. "¡Increíble!" gritaron los tres emocionados, siendo agregado al final un 'de veras' por el rubio. Los niños comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro probando sus habilidades recién descubiertas. No podían creer lo grandioso del resultado final del duro entrenamiento. Sin duda que el torneo seria muy divertido.

Pero algo los detuvo, para luego ponerse frente a su maestro. "Pero, hasta ahora no nos ha enseñado a luchar y el torneo es mañana" comento Krilin preocupado, preocupaciones que eran compartidas por Goku y Naruto.

"Niños, no hay nada en particular que pueda enseñarles acerca de las artes marciales." Declaro Roshi a los impactados estudiantes. "La gracia del entrenamiento era aumentar sus condiciones físicas, así como su poder mental. Como lo notaron, tanto su cuerpo como su mente son mas fuertes."

"Pero y el torneo…" dijo Goku sorprendido.

"¡Si! ¡Entrenamos por mucho tiempo! ¡Debemos saber aunque sea algo si queremos ganar el torneo!" agrego Naruto en su tono fuerte. Roshi dio un suspiro en resignación.

"El torneo no es para que lo ganen, y este entrenamiento no era para que aprendieran a como luchar." Explico el maestro, causando duda en las mentes de los estudiantes. "El objetivo del entrenamiento era tan solo aumentar sus habilidades para que pudieran aprender las artes marciales por ustedes mismos. Mientras que la del torneo es para que entiendan esas capacidades y ganar control." Explico su maestro.

Los jóvenes miraron en silencio a su maestro entendiendo sus palabras. Había algo más en todo este asunto, su maestro estaba vestido diferentemente. Mucho mas formal de la habitual. Chaqueta, pantalones, corbata, zapatos y sombrero negros, junto a una camisa blanca. "Así que es tiempo de cambiarse para irnos…" eso emociono a los muchachos.

"Esperen…" interrumpió Lunch el entusiasmo. "Tengo algo para ustedes." Curiosos notaron como la joven les presentaba tres cajas, uno para cada uno. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, los niños se lanzaron a las cajas. "Espero que disfruten del regalo"

"¡Wow!" gritaron felices los niños. "¿Tu hiciste esto Lunch?" pregunto Krilin, mientras el trío inspeccionaban sus nuevos atuendos formales. Al parecer tenían que ir presentables, como dignos representantes de la escuela Kame Senin.

"¡Vamos niños! ¡Que el avión va a partir!" El trío fue corriendo hacia la casa para cambiarse y en tan solo unos minutos volvieron a salir. Ahora todos usaban un traje similar al de su maestro, solo que era en un color azul.

"Te queda muy bien Goku" dijo Krilin mientras que se lucían en sus trajes. "Y a Naruto le queda a la perfección" agrego notando a su compañero rubio. Este respondió con una típica sonrisa estilo zorro.

"Lo mismo digo, pero… creo que es primera vez para mi que uso este tipo de ropa" dijo sin conocer la sensación de esta nueva ropa. Para la curiosidad de todos, este aun llevaba su banda con signo en espiral. Lo que fuera, sin duda que era algo muy especial para el rubio. Algo que su subconsciente lo sabia. "¡Que tal Goku! ¡Verdad que me queda genial!" grito.

"Si… aunque también es primera vez para mi que uso este tipo de ropa" comento un tanto avergonzado.

"No te preocupes, se te ve muy bien" respondió Naruto, asegurando el entusiasmo de los tres niños. Ahora tan solo tenían un destino. Pero antes de que se pudieran ir. Lunch los interrumpió una última vez.

"¡Maestro! ¡Niños! Espere, hay que recordar este momento" curiosamente para el cuarteto ella saco una cámara fotográfica. "Pónganse delante de Kame Hause para sacarles una foto" Alegres con la decisión de Lunch, se pusieron en dicha posición.

Roshi estaba en la parte superior de la escalera en la entrada de la casa rosada. Mientras que los niños se sentaron en el peldaño de más abajo. Los tres miraban sonrientes a la cámara. Siendo un momento importante en sus vidas, y para la sorpresa de Naruto trayendo un gran sentimiento de nostalgia. De alguna manera, había hecho esto antes. Naruto estaba en medio, Goku a su derecha y Krilin a su izquierda. Antes de que Lunch pudiera presionar el disparador de la cámara, Naruto tomo a ambos amigos jalándolos hacia al por los hombros, creando un abrazo fraternal, que los otros niños respondieron. Los tres con grandes sonrisas, mientras que Naruto usaba su sonrisa de zorro.

El flash de la cámara sonó. Capturando el momento a la perfección.

"¡Bien niños! ¡Hora de irnos!" dijo el Maestro.

"¡Si!" respondieron al unísono.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Goku y Naruto estaban asombrados mirando por la ventana del avión. Era algo para ellos tan maravilloso. La gran sorpresa de que pudieran volar en un objeto tan grande, mas aun el ver como alumbraban las luces de la ciudad. Era todo un espectáculo, mientras que Krilin fingía no conocerlos en lo que leía una revista. "Que vergonzoso" murmuro. La vergüenza del niño calvo aumento al ver las perversiones de su maestro al intentar 'tocar' a una de las azafatas.

El resto del viaje fue mucho mas tranquilo para el monje, o por lo menos el viaje.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Pueden dejar de ver la ciudad de esa forma! ¡Me avergüenzan!" grito Krilin al ver las vergonzosas expresiones de sus amigos. Naruto y Goku miraban el resplandor y actividad de la ciudad con maravilla. Cada cosa los asombraba. Autos, faros, calles, letreros, vitrinas, tiendas. El niño calvo no pudo evitar suspirar en resignación.

El grupo abordo un taxi pedido por su maestro y en cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar en donde ocurriría el gran torneo mundial. Se veía mucha actividad en la zona. Personas viniendo de un lado a otro, asombrando aun más a los no acostumbrados a esta actividad. Claro que Goku se veía sorprendido, mientras que nuevamente a Naruto le venia nuevamente un aire de nostalgia, como si ya hubiera participado en algo de este tipo.

"¡En media hora se acaban las inscripciones!" giro un sujeto. Esta alerta llamo a los que recién bajaron del taxi, de inmediato los tres niños siguieron a su maestro por la muchedumbre, llegando hasta la mesa en donde estaban las inscripciones.

"Quisiera inscribir a tres personas por favor" pidió cortésmente.

"¿Seria usted y quien mas?" pregunto el sujeto.

"No son para mi, son para estos tres niños" rectifico el maestro, señalando a los tres estudiantes a su espalda. El trío sonrío cortésmente demostrando que su maestro no estaba en error. Esto afecto bastante al hombre, impresionando por la aparente edad de los muchachos. "No se preocupe, están muy bien entrenados."

"Si usted dice" dijo aun mostrando inseguridad. Dando un suspiro comenzó a ingresar los datos indicados por el anciano. En lo que los niños se dedicaban a ver toda la muchedumbre. La gran oscuridad de la noche siendo alumbrada por los faros del torneo, a pesar de ya estar cerca de las diez, muchos niños con sus padres estaban alrededor, demostrando este lugar un gran acontecimiento para el mundo.

"Sin duda que se esta inscribiendo mucha gente" comento Krilin.

"Es verdad, ¡No puedo esperar por el torneo! ¡De veras!" agrego Naruto

"Si, me pregunto cuantos luchadores se inscribirán. ¡A puesto a que son personas muy fuertes!" el entusiasmo de batalla por el muchacho era grande. Pero un grito lo distrajo de sus futuras batallas.

"¡Amigo Goku!" escucho una voz familiar.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?" dijo el nombrado a sus dos amigos presentes. El trío de niños comenzó a buscar la fuente del grito hasta que un adolescente llegara frente a ellos. Tenía un traje verde con naranja, con un peinado corto. "¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Goku al muchacho frente a él.

"Goku, ¿Qué no me reconoces?" pregunto esta vez el adolescente. Se veía impactado por la falta de reconocimiento de su amigo. Se veía que no mentía en que lo conocía. Goku negó. "¡Reconoce a la fuerza del lobo!" grito asumiendo una posición similar a la del nombrado animal. Solo eso basto para que el niño lo reconociera.

"¡Yamcha! ¡Eres tú! ¡Tu pelo se ve diferente!" grito el niño alegre al ver a su viejo compañero de aventura.

"Bueno, es que ya no esta a la moda" divago sonrojándose.

"Dime Goku, ¿Quién es tu amigo?" pregunto Krilin curioso al ver al gran nuevo personaje.

"El es Yamcha, un gran combatiente." Presento el niño de pelo negro, esta vez presento a sus nuevos dos amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento. "Ellos son Krilin y Naruto. Entrenaron conmigo con el maestro Roshi."

Los cuatro jóvenes se presentaron, en lo que llegaba Bulma, reconociendo a su gran amigo. "¡Goku!" grito de alegría al verlo.

"¡Bulma! ¡Puar! ¡Oolong! ¿Cómo están?" grito igualmente feliz al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos. Encuentro en el que el Maestro Roshi no tardo en aparecer junto sus perversiones. Ocasionando que rápidamente fuera golpeado por una cachetada de la joven. Luego de esto se presentaron Krilin y Naruto.

"Entonces vas a participar en el torneo también, Goku" comento Bulma.

"Así es" afirmo con fuerza.

"Entonces no estarás muy contento, porque yo también participare y ganare" confeso Yamcha tranquilamente. "Me he entrenado muy duramente, quiero ver cuanto has mejorado"

"Si es que no tienes suerte de encontrarte con nosotros antes" agrego Naruto confidentemente, "¿Verdad Krilin?" El nombrado también afirmo con fuerza, al parecer la confianza de Naruto se había contagiado a Krilin oportunamente. "Así es, Goku no es el único por el que tienes que preocuparte."

"Entonces, mañana todos seremos rivales" dijo decididamente el lobo solitario, lanzando su claro desafío a los amigos de Goku. Ahora el torneo se hacia aun mas interesante. Por toda la emoción nadie noto que el Maestro Roshi estaba

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el torneo. Estaban en la parte de afuera en donde se librarían las eliminatorias, lugar en donde se seleccionarían a los ocho finalistas que participarían en los combates de exhibición frente a todo el público. Ahí los tres niños fueron detenidos por su maestro antes de entrar. Mostrándoles una maleta. Tal y como se comportaron al recibir sus trajes elegantes se acercaron a Roshi.

"Espero que les guste" dijo gustoso su maestro.

"¡Wow!" fue lo único que pudieron gritar. Eran cuatro gi de artes marciales. Cada uno de color naranja y con el estampado de la marca de la tortuga, demostrando quien era su entrenador.

Una vez puestos sus nuevas vestimentas entraron al lugar del torneo. Generaba gran intimidación para Krilin al ver tantos luchadores juntos. Seria muy difícil avanzar por todos los combates si todos se veían tan fuertes y al parecer Naruto noto este nerviosismo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Confía en el entrenamiento del maestro. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos muy bien."

"Así es" secundo Goku. "Los tres llegaremos a los ocho mejores"

"¡Si!" gritaron al unísono.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**¡Capitulo dos despues de una gran espera! No se preocupen, se que este capitulo fue algo aburrido, pero lo bueno esta por comenzar. He tenido varias ideas buenas para darle una mayor variacion interesante a la clasica historia de dragon ball que todos conocemos (y amamos). Mi mente va a estallar. No se precupen que dentro de poco vendra un nuevo capitulo.**

**¡Saludos y Reviews!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3:  
****¡Comienzan los Combates! ¡El final de la primera ronda!**

Todos estaban alrededor de la plataforma central del torneo. Hace unos minutos se había anunciado el final de las eliminatorias, lo que indicaba que anunciarían quienes pasarían a las finales. Bulma esperaba que todos sus amigos hubieran pasado, en especial Yamcha y Goku. Se encontraba actualmente en el público con Puar y Oolong. La tensión se podía respirar cuando el comentarista del torneo pasó al centro del cuadrilátero: unos monjes traían una pizarra con ocho espacios, lugares en donde se anotarían los nombres de los participantes. El ambiente se tensó.

"¡Lamento la espera! Ahora anunciaremos los ocho finalistas. Las ocho personas más fuertes del mundo y quienes nos presentaran grandiosos combates. Sin más preámbulo aquí están sus nombres: En el primer combate tenemos a Krilin vs Bacterian. En el segundo combate a Jackie Chun contra Nam. En el tercero a Son Goku contra Giran y finalmente en el ultimo combate a Naruto Uzumaki contra Yamcha del Desierto."

El corazón de Bulma salto, su novio logro pasar. "…Naruto Uzumaki…" Otra vez el nombre familiar, el cual había estado junto a Goku entrenando. Seria una lastima pero aquel muchacho no tendría oportunidad en contra de su apuesto galán.

El anunciador repaso las reglas, resaltando el uso prohibido de cualquier tipo de armas y la prohibición de matar a su oponente. Ambas faltas significarían la descalificación del torneo. Bulma celebraba con Oolong y Puar cuando llegaron Goku, Krilin y Naruto. "¡Chicos, me alegra que lo hayan logrado!" saludo feliz por su hazaña.

"¡Al fin estamos entre los ocho finalistas!" grito Goku.

"¡Y vamos a patear traseros! ¡De veras!" agrego Naruto.

"A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta el maestro Roshi? Queríamos avisarle de nuestra victoria." Pregunto Krilin buscando a su gran maestro. Después de todo nada de esto seria posible sin su duro entrenamiento. Los tres niños buscaban al anciano.

"Desapareció poco después que ustedes se fueran…" dijo la joven Bulma. "No lo he visto desde entonces."

"Pero que estas diciendo, ¡Siempre he estado aquí!" grito Roshi sorprendiendo a los presentes. De la nada llego el anciano, ni siquiera Goku, Naruto o Krilin lo vieron llegar. "Tan solo fui a comprar unas camisetas, pero no habían tallas para Bulma. Tan chiquitita y flaquita, pobre niñita." Decía mientras movía sus manos de forma un tanto extraña. No tardo en ganar un buen golpe dado a mano de ella en representación de todas las mujeres.

Fueron sorprendidos al escuchar el altavoz. Buscaban reunir a los participantes para dar inicio al torneo. Los tres discípulos del Maestro Roshi se fueron en tan solo un instante. "¿cree que llegaran lejos maestro?" pregunto Oolong, pero a su sorpresa el anciano ya no estaba. "¿Dónde se meterá ese anciano?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el salón principal del templo ya se reunieron siete de los ocho finalistas, actualmente observaban el cartel donde mostraban los enfrentamientos de todos. "¡Seré el primero en pelear!" grito Krilin horrorizado. Se calmo lo suficiente para ver el nombre de su contrincante. "¿Quién es ese tal Bacterian?"

"¡Ba-ba-ba-Bacterian!" grito Yamcha. "¡Estas en graves problemas!"

Antes de que Yamcha pudiera explicar la peligrosa situación de Krilin, unas pisadas llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. Sonaban fuertes y cada vez se acercaban más y más. Al voltear vieron a un sujeto gigantesco entrando a la habitación; tenía muy poca ropa, gran barba y un aspecto bastante tenebroso. Pero lo peor fue cuando entro a la habitación. Su hedor no tardo en llegar a las narices de todos. "¡Que-que asco…!" se quejo Krilin. "Apesta."

"Dicen que jamás se ha bañado desde el día en que nació." Informo Yamcha.

Una vez alejado el hediondo ser, Yamcha se dispuso a ver el cartel junto a Goku y Naruto. El lobo del desierto se sorprendió al ver que su contrincante seria al final contra nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los amigos de Goku que entreno bajo la tutela del maestro Roshi.

Goku y Naruto hablaban mientras Krilin observaba la salida por donde se fue Bacterian. Yamcha se fijo en el niño rubio. "_No tuve oportunidad de ver sus combates. Me pregunto si será tan fuerte como Goku o Krilin. No, no pienses en eso. ¡Tienes que ganar!_"

"¡Disculpe!" el grito de Goku saco de sus pensamientos a Yamcha. El niño estaba llamado a uno de los encargados del torneo. "Tengo hambre, ¿Tiene algo de comer?"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre comer en un momento como este? Yo perdí todo mi apetito, a puesto a que Naruto esta de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?" le pregunto al rubio, se sorprendió que este ya no estaba a sus espaldas, si no junto a Goku.

"¡Yo también quiero de comer! ¿Tiene algo de Ramen?" Krilin y Yamcha cayeron al suelo al escuchar tal pedido con el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo en común.

"Oye, Krilin." Pidió el bandido una vez recuperado. "¿Qué sabes sobre Naruto?" le pregunto curioso.

"Lamentablemente no mucho. El apareció cerca de la casa del Maestro Roshi totalmente inconsciente, lo peor es que tiene amnesia." Le dijo seriamente el muchacho rapado. **[[N/a: Es verdad, Krilin se rapa, no es que le haya pedido a las esferas del dragón que le haya crecido pelo. Se rapa por ser monje-]]** "Fuera de eso es casi igual a Goku, incluso tiene su misma determinación y torpeza, pero sé que es una persona muy confiable."

"Ya veo… entonces mi combate en verdad será difícil." Se dijo con un tanto de desilusión. Por una vez no tenia idea de que clase de oponente le tocaría.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una vez que Goku y Naruto hubieran rellenado, grotescamente por cierto, sus estómagos daban inicio el gran torneo de las artes marciales. Fue una verdadera batalla la de Krilin y Bacterian, pese a su gran mal olor el monje logro vencerlo. Por supuesto que solo fue posible gracias a las palabras de aliento de Goku y Naruto, logrando despertar su guerrero interno para superar el terrible mal olor. Ahora el siguiente combate seria contra alguien que parecía bastante familiar.

"¡El siguiente combate será entre Jackie Chun y Nam!" Ambos participantes pasaron al cuadrilátero.

Barba larga y blanca que combinaba con su pelo y bigote, acompañado de un traje negro con botones y líneas blancas en el centro. Se veía bastante calmado. Su opositor, Nam se subió junto a él. Piel morena, alto y delgado, al igual que Jackie se mostraba en total seriedad. "Espero que sea un combate limpio." Reverencio Nam. "_Debo ganar por mi pueblo._"

"Así será." Respondió el anciano. "_Veo una gran decisión y sufrimiento en sus ojos, esto para el significa mucho mas que una simple batalla._" Fueron los sabios pensamientos Roshi.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar, cada vez acelerando su ritmo. Nam tomo su postura mientras que Jackie se mantuvo en su pose estándar en pie con sus manos unidas en la espalda cubiertas por las largas mangas del traje negro.

¡Gong!

"¡Que comience el combate!" grito el anunciador.

Nam corrió al encuentro de su oponente para intentar un golpe con el costado de su palma contra el cuello de Jackie. El anciano simplemente se movió a tras como si estuviera en cámara lenta, un movimiento muy sencillo de hacer. Al ver el ataque fallido intento con una patada en las canillas, pero el anciano simplemente dio un pequeño salto, inmediatamente levanto su pie derecho logrando conectar una patada contra la cabeza de Nam enviándolo a volar en dirección exterior a la plataforma.

Recuperando el sentido, Nam uso sus manos para un rechazo del suelo, cambiar su dirección y reponerse justo en la orilla de la plataforma. El público miraba asombrado el combate, incluso Roshi se vio intrigado por la fuerza y determinación del joven combatiente. "_En verdad que esta luchando por su pueblo, lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ganar._"

"_Mi familia y mi pueblo dependen del premio de este torneo, no debo perder…_" Nam observo al anciano para fruncir el seño. "_No esperaba tener que usar mi técnica especial contra este anciano._"

Inesperadamente para el anciano, Nam flexiono sus piernas y dio un gigantesco salto por sobre los cielos al asombro del anunciador, publico y los estudiantes de Roshi. En tan solo unos instantes Nam estaba a una gran altura e inmediatamente comenzó a localizar su objetivo. Cayó en picada con sus brazos formando una solida equis en frente directo a Jackie Chun. Pero este no se vio alertado por ello. Justo antes que lograra conectar el ataque, el anciano desapareció en una especie de aire enrarecido.

El dolor del choque de Nam contra el duro pavimento de la plataforma fue grande, pero nada que no hubiera sentido antes, después de todo fueron muchos los sacrificios para perfeccionar la técnica. Lamentablemente fue poco el tiempo el que tuvo para quejarse porque Jackie estaba a una distancia bastante corta. Sus manos estaban unidas por sus palmas y con un fuerte destello las abanicó contra su oponente.

Nam salió volando por una poderosa corriente de aire, perdiendo instantáneamente el combate.

"¡Y fuera! ¡El participante Nam ha caído de la plataforma! ¡Jackie Chun es el ganador!" El público rugió al haber disfrutado de un grandioso combate. Por supuesto que no todos eran tan felices. Nam le había fallado a su gente. Una vez que se levanto le realizo una reverencia a Jackie para luego salir del lugar e iniciar el siguiente combate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jackie había aislado a Nam para una charla mientras que en la plataforma seguirían con los combates. Los siguientes era Goku y Giran. Krilin, Yamcha y Naruto despidieron a su amigo deseándole suerte en su siguiente demostración, aunque se vieron bastante intimidados por la gran corpulencia que mostraba su siguiente oponente.

Desde el inicio Goku demostró su gran fuerza al público. Con gran habilidad tomo la cola de Giran y le mando a volar fuera de la plataforma con una gran velocidad. Lamentablemente para el niño Giran utilizo sus alas para regresar a la plataforma. Sin hacer esperar el monstruo volador ataco a Goku con su goma especial en forma de dos anillos que le aprisionaron. Rápidamente quiso venganza enviándolo a volar de la misma manera que hizo el niño con él.

"¡Goku!" gritaron sus amigos preocupados.

"Es inútil, ya no regresara." Alardeo Giran en victoria.

Desde lejos todos escucharon un grito del niño. "¡Nube voladora!" En cuestión de segundo Goku regreso a la plataforma gracias a aquella especial nube. Todos los que veían la nube por primera vez quedaron impactados por ello, incluyendo a Naruto.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo tener una?" pregunto el rubio bastante curioso.

"¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Eso es trampa!" Interrumpió Giran las preguntas del rubio con sus propios reclamos contra el anunciador y arbitro. "Yo use mis alas y la goma que use la produce mi cuerpo de forma natural."

El árbitro y el anunciador parecieron charlarlo seriamente a susurros en unos minutos. "En vista de este extraño evento. El uso de esa nube del participante Goku es completamente legal, pero no se le permitirá usarla de nuevo o quedara descalificado." Concluyeron reiniciando con la pelea.

"He-he-he… veamos como te salvas ahora." Gruño Giran con aires de grandeza. El resto parecía bastante descontento con la decisión del árbitro. "¡Te acabare con un solo golpe!" Giran corrió a todo lo que daba para impactar a Goku con su gigantesco brazo. Todos solo pudieron mirar el momento en el que el niño prácticamente desapareció de su lugar. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde te metiste, enano?"

"¡Estoy aquí!" grito Goku llamando la atención de su oponente. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al encontrar a Goku colgando del brazo de Giran gracias a una cola. "Mi colita acaba de regresar."

"¿Co-cola?" preguntaron todos impactados y otros tantos aterrados como Bulma, Yamcha, Puar y Oolong.

El niño de cabello negro se balanceó con su cola para aterrizar a una distancia prudente de Giran, cayendo hábilmente de pie a pesar de estar aprisionado. "¡Ahora que regreso me siento más fuerte que nunca!" Con esas palabras Goku separo sus brazos para destruir con gran facilidad la gruesa y dura goma que lo aprisionaba. Giran estaba aterrado al ver aquello. Posteriormente Goku se paro sobre su cola y se arrojó contra la muralla junto a la plataforma destruyéndola con una patada.

"¿Preparado para continuar?" dijo confiado el muchacho.

"Me rindo…" Fue la respuesta inmediata de su oponente, incluso mostraba una bandera blanca en señal de su respuesta sincera. Goku cayó al suelo por la decepción de su respuesta. En verdad que quería pelear contra él.

"¡Ay, yo en verdad quería luchar!" Se quejo el niño completamente defraudado. "Tendré que esperar a la siguiente ronda." Goku camino fuera de la plataforma, pero fue parado por la voz de Naruto.

"Oye, ¿Por qué tienes cola?" pregunto el rubio bastante confuso.

Goku se volteo, le parecía extraño que tanto Yamcha como Krilin se mantuvieran callados, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, simplemente se volteo para responder a su más reciente amigo. "En realidad no lo se, desde que tengo memoria siempre…" Paro sus palabras al ver la razón por la que Krilin y Yamcha se mantenían en silencio. Naruto le seguía, pero lo importante era que estaba haciéndolo sobre su nube voladora. "¡Puedes montar la nube voladora!"

"¿Eh? ¿Así se llama? ¿Qué tiene de raro? Tu también lo haces, ¿Verdad?" Respondió bastante confuso por la actitud de sus amigos.

"Pe-pero hasta ahora solo Goku ha sido capaz de montarla." Reclamo Krilin.

"Eso es verdad, solo aquellos que poseen corazón puro pueden montar una Nube Voladora." Agrego Jackie Chun.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" pregunto Goku, aunque todos se preguntaban todos, aunque eso solo confirmaba las sospechas de Yamcha sobre aquel anciano. Cada vez tomaba forma como el Maestro Roshi, tan solo tenia que esperar su oportunidad.

"Ah, es que he leído una leyenda sobre esa nube en un libro, pero pensé que era solo eso, nunca espere encontrar una de verdad." Agrego Jackie de una forma sobreactuada, pero con facilidad engaño a los niños, tan solo Krilin quedo algo sospechoso por ello.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ahora tendremos el combate final de la primera ronda! ¡Naruto contra Yamcha!" Grito el anunciador por el micrófono.

"_Es hora de ver que tan fuerte es este niño. Sé que Goku se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte, solo puedo imaginar que Krilin y este niño estén en un nivel similar._" Pensó Yamcha asumiendo su famosa postura del estilo del Lobo. Los tambores comenzaron a sonar mientras Naruto tomo una postura bastante descuidada. "_Veamos que tan poderoso es el entrenamiento del viejo Roshi_"

"¡Que comience el combate!" Grito el árbitro mientras sonaba el gong.

Yamcha inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque. Con su mano en forma de garra intento golpear a Naruto, pero este lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, inmediatamente intento repetir lo mismo con el brazo disponible, pero igualmente el rubio lo detuvo. Así comenzó el combate. El bandido del desierto estaba sorprendido. Naruto podía leer todos sus movimientos como si estuvieran en cámara lenta. Intentó con una patada baja a ras del suelo, pero el rubio la evadió con facilidad dando un pequeño brinco dándole una patada directamente a la cabeza.

La fuerza fue tal que enviado a volar a rumbo exterior de la plataforma, pero en el último instante uso sus brazos para balancearse y situarlos sobre tierra. Uso un rechazo para elevarse y caer en pie, tan solo a milímetros de la orilla de la plataforma. Yamcha sudó frio por la cercanía a la derrota. Entre tanto Naruto estaba mirándole fijamente, sin siquiera estar un poco agotado.

"_Esto es inútil. ¿Tan grande es nuestra diferencia? Si es así, ¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Goku?_" Cuestiono el anterior bandido del desierto. "Tendré que revelar mi mejor técnica. En verdad eres fuerte, Naruto." Confesó al rubio.

"Debo decir que lo que Goku dijo sobre ti es verdad, eres fuerte'ttebayo." Respondió Naruto poniéndose en posición de combate. "Estaré preparado para lo que lances."

"¡Que así sea! ¡Conocerás la fuerza del lobo!" Su postura cambio dramáticamente imitando a la de un lobo a punto de ataque. Naruto no sabia que esperar, por el momento solo podía confiar en detener o evadir el ataque próximo. "_No quería revelar la mejora de mi ataque todavía, estaba reservado para Goku. Supongo que Naruto será el conejillo de indias._"

Al mismo tiempo el par de estudiantes del Maestro Roshi observaban el combate desde la estadía conjunta a la plataforma, donde solo los peleadores podían ver el combate. Goku ensancho sus ojos, reconociendo la postura del ataque. "Yamcha va a usar su mejor ataque." Confeso entusiasmado. "Realmente quiero que ninguno de ellos pierda, quisiera enfrentarles." Agrego con inocencia in convicción, causando que Krilin levantara una ceja. Iba a preguntar sobre que técnica, pero Yamcha se le adelanto.

"**¡Ryoga Fufu Ken!**" **[[N/a: Golpe Colmillo del lobo]] **Las manos, aunque mantuvieran su apariencia de manos ya no lo eran. Eran verdaderos colmillos de lobo que golpeaban a Naruto a gran velocidad, o por lo menos eso pensó el bandido, ya que durante la ejecución noto que Naruto evadía todos los golpes. Lo que es peor, para el golpe final donde unía ambas manos en algo realmente poderoso, el ataque iba hacia alguien que ya no estaba ahí. Naruto había desaparecido de su vista. "¿Dónde estas?" grito.

Tanto como Goku y Jackie miraron en sorpresa lo que Naruto había hecho, cada uno con sus propias reacciones.

"¡Esa es la técnica del viejo Jackie!" grito Goku bastante impresionado, viendo la replica de Naruto de lo que Jackie había hecho contra Nam al momento de esquivar su ataque celestial.

Por otro lado, Jackie o mejor dicho, el Maestro Roshi, miraba igualmente impresionado, tan solo que diferencia de Goku, este se reservo solo a su propios pensamientos. "_Im-imposible, ¿Realizar el __**Zanzoken**_**[[N/a: Golpe de Imagen Diferida]]**_ solo con verlo? ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de Naruto?_" Pensaba el anciano alertadamente.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Advirtió Bulma.

Era extraño para Naruto. No sabia de donde había venido esta idea, era como si su cuerpo supiera algo que su mente no, pero al mismo tiempo tenia la idea de nostalgia desconocida. Por el momento dejo eso de lado, ya que su contrataque había comenzado estando agachado justo atrás de Yamcha. "**¡Hiden Taijutsu Oji: Sennen Goroshi!**" **[[N/a: Técnica de cuerpo secreta: Mil Años de Muerte]]**.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Se que es corto y se que la aucencia ha sido larga de esta historia, pero asi es el estilo que mantiene y espero apegarme a el. Tampoco me pueden culpar, no hay mucha actividad en esta historia. En fin, publico este capitulo no solo para avanzar y darles el gusto un poco más, tambien tomo la oportunidad de cambiarlo oficalmente a la seccion crossover. Antiguamente tenia miedo debido a la baja cantidad de personas que iba a esa seccion, pero en vista que "Espiritu de Fuego" ha recibido una buena cantidad de comentarios, comenzare a desplazar algunos a esta seccion. **

**¡Comentarios por favor!  
¡No son muchos los que recibe esta historia!  
Pero dejenme saber que la leen  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**¡Un choque en la semifinal! ¡Kame Hame Ha vs Rasengan!**

"¿Eh?" Fue el único sonido que emitió la boca de Yamcha ante la duda.

El grito de advertencia de Bulma o el nombramiento de la técnica de Naruto no fueron suficientes para indicarle como reaccionar correctamente. Seguido a esto, el dolor y la violación de su espacio personal no tardaron en llegar, porque cuatro dedos le habían invadido como una forma de ataque no convencional. Propulsado como un cohete al compas de un grito; Yamcha, el bandido del desierto salió en un verdadero salto en diagonal, tan solo para aterrizar fuera de la plataforma, contra el muro de seguridad que contenía al público.

Jackie, Krilin, Bulma, Oolong y Puar compartían la similitud de sus quijadas caídas, mientras el publico observaba inciertos sobre lo que acababa de suceder, incluso el Anunciador se tuvo que limpiar sus gafas para entender lo que ocurría. Tan solo no esperaban que Goku fuera el primero en reaccionar ante tal resultado.

"¡Increíble! ¡Derrotaste a Yamcha con solo una técnica! Naruto, ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?" Preguntaba el pelinegro entusiasmado de aprender tal técnica magnificente. Como respuesta Naruto simplemente se puso en pie y le sonrió.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y… …e-esta… …fu-fuera." Tartamudeo aun aceptando la idea el anunciador, para solo roncar levemente y sacar la inseguridad, para luego anunciar con su característico estilo. "¡Esta fuera! ¡El participante Yamcha ha caído fuera de la plataforma! ¡El participante Naruto es el vencedor!" El grito fue a tiempo para que la multitud se uniera en la dicha de la victoria.

"¿Qué clase de técnica fue esa?" Gruño Yamcha levantándose del suelo. "Fue una total broma." No solo había perdido la pelea, también su orgullo, y lo más importante, le dolía un parte que no debería ser tocada.

"No lo se, vino a mi mente por si sola. De alguna manera es familiar." Confeso el rubio patilludo igualmente confuso por los acontecimientos. Sin más que decir Naruto salió de la plataforma para encontrarse con Krilin y Goku en el camino. "¡Goku! ¡Nos enfrentaremos en la siguiente ronda'ttebayo!" Proclamo entusiasmado.

"¡No puedo esperar!" Secundo el pelinegro con el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo.

Krilin observo a ambos discutir, nervioso de pensar en su siguiente oponente. Jackie Chun había demostrado ser un oponente peligroso ya que con gran facilidad derroto a Nam. Mientras que gracias a Goku y Naruto, más la victoria contra Bacterian le habían otorgado mayor confianza en sus habilidades, estaba lejos de ser un respeto alto propio. No entendía como el pelinegro o el rubio podía estar tan tranquilos durante un combate, aun cuando los tres tuvieron el mismo entrenamiento previo.

"Antes de seguir con las semifinales…" Los pensamientos depresivos de Krilin fueron interrumpidos por la voz del anunciador hablando por el micrófono. "…quisiera llamar a nuestros tres participantes más jóvenes: Goku, Naruto y Krilin. Aun a tan temprana edad se han demostrado como verdaderos luchadores." Los tres niños fueron al frente, en la plataforma junto al hombre. "¿Podrían decirnos sus edades?"

"Tengo trece años." Fue la respuesta de Krilin. El anunciador corrió el micrófono hacia el pelinegro.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Goku al ver el desconocido objeto presentado.

"Goku…" susurro Krilin, aunque no ayudaba de mucho ya que el aparato igual amplificaba sus susurros. "…es un micrófono."

"¿Micrófono?" cuestionó sacando varias risas del publico.

"Es un aparato que sirve para aumentar la voz." Agrego cansadamente y notablemente avergonzado el rapado estudiante de Roshi.

"Ah, ya entiendo. Veamos… mi edad es de…" Goku comenzó a contar con los dedos. "Doce, tengo doce años." Explico con victoria al haber contado bien gracias al entrenamiento del estudio dado por el mismo maestro Roshi. Mientras esto ocurría Naruto sudaba bastante, debido a cierto hecho importante, y lamentablemente ya llegaban hasta a él.

"¿Y tu muchacho?" Pregunto cortésmente el anunciador, aunque se sacaba el sudor con un pañuelo de tela, se notaba que estos niños le hacían bastante más complicado su trajo de lo habitual. Pero como siempre, un anunciador profesional debe estar preparado para todas estas contingencias.

"No lo se…" Confeso apenadamente.

"¿No sabes tu edad?" cuestiono el anunciador, mientras el publico comenzaba a murmurar ante la sorpresa. A su fortuna Krilin vio por la difícil situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

"Naruto perdió la memoria." Intervino Krilin ante el micrófono. "El Maestro Roshi le encontró bastante herido mientras entrenábamos. No sabe de donde viene o algo sobre su pasado, solo recordaba su nombre. Finalmente el Maestro Roshi le acepto como estudiante, ya que según él nos explico el entrenar artes marciales implica entrenar tanto cuerpo como mente, y era posible por este método que Naruto recobrara sus recuerdos."

"Vaya, esa es toda una historia." Confesó el anunciador rubio. "Espero que logres recuperar tu memoria algún día… …espera, ¿Dijiste Maestro Roshi?" Todo el público se había vuelto casi loco al escuchar esas palabras. "¿Ustedes son estudiantes del Maestro Roshi?"

"Así es, por eso usamos las mismas ropas'ttebayo." Contesto Naruto, sacando otro grito de asombro de la multitud y del propio anunciador. La multitud ya no mostraban murmullos, eran verdaderas conversaciones de lo increíble que veían sus ojos. Aunque todo llego a su fin cuando un anciano se paro en la plataforma, junto al anunciador.

"¿Y a mi no me vas a entrevistar?" cuestión un tanto herido de que los niños fueran mas interesantes que él. "También soy uno de los semifinalistas." Antes de que el anunciador pudiera reclamar algo, Jackie dando uso de su gran velocidad tomo el micrófono de sus manos. "Gracias…" el anciano camino hacia el frente donde todos observaban, su postura cambio radicalmente a una cómica. "¡Hola, soy Jackie Chun!" Como si se tratara de la coreografía de un cantante levanto su mano disponible y chasqueó los dedos al tempo de una canción. "Y uno, y dos, y uno, dos, tres…" Inmediatamente comenzó los pasos de baile. "Pirompompom bariduba, pirompompom bariduba." Se movía de un lado a otro en la plataforma al tempo de su canción.

"¡Pirompompom bariduba!" Sin siquiera darse cuenta Goku se agregó a la coreografía de pasos, imitando a Jackie al mismo ritmo.

"¡Pirompompom bariduba!" Al lado opuesto de Goku, junto a Jackie llego Naruto imitando los pasos de los otros dos.

Fueron dos minutos completos de pasos imitados a la perfección, casi parecía que habían practicado antes de hacerlo. Al terminar Jackie saludo al público en compañía de Goku y Naruto, le regreso el micrófono al anunciador y finalmente saludo a los dos niños que le habían ayudado tan felizmente. Se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, sin saber como responder a semejante intriga. Bulma, Oolong y Puar en el público simplemente observaron con sus quijadas abiertas.

Decidiendo que ya no había nada que hacer, Goku y Naruto salieron de la plataforma, y el anunciador declaro. "¡Que comience el combate!" El Gong sonó.

Jackie y Krilin tomaron distancia, vigilando atentamente el estado de su oponente. Krilin no se hizo esperar y ataco primero iniciando con una consecución de patadas, las que su oponente evadió con facilidad, luego dio un pequeño salto para una patada transversal de 180° desde su posición, Jackie solo se agacho para evadir, seguido a esto Krilin intento con un puñetazo el cual fue sostenido por Jackie. "En verdad eres un chiquillo muy fuerte."

Krilin solo gruño, él estaba usando toda su fuerza para avanzar por el puño, pero el anciano permanecía sin moverse. "Lamentablemente aun te faltan años antes de que me puedas ganar." Agregó confiadamente. Viendo que no había progresos Krilin dio un salto hacia atrás permaneciendo en guardia.

Jackie finalmente cambio su postura pasiva a una de ataque. "Lamentablemente aquí es donde termina." Casi pareció que se deslizaba por el suelo, porque en centésimas de segundo su puño estaba golpeando la cara de Krilin, enviándolo con gran velocidad hacia el muro de respaldo de la plataforma. Se podía ver la contusión del golpe en la frente el calvo. A la sorpresa del anciano, el niño se volvió a levantar quejándose levemente por el dolor.

"Es muy rápido… …ni siquiera pude verlo." Murmuro.

"¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Yo pude verlo!" Alertó Goku estándole observando por sobre la pared junto a Naruto. "Recuerda que fuimos entrenados por Roshi."

"Es verdad, recuerda el entrenamiento de las abejas." Agrego Naruto, haciendo pasar un dolor fantasma reflejo a los tres estudiantes de Roshi ante el recordatorio, no fue bonito. "Si Goku y yo pudimos verlo, tu también puedes hacerlo'ttebayo."

"Correcto… ¿Abejas?" La seguridad fue otorgada por sus amigos fue rápidamente sustituida por la duda, pero la mente de Krilin trabajaba más rápido. Recordaba claramente el entrenamiento de las abejas. Básicamente Roshi les había atado a un árbol para luego provocar un panal de abejas sobre sus cabezas y salir corriendo. Los tres muchachos se vieron forzados a intentar esquivar y atacar a los pequeños objetivos, considerando que la cuerda que los unía al árbol era bastante corta, también tenían que estar atentos de no enredarse con las cuerdas de los otros. "¡Ah, ya entiendo!"

"¡Sigue adelante Krilin!" Grito Naruto en respuesta.

"¿Abejas?" fue el turno de Goku para mantener las dudas.

"Si, creo que ese entrenamiento era para aumentar nuestros reflejos." Comento el rubio no tan seguro de ello, tan solo se guio por lo similar de las situaciones. Goku miro a Naruto extrañado para luego unir los hilos de los dos temas.

"¡Ah, tienes razón!" Grito finalmente Goku.

"¿Entonces crees que ahora puedes ver mis movimientos? Ya lo veremos." Jackie asumió la misma postura anterior, mientras Krilin se tensó observando atentamente el inicio de su movimiento. Entonces se _deslizó_. Pudo notar el momento en que la postura de la mano se volvió un puño.

"¡Ahora!" grito Krilin corriendo a toda su velocidad.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en posiciones opuestas. Jackie estaba impresionado ya que en verdad había bloqueado el movimiento. "_En verdad que estos muchachos progresan rápidamente, y eso que esto es solo su primer torneo_."

"¿Verdad que pudiste verlo?" Le pregunto Goku.

"¡Si, ustedes tenían razón!" Respondió Krilin. "Ahora, vera mi verdadero poder." Agrego mirando a su oponente.

"¿Ah? ¿Crees que estas a mi altura? Que muchacho tan engreído." Se burlo Jackie ante tales palabras grandes saliendo del rapado.

"Tal vez no en estatura, pero le demostrare lo que es capaz de hacer un estudiante del Maestro Roshi. ¡Hya!" Grito el estudiante de Roshi al correr hacia su oponente. Jackie le imitó para saltar a un nuevo encuentro de alta velocidad. Milésimas de segundo más tarde ambos estaban espalda a espalda. Naruto y Goku gruñeron en pena, ya que habían visto el resultado de este último encuentro. Krilin cayó por un golpe bien dado.

"¡El participante Krilin ha caído inconsciente! ¡Comenzare con el conteo! Uno… …dos… …tres… …cuatro…"

"¡Vamos Krilin!" Gritaba Goku.

"…cinco… …seis… …siete…"

"¡Tienes que levantarte'ttebayo!" Secundo Naruto.

"…ocho… …nueve…" A sorpresa de todos Krilin se puso en pie rápidamente. "¡Increíble! ¡El participante Krilin se ha vuelto a levantar!"

"_Increíble, se puso de pie luego de semejante golpe y todo gracias a mis instrucciones._" Pensaba Roshi orgulloso de que su estudiante hubiera progresado tanto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el anunciador que se puso junto a él. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Si, ¿Podría explicarnos lo que acaba de suceder?" Ni en anunciador o el público estaban preparados para la respuesta cooperativa tanto de Jackie como de Krilin. Muchos pensarían que un enfrentamiento tan elaborado seria mentira, pero en vista que ellos no habían hablado en absoluto entre si, era imposible de mentir. "¡Ustedes son increíbles! ¡Esa fue una verdadera lucha en alta velocidad! Entonces, por favor, prosigan." Inmediatamente Jackie y Krilin retomaron posturas.

"_Este tipo en verdad es fuerte, no puedo ganar por métodos convencionales._" Se dijo en su mente severamente el niño calvo. "_Creo que esto puede funcionar…_" sonrió maliciosamente al formular un plan. De la nada puso su mano en el interior de su ropa revelando ropa interior de mujer y la arrojo hacia el frente. Al desconocimiento de Krilin, los instintos de Roshi dieron puntapiés cuando el anciano saltó hacia la ropa intima con objetivo de no caer al suelo.

Habiendo bajado su guardia Krilin le otorgó una poderosa patada que envió a Jackie a volar fuera de la plataforma, a una gran altura. "¡Si, funciono!"

"¡Bien hecho Krilin!" Gritaron Goku y Naruto.

"Ese truco solo funcionaria en el viejo Roshi." Se dijo Yamcha observando la batalla en una posición distinta pero del mismo lugar permitido a solo los luchadores.

"¡No puedo creer que cayera en un truco tan simple!" se maldijo Jackie volando por los cielos, saliendo incluso de la zona del torneo. Ahora sobrevolaba en plena ciudad para caer sobre el pavimento. "¡Me niego a perder de esta manera!" Viendo el concreto acercarse preparo sus manos juntas, acumulando su poder interior en sus manos. "**¡Kame… …Hame…**" Sus manos y pronto su cuerpo resplandeció en una poderosa energía azul. "**…Ha!**" **[[N/a: Onda destructiva de la Tortuga]]**

La energía azul broto de sus manos en forma de una columna la cual impulso a Jackie sin que tocara el pavimento lejos de este y con dirección de regreso al torneo. El publico, y los participante observadores estaban mudos al ver semejante vuelo. Segundos más tarde aterrizo elegantemente en el mismo lugar del que fue despedido.

"Estoy para servirles." Reverencio Jackie ante el estupefacto Krilin.

Krilin, Naruto y el público gritaron ante la impresión. "¡Oye, Jackie! Ese fue el **Kame Hame Ha**." Concluyo Goku.

"Así es." Confeso el anciano con orgullo.

"¿Qué?" grito Krilin.

"¿Kame Hame que?" pregunto Naruto impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. "¿Goku, que fue eso'ttebayo?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La batalla había concluido con Jackie Chun como el ganador, aunque Krilin luchó sorprendentemente para alguien de su edad. Incluso el público quedo maravillado con el combate, algo que no se logra ver muy seguido, aun con el torneo cada cinco años.

"¡Ahora es tiempo del ultimo combate de las semifinales!" Grito el anunciador por su micrófono. "Los siguientes son ambos estudiantes del Roshi, al igual que Krilin del combate pasado así que no hay porque dudar de que este combate será uno para recordar." Los dos niños pasaron a la plataforma desde el fondo. Al llegar al centro se voltearon en posiciones opuestas para tomar distancia y mirar al otro, cada uno tomo posiciones de ataque.

"Tenia ganas de luchar contra ti." Confesó Goku. "Espero que esto sea emocionante."

"Lo mismo digo, Goku."

Los tambores repercutieron a lo largo de todo el lugar, acelerando su ritmo cada vez más hasta que el gong sonara acompañado de las palabras que todos los presentes esperaban. "¡Que comience en combate!"

Naruto inicio yendo directamente hacia Goku. Dos golpes, izquierda y derecha, cada uno esquivado debidamente por el pelinegro, posteriormente Naruto ataco con una patada derecha hacia su cabeza, pero el pelinegro se agacho para evadirla y utilizando su cola agarro la pierna en tierra de Naruto, causando que este cayera. El rubio logro evitar caer con su brazo derecho para dar un rechazo y saltar hacia atrás, pero Goku venia en su dirección con su contrataque en ejecución. Tan solo se había repuesto a tiempo para detener con sus manos la patada directa de Goku viniendo justo a su cara y usando solo fuerza le rechazo, enviando a Goku hacia atrás.

El pelinegro se recupero en el aire cayendo en pie, para que ambos retomaran sus posiciones de ataque.

"No lo haces nada mal, Naruto."

"Igual tu'ttebayo." Confeso Naruto.

Ambos mostraban sonrisas sinceras sin quitar la vista del otro, mientras que el público solo podía gritar de emoción. La demostración de fuerza de ambos para una pelea que acababa de comenzar con estaba nada de mal. El anunciador iba a decir algo, pero el ataque entre los dos había comenzado de nuevo.

Naruto nuevamente fue hacia Goku con intenciones de dar un derechazo, Goku se agachó hacia el frente, pasando por un costado del puñetazo hacia el tórax de Naruto con un mismo derechazo, logrando darle en el blanco, inmediatamente siguió con una consecución de varios golpes, pero Naruto bloqueo el ultimo con el costado de su brazo, para contestar el mismo con una patada, enviándolo en dirección hacia fuera de la plataforma.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera cantar victoria, utilizo su cola para alterar su rumbo para aterrizar justo al borde. Goku iba a respirar aliviado, pero inmediatamente vio que Naruto no se había detenido. Estaba frente a él dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero el rubio solo golpeo el aire mientras la imagen falsa se disipaba.

"_**Zanzoken**_," Pensó impresionado el rubio con patillas.

"¡Ahora si te tengo!" Goku atacaba con un golpe doble de sus puños juntos desde arriba, justo en la cabeza de Naruto, pero al igual que él antes desapareció en una imagen borrosa. "¿Tu también?" Grito impresionado y alertado.

"**¡Hiden Taijutsu Oji: Sennen Goroshi!**" Goku reconoció esas palabras provenientes del rubio, y por fortuna fallo utilizando una vez más el **Zanzoken**. "Falle'ttebayo." Naruto se volteo para ver a Goku al otro extremo de la plataforma.

"Eso fue peligroso, estuvo demasiado cerca." Dijo Goku sudando, pero no por el cansancio, por la presión y el alivio de estar a salvo de tal técnica. Seriamente no espero que Naruto volviera a desaparecer en otro **Zanzo [[N/a: Ilusión de Imagen]]** bastante irregular. En esta ocasión fue predicho por Goku, usando su cola hizo perder el equilibrio a Naruto que estaba nuevamente a espaldas y ante la falta de defensa ataco con una poderosa patada con sus piernas formando un ángulo de 120°. "¡No me puedes engañar!"

Naruto salido despedido por los aires a una gran altura con rumbo de colisión fuera de la plataforma, para ser específicos terminaría por caer justo en el centro del público, estos ya despejaban la zona de aterrizaje. Goku y Jackie vieron el evento decepcionados, esperando más del ingenioso rubio.

"_¡No puedo perder tan fácilmente'ttebayo!_" Pensaba el rubio con desesperación e impotencia.

Un destello verde hizo que todo lo viera en cámara lenta, enfocando su vista en el objeto causante de dicho destello. Era el collar que no se había quitado desde que fue encontrado por el Maestro Roshi y que por alguna razón no se quería despegar de él. Tenia un valor profundo, pero que su mente ignoraba por completo. Entonces fue como si esa luz del collar que emitía por reflejo del sol de mediodía llamara algo dentro de si al punto de que su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover por si mismo. Era como una relación estrecha entre ese collar y este movimiento corporal.

Extendió su mano y pronto una esfera se formo en esta. La sensación era familiar, muy familiar, pero daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que realizaba esto de esa manera, como si hubiera progresado sin saber como era su resultado anterior. La esfera de color azul transparente y de núcleo blanco rápidamente tomo el tamaño de su mano…

…entonces el nombre vino naturalmente.

"**¡Rasengan!**" **[[N/a: Esfera Espiral]]**

Naruto alzó la esfera hacia el suelo para apoyarse en esta, siendo lo único que le separaba del suelo y de la derrota. El publico que había formado un circulo a su alrededor observaban la escena atónitos viendo al rubio mantener su distancia del suelo. Bulma, Oolong y Puar, quienes estaban al frente mirando hacia la plataforma se tuvieron que abrir paso entre la gente para entender lo que sucedía. Al llegar tan solo estaban tan mudos como el resto.

"¿Qué? ¿El participante Naruto no ha perdido? ¡Debo investigar esto!" El anunciador estando del otro lado del muro que separaba al publico de la zona del combate, se paro sobre el mismo muro para ver sobre las cabezas de los presentes, lamentablemente no era suficiente. "¡Quítense del medio!" Grito por el micrófono.

Todos los presentes se apartaron, dejando un camino visual para dejarle ver claramente. Naruto estaba en posición invertida y con una esfera azul en su mano, la cual impedía que tocara el suelo. El problema que dicha esfera estaba lentamente taladrando el suelo, mientras él luchaba por no perder la concentración de la técnica. Ahora, gracias al anunciador, incluso Goku, Krilin, Yamcha y Jackie podían ver desde la plataforma al rubio desafiando la caída.

"¡Impresionante! ¡El participante Naruto ha realizado una técnica para evitar tocar el suelo! Es como una esfera de un pequeño tamaño y muy brillante, pero…" El hombre rubio se ajusto sus gafas para ver más detalladamente el suceso. "…parece ser que no se puede mover y si no se mueve, no podrá regresar a la plataforma. ¿Qué es lo que hará?"

"¡Esto'ttebayo!" grito con fuerza. El rubio inclino su cuerpo en dirección a la plataforma, entonces desestabilizo la técnica para crear una gran explosión de viento. La gente que rodeaba el perímetro se cubrió los ojos ante la explosión de polvo, escombros y viento. Pronto trataban de quitarse el polvo o intentar abrir los ojos para ver el resultado, mientras que los afortunados lejanos podía ver los resultados sin los problemas visuales.

La esfera exploto y con la ayuda de la inclinación de Naruto, salió disparado de regreso a la plataforma, aterrizando justo frente al impresionado Goku.

"¡Bien! ¿Continuamos?" Grito el rubio mucho a la sorpresa de todos.

"Naruto… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Recobraste la memoria? Le llamaste Ra-ra…" Goku tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía decirlo.

"Por alguna razón solo recordé eso, se llama **Rasengan**. No recuerdo como o quien me lo enseño, pero siento que esta relacionado a este collar." Naruto mostro el cristal verde que colgaba desde su cuello. "Cuando lo vi, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo." Explicaba mientras el público que se ponía al tanto de los sucesos. "Aunque creo que es diferente… …por alguna razón siento que antes era más difícil hacerlo. Creo que el entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi me ayudo en eso."

Entre tanto, el anciano nombrado bajo el seudónimo de Jackie Chun observaba la batalla. Estaba demasiado lejos para calcular el daño de la técnica desconocida de Naruto, pero seria innegable decir que no estaba intrigado por ver el potencial de algo tan nuevo y desconocido.

"¡Asombroso!" Intervino el anunciador al escuchar la explicación del muchacho, mientras veía los daños de su ataque. Era un enorme cráter que había perforado el concreto solido, lo interesante es que la perforación parecía llevar líneas espirales. "¡El participante Naruto ha recordado algo de su pasado que oportunamente le salvo de ser eliminado!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Probemos tu **Rasengan** contra mi **Kame Hame Ha**!" Exclamo Goku inesperadamente.

"Espera, ¿Puedes hacer la técnica de Jackie Chun?" Cuestiono sorprendido el rubio.

"¡No es de Jackie Chun! ¡Es del Maestro Roshi! Antes de comenzar a entrenar con el maestro, vi como la hizo y lo intente hacer, aunque no era muy poderosa en aquel entonces en comparación a la del maestro, ya que el destruyo toda una montaña." Rememoraba el pelinegro.

"¡Destruyo una montaña! No se si mi Rasengan pueda hacer eso…" Confeso apenado Naruto. "¡Pero lo intentare!" Era impresionante como voluble podía ser el rubio, demostrando que no podía ser desalentado ante la adversidad. "¡Aquí voy!" Grito comenzando a enfocar su técnica en su mano.

Jackie enfoco su mirada en la esfera que se formaba, intrigado. La energía que salía de su mano parecía arremolinarse, moviendo el aire de su entorno por dicho efecto, mientras el del giro era único, las direcciones eran variadas para darle la forma final esférica.

"No… no puede ser." Murmuro Jackie, pero Krilin y Yamcha le escucharon.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto intrigado Yamcha.

"La técnica que esta usando Naruto es de un alto nivel de complejidad, en términos el **Kame Hame Ha ** no se puede comparar." Expresó severamente el maestro disfrazado, esto causaba un gran vuelco en el mundo de las artes marciales. "El **Kame Hame Ha** es básicamente un cumulo de energía para luego ser arrojado, esto requiere una gran cantidad de Ki concentrado para que pueda ser lanzado y ocasionar daño. Es lo complicado de la técnica, es poderosa, pero su requerimiento de Ki es agotante. Solo los más fuertes en artes marciales son capaces de una hazaña de ese tipo."

"Bueno, si el **Kame Hame Ha **es tan poderoso, ¿Cómo puede ser el **Rasengan** superior?" Cuestiono Krilin.

"Esta técnica no es solo sobre fuerza bruta. Mira atentamente Krilin: Naruto hace que su Ki gire rápidamente y en diversas direcciones, pero en un sentido, todo esto en algo tan diminuto como la palma de su mano. Esta rotación aumenta la efectividad de la técnica, pero le quita la eficacia de ser lanzada ya que requiere un empuje constante de su Ki." Mientras más la miraba, mas se sorprendía, incluso Jackie tenia una gota de sudor en su frente. "Aun con ese defecto, a diferencia del **Kame Hame Ha**, la energía necesaria es mucho menor por lo que el daño masivo es igualmente menor, en cambio aumenta su eficacia en la zona de impacto." Analizó rápidamente a la sorpresa de los oyentes, ya que estos se enfocaron inmediatamente en el encuentro de dos técnicas, sin saber que el anciano se había guardado un pensamiento. "_Yo jamás pensaría en realizar tan hazaña, quien la creó era un verdadero genio._"

"**Kame…**" Goku se llevo las manos hacia su cadera acumulando su Ki en la esfera azul, los rayos azules se escapaban ante el cumulo de poder. "**…Hame…**"

Naruto termino de formar el orbe en unos segundos, pero se aseguro de darle estabilidad y la fuerza necesaria. En esta ocasión se tomo la oportunidad de estudiarla más atentamente. El movimiento de su Ki venia naturalmente, como si se tratara de memoria muscular lo que la hacia perturbadoramente fácil de hacer. Sacándose esos sentimientos miro a Goku para ponerse en la postura de ataque. Se lanzo a correr contra el pelinegro con al esfera alzada hacia adelante en forma de estocada.

"**¡Rasengan!**"

"**¡Ha!**"

La columna de luz azul fue enviada hacia Naruto, o lo que tenía en frente a él, que era su orbe de energía. La colisión entre los dos poderes fue inminente. La columna fue frenada inmediatamente ante el toque con la esfera, mientras que la corrida de Naruto fue igualmente frenada. Nada se movía mientras el **Kame Hame Ha** mantenía su impacto contra el **Rasengan**, la energía era perforada y disipada por el orbe, mientras la cantidad bruta de energía de la columna impedía que la perforación avanzara.

Naruto dio un paso logrando hacer retroceder la energía.

Goku aumento el poder haciendo retroceder el paso dado por Naruto.

Los dos dieron un grito para medir la voluntad ante la tabla igualada de ambos poderes. Ponto la colisión de ambos llegaría aun final cuando el choque contante de las dos energías causo que fuera desencadenado una potente luz cegadora a todos los presentes. Seguido a esto se escucho la explosión del colapso de las dos técnicas.

Solo alguien con gafas podría ver el resultado.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Finalmente un nuevo capitulo. Tenia planeado que terminara de otra forma originalmente este capitulo, pero senti que se prolongaria mucho para el estilo de longitud, asi que sera para el siguiente. Una vez con el torneo terminado la historia se desarrollara más rapido concentrandonos en los hitos importantes de Dragon ball, de hecho no creo que esta historia supere más de 15 capitulos. Tratare de hacer interesante la trama, pero tampoco detallare las cosas que suceden iguales que en Dragon Ball.**

**Alguien me pregunto del porque era tan facil a Naruto realizar el Zanzoken. Crei que eso se deduciria solo: Naruto esta acostumbrado a la ventaja de engañar y distraer por cuerpos falsos [Kage Bunshin] y su estilo de lucha esta inconcientemente adaptada a esa forma. Al darle algo que le recordaba subconcientemente a su jutsu favorito, Naruto lo absorveria como una esponja.**

**¡Mas Reviews!  
O mejor dichos "Comment",a hora es mucho mas facil  
No tenen que ir a otra pagina  
¡Todo lo necesario esta ahi abajo!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:  
****¡Lucha de dos bestias! ¡El final del torneo!**

El anunciador pudo ver el resultado con claridad gracias a sus gafas. El detonar de las dos técnicas causo que ambos oponentes fueran repelidos en direcciones opuestas para caer sobre sus espaldas, aun sobre la plataforma. El público dio un silencio largo que termino por desatar toda una ovación para el combate que estaban presenciando.

"¡Este enfrentamiento en verdad es único en su clase! El participante Goku ha demostrado un **Kame Hame Ha** a una edad muy corta a pesar que el Maestro Roshi tardo cincuenta años en desarrollarla. Al mismo tiempo, su oponente ha recordado una técnica de su pasado." Al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos se volvían a poner en pie, eso fue oportuno para el comentarista. "Participante Naruto, ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa técnica?"

"**Rasengan**." Contesto al ponerse en pie y quitarse un poco de polvo de su ropa. Naruto miro a Goku, quien igualmente se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

"Así que es Esfera Espiral, por el nombre parece encajar bien con el efecto." Explico el hombre rubio por el micrófono; repentinamente ajusto sus gafas de sol para observar más atentamente a ambos contendientes. "Puedo ver que ninguno de ustedes esta cansado luego de tal demostración de fuerza." La respuesta de ambos fue simplemente reasumir posiciones.

Los luchadores del otro lado que observaban en las mismas condiciones de sorpresa, algunos más que otros.

"_Que Goku hubiera podido crear un __**Kame Hame ha**__ es sorprendente, pero me sorprende más la técnica de Naruto que puede hacerle frente. No se parece a mi técnica y ciertamente tampoco se parece al __**Dodon Pa**_**[[N/a: Onda Dodon, no tiene traducción la palabra Dodon]] **_de Tsuru." _Analizaba el maestro Roshi los últimos sucesos, al misterio de Krilin y Yamcha._ "Eso hace preguntarme, ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba Naruto antes de encontrarnos? En un inicio Krilin tenía problemas para mantenerse al tanto de Goku, lo que es normal luego de ser entrenado por su abuelo. Naruto, por otro lado, tenía un nivel similar al de Goku. Este es un misterio que no resolveré hasta que el propio Naruto nos cuente o alguien de su pasado llegue._"

"¿Continuamos?" Fue más un desafío que una pregunta la palabra que vino de Goku

"Me leíste la mente'ttebayo." Contesto Naruto en el mismo tono desafiante.

No hubo palabras, no hubo interludios. Era una lucha por la victoria.

Naruto y Goku no perdían la concentración durante el combate. Golpe de izquierda del pelinegro, bloqueo de Izquierda del pelirrubio; golpe de derecha del pelirrubio, bloqueo de derecha del pelinegro; patada alta del pelinegro, bloqueo de brazos en cruz del pelirrubio; patada de barrida del pelirrubio, un salto de evasión hacia atrás del pelinegro; salto hacia el frente seguido de un golpe derecho del pelinegro, respuesta igual de golpe derecho de parte del pelirrubio. Entonces se repetía.

"No puedo creerlo…" Murmuro Yamcha.

"Nunca les había visto moverse así…" agrego Krilin.

"Ambos han encontrado un oponente del mismo nivel. No solo eso, ninguno ha tenido tiempo de poner a prueba las nuevas habilidades… …que supuestamente les dio Roshi." El anciano tosió para desviar el punto de que casi había revelando su identidad durante la explicación. "Con este combate ambos están aprendiendo los limites de su cuerpo sin tener que preocuparse del tiempo, limites o daños, porque saben que el otro lo resistirá." Resalto Jackie sin dejar de ver el combate. "_Y esto solo me lo dificultara en el combate siguiente, quien sea el que gane._"

Poco a poco agarrando la experiencia del enfrentamiento y entendiendo mejor los limites de sus habilidades, los movimientos se iban poniendo más complicados, centrados y fuertes, casi como una lección autodidacta. Pero esto solo le agregaba emoción, ambos no perdían de vista cada movimiento, como si se les fuera a ir el mundo si lo hacían. Se podían ver las sonrisas con mirada atenta mientras creaban cada movimiento nuevo, mientras la adrenalina corría en su sangre.

Naruto logro atajar un golpe de Goku, para desviar su mano libre y luego conectarle un poderoso golpe contra la mejilla del pelinegro.

Goku uso su cola para hacerle perder el balance, dándole la oportunidad de darle una patada y enviando a Naruto contra la muralla conjunta a la plataforma. Naruto estaba preparado, recordando que algo similar había pasado antes. Ahora recobro la compostura para dar una vuelta, aterrizar en sus pies sobre la muralla y saltar inmediatamente contra Goku. Este evento fue visto de cerca por Jackie, Krilin y Yamcha, quienes vieron el salto justo a unos centímetros propios, pero no le dieron mucha atención en comparación a lo que preparaba Goku desde el momento en el que Naruto fue despedido por su patada.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto preparaba algo en su mano y estaba sorprendido al ver durante su salto de regreso que su oponente realizaba una medida similar. Las manos de Goku estaban a su cadera trasera junto a un resplandor azul potente. El rubio formaba rápidamente la esfera espiral en su mano derecha. La colisión por segunda vez en el mismo combate fue inminente.

"**¡Kame Hame Ha!**"

"**¡Rasengan!**"

A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora fue a corta distancia con el punto de origen en las manos de Goku del Kame Hame Ha impactando directamente contra el Rasengan. Fue una explosión monumental de luz ante el impacto inmediato. Goku fue lanzado en un derrape sobre sus pies para evitar caer de la plataforma e inmediatamente dio un salto hacia su oponente, mientras Naruto fue enviado de regreso contra el muro, para repetir el proceso de salto.

Fue un choque aéreo donde el puñetazo derecho de cada uno conecto contra la mejilla del otro para que ambos cayeran derribados: Goku sobre su espalda para mirar el suelo, mientras que Naruto de frente para mirar el suelo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente manteniendo sus sonrisas.

"Nunca… …había tenido un combate tan emocionante." Dijo Goku mirando el cielo.

"Te diría que siento lo mismo, pero no recuerdo si tuve uno igual antes." Confeso Naruto manteniendo su posición. Pero pronto la sonrisa de Goku cambio, seguido por un silencio misterioso. Como no había movimientos de su parte el anunciador comenzó a contar y Naruto se volvió a poner en pie. "¿Goku? ¿Qué te ocurre?" Se podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón cada vez latiendo más y más rápido, mientras sus ojos se volvieron rojos; fue cuando literalmente su ropa en el tórax se desgarro.

"¡No puede ser!" grito Bulma.

"Esto es lo peor que podía ocurrir." Acompaño Oolong.

Yamcha observo el cielo. "¡Si, hay luna llena!" gritó.

"¿Goku?" Pregunto Krilin dudoso de lo que ocurría.

Fue cuando toda la ropa de desgarro. Pronto el cuerpo humano dejo de serlo, mientras toda la piel era cubierta por un grueso y denso pelaje. Su tamaño aumentaba y sus dientes revelaban gruesos colmillos. En cuestión de segundos ya no era un niño humano, era toda bestia gigantesca. Sus ojos rojos y su rugido espanto a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?" cuestiono Jackie, Krilin se preguntaba lo mismo.

"¡No es una técnica! ¡Goku pierde el control y se transforma en eso cuando ve la luna!" Grito a los presentes restantes. Inmediatamente Krilin y Yamcha tuvieron que esquivar un manotazo del gigantesco primate, separándolos de Jackie Chun. Ahora los dos jóvenes estaban junto a Bulma, Puar y Oolong.

Viendo el problema en el que se encontraba y escuchando las explicaciones de Yamcha, Naruto decidió atacar y dejarle inconsciente, tal vez de esa forma lo regresaría a la normalidad. "¡Yo soy tu oponente, Goku!" Exclamo el rubio para llamar la atención del primate para que este dejara de su destrucción masiva. Lamentablemente consiguió su deseo, ya que sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en el rubio patilludo. Este no se quedo de brazos cruzados, ya que una esfera se formo en su mano.

El primate le lanzo un puñetazo que el rubio esquivo, oportunamente esto dejo el puño incrustado en la plataforma. Naruto salto sobre el puño para correr por su brazo e intentar impactar su técnica contra la cabeza de la bestia. Solo que no espero que la bestia usara su mano libre para tomarle por prisionero. Los gritos del rubio no tardaron en llegar ante la presión de la mano apretándole.

"¡Esa bestia atrapo a Naruto!" Grito Bulma. "Lo va a matar."

"¡No si actuamos primero!" contradijo Yamcha.

"¿Y como podemos detenerle?" cuestiono Krilin al ver la fuerza de esa bestia.

"Goku se transforma en esa bestia debido a la luna llena, pero es solo gracias a que tiene su cola. Si se la cortamos regresara a la normalidad." Explico aceleradamente. "¡Rápido Puar, transfórmate en unas tijeras gigantes!"

"¡En seguida!" Iba a realizar su clásico estallido, pero el cambio en los gritos de Naruto llamo la atención de todos.

El grupo observo al rubio que aun era presa del mono gigante. Una capa naranja transparente se había formado alrededor de Naruto, se podían escuchar burbujas brotar de esta. Sus pupilas se volvían rojas, mientras que sus características faciales se volvían más bestiales, al igual que a sus manos le crecían largas garras y a su boca le salían colmillos, todo esto imitando a un zorro.

"No me digas que Naruto también es uno de esos." Se quejo Oolong.

"¡Pero Naruto no tiene cola!" grito Bulma horrorizada.

El grupo quedo mudo cuando el hibrido zorro comenzó a luchar para liberarse de su prisión. Se notaba que el primate gigantesco tenía mayor fuerza física, pero todo fue en vano cuando en un instinto básico, Naruto mordió la mano captora con sus colmillos recién desarrollados, soltándole en el acto. La bestia gigante soltó un rugido que hizo vibrar el suelo sin intimidar ahora a la criatura que estaba en frente. Ahora, Naruto en su forma de zorro se paraba en cuatro patas, contestando el rugido de la bestia gigante con uno propio, y aun ante la diferencia de tamaños se oyó igual de fuerte.

Desatando su ira, la bestia que alguna vez fue Goku comenzó a atacar despiadadamente con sus puños al zorro. Lamentablemente, mientras el zorro no compartía su fuerza, le superaba en creces en velocidad, evadiendo todos los ataques con facilidad. Finalmente le acorralo contra una esquina de la plataforma. La bestia arremetió con ambas manos, pero este se defendió a la sorpresa de todos creando un par de manos gigantescas con aquella cubierta transparente de tonalidad naranja que le cubría.

El zorro resistió al mono.

"¡Estamos viendo una batalla entre dos bestias!" grito Oolong.

"¡Impresionante!" grito el anunciador que pese a la zona de pánico se debía mantener en el lugar, demostrando su profesionalismo. "¡Ahora ambos participantes muestran sus fuerzas y aun con la diferencia de tamaños, el participante Naruto se niega ceder al participante Goku! ¿Cuál será el resultado?"

"¿Cómo puede seguir con el torneo en un momento como este?" Cuestionó Bulma al ver la batalla que se desarrollaba. Era el caos por definición.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Jackie analizaba la situación. "_Se transforma con la luna llena._" Pensó el anciano en victoria. "¡Lo tengo!" Gritó ganando la atención de todos los presentes, salvo por los ocupados zorro y mono. Jackie se saco su chaqueta revelando su escuálida figura, la cual no se quedaría así por mucho tiempo. "Hi… …ahhh." El anciano se relajo en una postura con sus piernas levemente separadas sentado a semi-cunclillas, mientras sus manos estaban empuñadas firmemente a ambos lados.

"¡Ah!" Canalizando correctamente su poder, la musculatura de ambos brazos fue potencialmente incrementada, seguido a esto los músculos de su tórax y abdominales igualmente se ampliaron, sacando su poder total para lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Esto hubiera sido sorprendente para la mayoría de no ser porque ya lo habían visto de Roshi o el simple hecho de la batalla titánica que aun se llevaba a cabo en la plataforma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El Zorro Naruto esquivaba los puñetazos de lado a lado con facilidad gracias a su enorme velocidad. Aun con un ínfimo de pensamiento, al ver sus golpes inútiles, el mono gigantesco ataco con ambos puños para aplastarlo, pero el zorro quedo en medio. Inmediatamente intento aplastarlo por ambos lados causando que el zorro saltara a gran altura quedando frente a frente ante la cabeza del gigante, ninguno parecía estar intimidado por el poder del otro.

Solo querían combatir.

El mono soltó un rugido con la intención de hacer perder el balance a su oponente con una gigantesca corriente de aire. No esperaba que dicha corriente de aire fuera cancelada por otro rugido del propio zorro. Enfadado aun más, si es que era posible, el mono atacó con un puñetazo aprovechando la capacidad de inmovilidad, pero el zorro uso su cola creada por la capa naranja para atarla alrededor del brazo del mono y usando su característica velocidad fue por el brazo para llegar a la cara del gigante.

El zorro pudo evitar que el mono le diera un cabezazo. En plena caída hacia la plataforma la capa naranja fue extendida de uno de sus brazos para formar una palma gigantesca la cual impacto directamente contra la cara del mono gigante.

El mono se recupero y miro al zorro.

El zorro aterrizo sobre cuatro patas y miro al mono.

Ambos rugieron, ni siquiera se molestaron en escuchar el grito del anciano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"**¡Kame!**" Jackie Chun tenía las manos juntas contra su cadera, rápidamente aumentando el poder en un resplandor azul, casi blanco. "**¡Hame!**" El grupo de amigos de Goku y Naruto miro al anciano, preguntándose cual seria el objetivo. Aunque eso paso rápidamente por la cabeza de Yamcha.

"¡Espere! ¡No se atreva!" Toda advertencia fue tardía.

"**¡Ha!**" Y con aquel grito, la luz encegueció a todos.

De lo que podían estar seguros es que hubo una explosión segundos después y luego silencio. Solo los escombros podían ser escuchados, ni siquiera el grito de la gente se escuchaba. Para cuando el polvo paso, no se podía ver al mono gigante o al propio Goku. Lo único que si permanecía en la plataforma era Naruto aun en su estado hibrido de zorro, pero no se movía. Solo se podían escuchar gruñidos bajos, calmándose poco a poco hasta que la capa naranja lentamente regreso dentro del cuerpo del rubio hasta desaparecer, al igual que sus características de zorro.

La calma había regresado mientras Naruto se desplomaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Preguntó Bulma al anciano.

"Es instinto de preservación en estado puro. Naruto claramente se sintió en peligro ante la transformación de Goku, por lo que lo que fuera que estuviera en su interior reacciono a ente esto. Quitando a la fuente agresora era la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad." Explico sencillamente el anciano.

"Espere, eso quiere decir que…" Se adelanto en decir Krilin.

"…Go-Goku esta…" Murmuraron tanto Puar como Oolong atemorizados de decirlo.

El infierno se soltó y los gritos llegaron contra el anciano. Reclamos e insultos, todos lamentando la perdida del querido amigo, pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran más graves el anciano alzo su palma al frente para pedir el silencio adecuado.

"No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, miren." Señaló Jackie hacia los escombro en el lado opuesto de la plataforma.

Krilin pareció ver lo que indicaba su maestro disfrazado y salto hacia los escombros. En efecto, ahí estaba derribado y completamente desnudo. Yamcha fue el siguiente en llegar incrédulo y luego alegre de ver que su amigo estaba sano y salvo. Ambos le examinaron notando que tan solo estaba inconsciente. Lo siguiente fue ir a buscar al rubio en el mismo estado.

"Pero entonces…" Cuestionó el anunciador al anciano. "¿Cuál fue el objetivo de su técnica?"

La mirada seria se mantenía en su rostro y señalo al cielo. "Allí… …ese fue mi objetivo."

La gente que había regresado ante la calma inesperada, viendo que no había peligro y que el torneo podría ser reanudado, vio en la dirección que señalaba al igual que el anunciador, Bulma, Puar y Oolong. Pero ninguno pudo encontrar a lo que se refería el anciano, hasta que el anunciador lo notara.

"¡La luna!" gritó sorprendido al borde de la euforia. "¡El participante Jackie Chun destruyó la luna!"

El alboroto nació una vez más mientras Krilin y Yamcha se encargaban de sus amigos inconscientes. No fueron más de unos minutos los necesarios para que ambos regresaran en si mismos, ambos compartían la ignorancia de lo que había sucedido y por convenio propio, ninguno se atrevió a decirles. Krilin le otorgó su vestimenta de la tortuga a Goku como remplazo a la propia destruida, para que tanto él como Naruto pudieran completar el combate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una hora más tarde, luego de una rápida limpieza de la plataforma dada por los monjes del templo, Goku y Naruto reanudaban el combate. El rubio y el pelinegro se vieron frente a frente nuevamente, mientras la gente observadora recobraba el entusiasmo de ver el combate. El inicio había sido espectacular, solo quedaba espera que el resto tuviera el mismo calibre que el inicio.

"¡Reanuden el combate!" Indico el anunciador al tono de su micrófono.

No se necesito más. Goku y Naruto corrieron contra el otro, cada uno dando un puñetazo, pero frenado por la palma restante. Ambos realizaban fuerza para derribar al otro, pero estaban completamente igualados. Frustrado, Naruto ideo dar una patada, pero Goku la salto para esquivarla. A leves centímetros por sobre el pelirrubio, el pelinegro ataco con una patada, pero Naruto la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás para aterrizar sobre su manos. Los juegos de pies de ambos se encontraron y Goku lo uso como rechazo para tomar distancia mientras Naruto siguió la inercia, aterrizar sobre sus pies una vez más y brincar contra Goku.

Aun sin la posibilidad de aterrizar, Goku fue impactado por el puñetazo de Naruto enviándolo en espiral hacia abajo. Goku aterrizo sobre sus manos y rodillas, y usando los cuatro puntos de apoyo corrió hacia su oponente. Goku logro darle una patada directa en el estomago del rubio justo al momento de aterrizar, enviándolo en un fuerte derrape sobre sus pies, quien no cedió ante la fuerza para ser derribado. Nuevamente en tierra ambos reanudaron posturas.

La gente no estaba decepcionada, pero hubo un detalle que llamo la atención de Jackie. "Naruto esta más cansado." Dedujo al ver el ritmo de respiración levemente aumentado del rubio, mientras Goku aun se mantenía a un ritmo estable.

"Debe ser por su transformación." Intervino Yamcha. "Cuando lo fui a revisar, note varias heridas en su cuerpo aunque estas se regeneraban rápidamente. Creo que esa capa naranja le hizo daño."

"_Es verdad, la habilidad de regeneración de Naruto es sorprendente, por eso no le notamos lastimado. Pero si ese ki naranja le hizo daño, debe ser que no es propio."_ Pensaba al ver la pelea de ambos muchachos. "_¿Tendrá que ver con aquel tatuaje en su estomago? Sea lo que sea que tenga Naruto en su interior, se sintió muy maligno y corrosivo._"

Los pensamientos del anciano fueron dejados de lado al ver como lentamente Goku ganaba ventaja a Naruto. Estaba claro que los efectos de usar ese poder naranja había debilitado al rubio demostrando que no era un poder adaptable a su cuerpo, a diferencia de Goku quien no parecía más cansado luego de su transformación.

Naruto lograba bloquear un golpe, pero otro era recibido; una patada era bloqueada, pero otra era recibida. Definitivamente ya había perdido la ventaja en este combate y si no cambiaba pronto las cosas, iba a perder. Sin duda que le daba poco poder.

"¡Esto es todo lo que tengo!" Gritó Naruto poniendo el juego lo último de poder que le quedaba en un Rasengan. Naruto corrió a hacia Goku quien lo esperaba para interceptarlo con un golpe, a su sorpresa el puñetazo traspaso a Naruto.

"**¡Zanzoken!**" grito Goku alertado, inmediatamente busco al rubio a sus alrededores, pero no esperaba que la imagen falsa siguiera ahí. "Espera, tu no eres un…"

"**¡Rasengan!**" El ataque impacto directamente el estomago de Goku, enviándolo a gran velocidad en una espiral de viento hacia los escombros que el Mono Gigante se había encargado de destruir, por suerte no había caído fuera de la plataforma. El público miraba expectante, mientras el anunciador intervino.

"Esa zona se considera como parte de la plataforma, pero en vista que no hay respuesta comenzare con el conteo. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete! ¡Ocho!" Indico el hombre con gafas rubio, mientras todos esperaban una reacción de entre los escombros Naruto respiraba agitadamente hacia ese lugar. No esperaba que un par de ladrillos se movieran, hasta revelar al pelinegro. "¡Nueve!" Y se detuvo al verlo de pie. "El participante Goku sigue en pie, el combate continua."

"No… …no, puedo más'ttebayo." Intervino Naruto. "Ya no… …puedo moverme, ya no siento mi brazo derecho. Me doy por vencido." Y con eso Naruto se desplomo.

El silencio se mantuvo por al menos un minuto.

"¡Ya le escucharon! ¡El participante Naruto se da por vencido! ¡Goku avanza hacia las finales!" Anuncio alegremente el rubio con gafas, sacando una ovación del público al ver el resultado de semejante pelea. Ninguno esperaba tanto de un par de niños.

El ganador de este combate camino hacia el rubio derribado con bastante dificultad. Estaba claro que el Rasengan usado no fue en su máximo poder, pero Goku estaba agotado por el combate ya que en verdad estuvieron igualados inicialmente.

"Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Goku sentándose junto al rubio.

"Si no te molesta, podrías decirle a Yamcha y Krilin si me ayudan a moverme, no creo poder levantarme." Le pregunto desde el suelo. Aunque todo esto era raro, antes de que pasara ese lapso de momento que no recordaba, no estaba tan cansado como ahora. "_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_" Se preguntaba preocupado, ya había perdido la memoria una vez, esperaba que su condición no empeorara. Sinceramente no quería olvidar a Goku a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras Yamcha y Krilin ayudaba a levantarse a Naruto felicitándole por su extraordinaria pelea, el encubierto Jackie seguía observando meditando sobre el resultado de los dos muchachos.

"_De no haber intervenido los dos monstruos, el resultado de esta pelea hubiera sido muy diferente. Goku y Naruto poseen exactamente el mismo nivel, quizá Goku es un poco más fuerte, pero Naruto posee mayor resistencia. Solo por eso el combate hubiera cambiado mucho. Ambos progresaran sin duda en los años venideros._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lamentablemente Goku había perdido el combate contra Jackie Chun. Aun habiendo usado el Kame Hame Ha para destruir la luna, había tenido bastante tiempo para recuperarse un poco durante la pelea de las semifinales. Al mismo tiempo, Goku había recobrado gran parte de sus fuerzas durante el breve intermedio en donde básicamente devoró toda la despensa del templo con la ayuda de Naruto; pero ni aun con la energía recobrada fue suficiente para vencer a Jackie Chun, aun cuando el final había sido cercano.

Lo triste es que aun cuando Jackie gano el dinero del torneo, todo se fue en los gastos de la celebración de Goku por el merecido segundo lugar. Aun habiendo comido antes de la comida con Jackie, el desgaste posterior había sido lo necesario para devorar lo equivalente a cincuenta personas.

Entonces al día siguiente el grupo estaba reunido nuevamente en las afueras del templo del torneo, decidiendo sus pasos a seguir.

"Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?" Pregunto Roshi. "Han pasado ocho meses desde que comenzaste tu entrenamiento y aun no obtienes tu memoria. Lamento decir que no fue lo necesario." Confeso apenadamente el maestro de las artes marciales.

"Eso… …no lo se." Por primera vez Naruto se veía deprimido. Los meses de entrenamiento junto a Roshi, Goku y Krilin habían sido fantásticos, pero estos llegaron a un final. "¿Alguien no conoce algún otro método para que pueda recordar?"

Era fácil compartir la angustia del rubio, en especial por lo similar que era a Goku. En tan solo un par de días ya habían entablado amistad. Bulma era la gran conocedora del mundo moderno, incluso de las modernidades científicas, pero aun no existía la respuesta para la perdida de memoria.

"No es algo fácil de solucionar, Naruto." Confesó Bulma con pena. "No es como si lo pudieras desear…" Y entonces un misterioso silencio surgió, uno de realización. Exceptuando por Roshi, Krilin y Naruto, todos gritaron con optimismo. "¡Las esferas del dragón!"

"¿Esferas del dragón? ¿Qué es eso?" Cuestiono Naruto dudoso del nombre.

Bulma se adelanto a responder enormemente emocionada por el descubrimiento. "Son siete esferas naranja, cada una con una cantidad de estrellas del uno al siete. Al reunir estas esferas puedes invocar a Shenlong y pedirle un deseo."

"¡Puedes desear lo que quieras, pero es solo uno!" grito Oolong. Krilin escuchaba atento la historia, era demasiado fantástica, pero todos los presentes parecían familiarizados con esa información.

"Entonces, ¿Puedo pedirle recuperar mi memoria?" Había esperanza en la voz de Naruto.

"Así es, y te ayudare a buscarlas." Confeso Goku. "Maestro, ¿Mis cosas están ahí?" Pregunto el pelinegro señalando la maleta que estaba junto al anciano.

"Si, junto a las de Naruto." Respondió el anciano.

Con eso dicho, los dos muchachos comenzaron a registrar la maleta. Goku con facilidad encontró el Radar del Dragón y su Báculo Sagrado, mientras Naruto encontró aquella banda metálica con el extraño grabado en ella. No le gustaba despegarse de ella, pero contaba como protección para el torneo y no le permitían llevarla. Antes de que pudiera alejarse Roshi saco algo de la maleta, eran tres objetos lo cuales presento a Naruto.

"Cuando llegaste llevabas esto contigo, en la parte de atrás de tu cadera." Lo más resaltable era un pequeño bolso gris, siendo lo primero en ser recibido. "Habían algunas shuriken adentro, supongo que te puede dar algunas respuestas." Al abrirlo vio las nueve shuriken nombradas por Roshi. Por extrañas que pudieran ser, era normal verlas, como si estuviera acostumbrado. "Lo siguiente era esto, un porta kunai. Lo llevabas por sobre la rodilla sobre una venta atada. Supongo que era para que no se cayera." Y ese era el tercer objeto, una venda blanca.

Naruto tomo asiento en el suelo analizando los objetos dados. No parecían extraños, de hecho eran completamente familiares. A su extrañeza, como si se tratara de un ritual tomo la venda blanca y la ato alrededor por la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, seguido ajusto el porta kunai sobre esta, se levanto y puso el bolso en el lugar habitual. Para finalizar ato su banda metálica alrededor de su frente, como si siempre hubiera merecido estar ahí.

"¡Listo! ¡Gracias maestro!" Agradeció el rubio. "Es hora de irnos, Goku."

"¡Bien! ¡Nube Voladora!" En segundos la nube amarilla estaba frente a Goku. Tanto Goku como el rubio subieron en la nube y lentamente se comenzó a elevar. "¡Nos vemos pronto!"

"¡Esperen! ¿No puedo ir con ustedes?" cuestiono Krilin un tanto desanimado.

"Pero no puedes montar la nube, ¿Recuerdas?" Con ese recordatorio, Krilin quedo cabizbajo. "Entrena duro con el maestro, Krilin." La nube con ambos arriba se comenzó a distanciar.

"¡Y cuídate mucho'ttebayo!" Con eso los muchachos se perdieron a lo ancho del cielo.

"¿Creen que puedan lograrlo?" Pregunto Oolong.

"Goku y Naruto van juntos, y ambos son increíblemente fuertes, no debería haber problema." Tranquilizo Yamcha las preocupaciones de todos.

Con eso una nueva aventura comenzaba para Naruto y Goku, llena de dificultades por la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. ¿Qué desafíos traerá? ¿Serán capaces de reunirlas? Y lo más importante, ¿Naruto será capaz de recordar su pasado? Eran las preguntas que todos compartían.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Se que fue algo breve, pero la idea es avanzar y solo pondre detalle en lo nuevo. Todo lo demas pueden verlo en el anime, para no entrar en repeticiones constantes.**

**Sobre los niveles de poder. Hay diferencia entre la Version Uno de Naruto y el Orozaru de Goku. La version uno es perjudicial para el Jinchuriki y causa agotamiento, drenando poco a poco la resistencia del usuario. Orozaru es una transformacion que forma parte de Goku, por lo que no deberia causar agotamiento el transformarse y destransformarse, por eso inmediatamente se creo una ventaja para Goku al momento de regresar a la normalidad. Aun asi Naruto logro herir y cansar a Goku, y por más comida que ingiera no recobrara el cien por ciento. Jackie habia gastado la energia en destruir la luna, pero la batalla de Goku y Naruto le termino por dar ventaja.**

**Sobre Ki y Chakra. Aqui podre al Ki como una "version pura" de chakra. El Ki es poder concentrado, chakra en alto nivel de pureza, ya que usualmente el chakra siempre lo mezclan con algo, siempre esta influenciado por algo en el ambiente. Eso crea la diferencia entre guerrero y ninja. Los guerreros se concentran en el poder bruto, mientras que los ninjas son economistas, aprietan lo mas posible el chakra.**

**Sobre las parejas. No, todo fluira como en Dragon Ball y ninguna pareja para Naruto en esta historia, habra que esperar a la secuela.**

**Nos vemos, gracias por los comentarios y hasta el proximo capitulo**

**¡Comentarios por favor!  
¡Todo aqui abajo!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6:  
****¡La fantástica aventura inicia! ¡El Ejercito Listón Rojo!**

A solos unas horas de viaje desde la salida ya estaban en una aventura. El dúo de discípulos del Maestro Roshi se había encontrado con un pequeño oasis paradisiaco adecuado para refrescarse en el precioso lago que estaba rebosante de agua limpia. Lamentablemente este descanso fue efímero ante un grito de auxilio. Era Nam, el participante del torneo que había perdido ante Jackie Chun. Su pueblo se encontraba en el desierto contiguo a la ciudad del torneo y por una temible sequia, Nam fue forzado a participar en el torneo para conseguir agua. A pesar de su derrota, Jackie le había ayudado otorgándole agua gratis en una capsula de contención. Lamentablemente esto era solo una solución provisional mientras buscaban el verdadero problema por lo que se vio obligado a salir de su pueblo en busca de la causa, solo para encontrarse con un lagarto volador.

Con gran habilidad, ambos rescataron a Nam, este le explico el motivo y rápidamente los dos muchachos se ofrecieron a ayudar.

Ahora, el nuevo trio, montados en la Nube Voladora, fueron en busca del motivo por el cual el rio estaba seco. Así que fueron cuesta arriba, y en tan solo unos minutos a la velocidad de viaje de la Nube Voladora ya habían dejado el seco desierto atrás. Estaban en un frondoso bosque, lleno de vida y animales, pero lo que resaltaba era la gigantesca represa creada con un extraño material morado. Esta impedía el paso de la mayor cantidad de agua, dejando solo una pequeña parte la cual no alcanzaba a llegar muy lejos sin ser absorbida por la tierra o evaporada.

El grupo se sorprendió de encontrarse con criaturas similares a Giran, el primer oponente de Goku en las finales del torneo y que él mismo era el líder del grupo. Inicialmente intentaron atacar a los invasores, dejando a Nam, Goku y Naruto listo para la defensiva, pero el líder les noto e inmediatamente hizo retroceder a su grupo. Tenia un gran sentido del honor y el haber perdido contra el muchacho de cabello negro les otorgaban el respeto de ser escuchados por ellos.

"¿Quieren que destruyamos la represa para dejar pasar el agua?" Cuestionó Giran la petición del grupo. "No se puede." negó rápidamente y de inmediato intentaron reclamar, pero había una razón más, no egoísmo de tras de este comentario. "La represa esta hecha de nuestra goma especial, no puede ser destruida. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos moverla."

"¿Nos dejarían intentar romperla?" Pidió Goku.

El reptil de gran tamaño, líder de los demás, levanto una ceja curioso ante la petición del niño. "Seguro, si es que son capaces."

Los tres visitantes bajaron hasta la parte frontal de la represa artificial de goma, donde se encontraba el resto del valle. Naruto hizo tronar los huesos de sus nudillos, preparándose para la actividad que pronto iba a realizar.

"Lo haré, solo necesitare mi **Rasengan**." Aviso el rubio preparándose.

"¡Espera!" Le detuvo Nam bastante nervioso. "Por lo que vi en el torneo, solo se utiliza a corta distancia. Si lo haces quedaras aplastado por las rocas y el agua." Sabiendo que tenía razón la preocupación de Nam, su ánimo cayó drásticamente.

"Entonces lo derribare con mi **Kame Hame Ha**." Agrego Goku, tranquilizando al par de acompañantes.

"Ah, pero quería ayudar'ttebayo." Era inevitable para él soltar su tic verbal en esta ocasión.

"Entonces te enseñare el **Kame Hame Ha**." Apretó Goku su mano con entusiasmo. "Solo me tomo un intento aprenderlo y sé que tu también puedes hacerlo, después de todo somos estudiantes del mismo maestro." Afirmo. Naruto pareció maravillado por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se recupero.

"Eso… …suena fantástico, pero no justo, ¿Y si te enseño el **Rasengan** a cambio?" Intento persuadir. Goku era su amigo y compañero, no podía sacar provecho de tal forma sin nada a cambio. "No estoy seguro de como lo hago pero…"

"No." Negó el pelinegro rápidamente. "…esa técnica es tuya y de proviene de tu pasado. Es muy valiosa y no quiero aprender algo que no me corresponde. El **Kame Hame Ha** es una técnica de nuestro maestro, creo que es correcto que la aprendamos." El pelinegro se paralizo por unos instantes para llegar a una conclusión repentina. "Aun así yo la aprendí sin permiso, creo que me disculpare con el maestro cuando lo volvamos a ver, pero por el momento te la enseñare."

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó Naruto asegurándose de la decisión de su amigo.

"Si, prepárate esto es lo que tienes que hacer."

Goku le explico paso a paso la posición de la técnica, así como la sensación que debía sentir, cosa que tardo varios minutos debido a la falta de comprensión tanto de Goku de como Naruto. Tuvieron que repasarlo un par de veces hasta que llegaron al primer intento de Naruto.

"¡Aquí voy'ttebayo!" Grito el rubio patilludo asumiendo la posición que Goku indicó. Sus brazos a un costado de su cadera, mientras sus pies iban levemente doblados de forma lateral para resistir el retroceso de la técnica especial. "**Kame Hame**..." Dotado de enorme concentración pronto el resplandor se formo entre las manos posicionadas para acumular el poder. Justo en este punto Goku se le unió en el propósito del ataque.

"**Kame Hame**…"

Los dos resplandores de Goku y Naruto aparecieron brillando en sintonía mientras Nam miraba asombrado por la demostración. No le cabía la menor duda en su mente de que estos dos muchachos eran los verdaderos discípulos del legendario Maestro Roshi. Finalmente el ataque se concentro lo suficiente para terminarlo.

"**¡Ha!**"

El grito de ambos a la vez sonó como un eco en todo el valle y el resplandor se volvió un verdadero misil de luz yendo directamente hacia un punto en la represa. Fue todo un golpe que básicamente desintegro una de las rocas recubiertas con la goma especial y que amenazo de inmediato la integridad estructural de toda la represa. Se desmorono como una montaña de domino dejando al agua fluir libremente rio a bajo rumbo a la aldea nativa de Nam. Había estado bien para el primer intento de la técnica del Maestro Roshi. No fue tan potente como el de Goku, pero sirvió para el cometido.

"¡Eso estuvo increíble'ttebayo!" Grito el patilludo completamente lleno de entusiasmo por el nuevo poder que le fue dado por su amigo.

Con esas palabras dichas, la incredulidad de los reptiles voladores y la gratitud eterna de Nam, este ultimo y los dos discípulos del Maestro Roshi regresaron en la Nube Voladora al pueblo de Nam, viendo que todos ellos gozaban del agua recién recibida por el rio restaurado. Pero antes de que pudieran declarar una fiesta de victoria, una tormenta de arena vino para alterar todo. Tuvieron que pasar la noche ahí porque al día siguiente se encontraron con una sorpresa a la distancia breve del pueblo: el mismo oasis en el que Goku y Naruto habían estado el día anterior se había movido a la cercanía del pueblo. Este suceso correspondía a la leyenda que se contaba sobre el oasis que se movía, y que en esta ocasión llego al pueblo gracias al buen corazón de Nam que protegía la aldea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Con la buena acción realizada, Goku y Naruto continuaron con su viaje en busca de las Esferas del Dragón. El clima era tranquilo junto al sol brillante, y con la brisa fresca otorgada por el viaje en la Nube Voladora todo era más pacifico. De paso encontraron otro lugar para descansar buscar alimentos y refrescarse en un lago, sin esperar que alguien hubiera estado espiando en todo ese tiempo. Cuando los dos regresaron por sus ropas se sorprendieron de que todo hubiera desaparecido.

"¡Mi ropa, el radar y mi báculo sagrado no están!" grito Goku alarmado.

"¡Mi ropa y collar tampoco están!" Secundo Naruto.

Ese collar era importante, casi como una parte de él siendo un fragmento de su pasado desconocido. Ninguno de los dos estudiantes de Roshi iba a dejar que robaran sus cosas valiosas, en especial porque Goku perdió el báculo sagrado, regalado por su propio abuelo y el radar que permitiría encontrar las esferas del dragón.

"¡Goku, ve por aire en la Nube Voladora! Yo intentare buscar por tierra." Dijo aceleradamente el rubio, Goku asintió llamando a su querida nube amarilla. Naruto siguió en el bosque e instintivamente siguió un rastro dejado. No tenia idea de como lo sabia, que indicios buscar o detalles extraños, simplemente seguía lo que su subconsciente le indicaba. El presunto ladrón llevaba bastante tiempo de ventaja a los dos, no estaban seguros de cuanto. Entonces Naruto escucho el grito de Goku.

"¡Crece Báculo Sagrado!"

En cuestión de segundos el bastón resaltaba por sobre los arboles y curiosamente estaba en el mismo camino en el que Naruto marchaba. Bien, no marchar, el brincaba de árbol en árbol, casi como su hubiera nacido para hacerlo. No era como un mono, él iba de rama en rama, incluso usando la inercia para brincar de tronco en tronco. En solo un segundo había alcanzado a Goku y a las cosas que el ladrón estuvo forzado a abandonar: sus ropas y el báculo sagrado.

Lamentablemente no estaban ni el Radar de Bulma o el collar de Naruto.

El par de estudiantes del Maestro Roshi continuaron con el la búsqueda, esta vez gracias a un zapato abandonado y al increíble olfato de Goku, aunque no había mucha maravilla debido al intenso mal olor que este despedía. No fue sorpresa que en poco tiempo encontraron un pueblo en los alrededores al seguir el rastro. El olor salía del pueblo guiándolos hasta el desierto en donde se ubicaba atrás de un cactus. No pudieron acercarse demasiado porque el muchacho pareció reconocer las ropas que él mismo había intentado robar.

La persecución fue breve. De un salto Naruto sobrepaso al niño mientras Goku se encargo de evitar que escapara en la dirección contraria. Viéndose acorralado, el muchacho cayo de rodillas suplicando misericordia. Aunque era comprensible, porque era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que él disfrutaba de una buena comida gracias al dinero obtenido por el radar y el collar entregados en una tienda de segunda mano. Con esta información dada los dos fueron hacia la tienda nombrada en el pueblo dejando al muchacho disfrutar de su comida a una distancia segura, el olor que despedía era del mismo nivel que el zapato encontrado.

El pueblo era pequeño, por lo que buscaban era fácil de encontrar y a la vista.

La tienda se veía modesta y con gran cantidad de cosas. Antes de que pudieran entrar a preguntar sobre sus objetos robados se encontraron inmediatamente con el Radar que estaba sobre una mesa en el exterior de la tienda. Goku reviso su funcionamiento que al alivio de los dos no mostraba daños. Pero más importante, ya estaba encendido marcando un destello naranja justo en esta posición.

"¿Eso significa que la esfera esta aquí?" Cuestiono Naruto al entender un poco como funcionaba. Goku asintió.

Naruto iba a entrar a preguntar sobre su collar y la ubicación de la presente esfera, pero antes de dar un paso adentro se tuvo que apartar porque dos personas salían: un sujeto enano de extraño color azul quien parecía proteger una caja excesivamente, pero con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tras él, una mujer alta de cabello negro quien parecía complacida de la felicidad del sujeto enano.

"¡No puedo creer lo fácil que fue!" Decía el enano con completa felicidad. "Con este ritmo podremos conseguir cada una de las esferas rápidamente."

El enano azul y la mujer miraron de reojo a Naruto, quien les esperaba pasar para poder entrar. El problema fue que al ver al rubio no pudieron evitar ver a Goku que estaba a sus espaldas, el pelinegro también pareció verles al escucharles hablar. Los tres, salvo Naruto gritaron al instante.

"¡Tu… tu eres el marciano!" Acuso Goku señalándole.

"¡Tu eres la bestia de la ultima vez!" Respondió el llamado marciano.

"¡Esto es mio! Acabo de comprarlo a un precio muy alto acabándome todo el dinero que tenia." Protegió el marciano la caja celosamente de Goku.

"Espera, ¿Esa es la Esfera del Dragón?" Pregunto el pelinegro señalando a la caja que sostenía.

"¡Cállate!" Se defendió el marciano. Antes de que Goku pudiera hacer algo, la mujer pelinegra comenzó a atacar a Goku con su pistola, logrando distraerle mientras se alejaba junto al enano azul. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía.

"Goku, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?" Pregunto a su amigo, quien ya se disponía a seguirlos.

"¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre el marciano que quería conquistar el mundo con las esferas?" Pregunto rápidamente Goku. Naruto asintió recordando que esa historia fue contada mientras viajaba en la Nube Voladora. "¡Son ellos!"

"Entonces ve tras ellos, yo me quedare para encontrar mi collar." Indico Naruto para evitarle perder tiempo a Goku.

El pelinegro asintió y se fue corriendo, no sin antes gritarle al marciano: "¿Cuántas estrellas tiene la esfera?" Antes de poder alejarse para no oír lo suficiente el dueño de la tienda salió al exterior. Era moderadamente obeso y llevaba unos lentes.

"Es la de cuatro estrellas." Explico. Y sin más Goku se alejó.

Naruto quedo presente justo frente al dueño de la tienda. "Señor, no hace mucho alguien nos robo a mi y a mi amigo un par de objetos. Uno de ellos era mi collar, este tiene un cristal pequeño y alargado de color verde. Él nos dijo que lo trajo a esta tienda de empeño."

"¿Collar dices?" Cuestiono, aunque parecía estar encubriendo la sorpresa. "No me ha llegado nada como lo que describes."

Desde un inicio Naruto notaba algo extraño, pero fue confirmado cuando el dueño parecía tener algo en su mano empuñada, se podía ver una parte del collar. El rubio no podía creer lo hipócrita y descarado que era el dueño de esta tienda. No tardo en expresar sus pensamientos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tiene en su mano?" Preguntó desafiadoramente.

El dueño de la tienda de empeño estrechó sus ojos furioso al rubio, ciertamente no iba a soportar ser desafiado por un mero niño. Antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier acción unos pasos a la espalda de Naruto llamo la atención tanto suya como la del dueño. Eran tres hombres, dos que se ubicaban a los lados vestían de soldados de uniforme tono color tierra, mientras que el del centro resaltaba con un abrigo de color azul y de cabello pelirrojo.

"¿Dónde esta la Esfera del Dragón?" Pregunto sin rodeos el hombre de abrigo azul.

"¿Esfera del dragón?" pregunto el dueño de la tienda. "Por supuesto, deme un momento."

Naruto iba a hablar sobre el hecho de que esa persona ya había vendido la esfera a otro, pero estaba más curioso sobre aquellos uniformados y por el vendedor que supuestamente aun tenia la esfera del dragón. Todo se volvía demasiado sospechoso. Si la esfera estaba aquí, ¿Qué tenia aquel enano azul? ¿Era una falsificación? ¿Esta también lo era? El radar de Goku indicaba que la esfera estaba en esta tienda, ¿El dueño estaría ocultándola?

Todos estos razonamientos llego a un abrupto final cuando el hombre de abrigo azul llamo su atención.

"¿Qué haces parado ahí mocoso? Estamos en un asunto oficial, vete." Ordeno severamente.

"Estoy esperando que el dueño me atienda, nada más." Gruño de vuelta el rubio sin mostrarse intimidado por la presencia de comando que emitía dicho personaje. Hubiera seguido pero el dueño de la tienda regreso y a su sorpresa tenia en sus manos un objeto esférico. Naruto nunca lo había visto antes, pero concordaba con lo dicho por Goku: era una esfera del dragón y tenía cuatro estrellas, la misma que le había dicho el dueño que había comprado el enano.

El soldado básicamente arrebato la esfera para analizarla el mismo. La miro con detenimiento, dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de verla del mismo modo a una distancia segura. Antes de que pudiera ver más detalles, el soldado la soltó para quebrarse al contacto con el suelo.

"Es falsa, ¿Dónde esta la verdadera? Sabemos que esta aquí." Los hombres a espalda del presunto soldado de rango mayor apuntaron con unos objetos desconocidos al vendedor, quien se vio bastante asustado.

Naruto no sabia mucho sobre este mundo, pero recordaba las armas que usaba Lunch así como la de la mujer que uso en Goku minutos antes. Estos tipos también parecían conocer las esferas, lo que significaba que estaban detrás del deseo. De inmediato recordó las palabras de Goku durante su viaje en la Nube Voladora.

"_Hay hombres malos que quieren las esferas que desearían el control del mundo, y el deseo se los puede dar."_

"¿Quiénes se creen para intimidar a la gente así?" Naruto intervino furioso.

"Mocoso, no te metas o terminaras muerto." Gruño el soldado de alto rango.

Los hombres insistieron en señalar sus armas al vendedor y este, en defensa, saco un arma propia dispuesto a eliminarlos. Antes de que este terminara de sacar su arma, el hombre del abrigo ya había sacado otra y le estaba apuntando. Antes de que lograra apretar el gatillo, Naruto lanzo cuatro Shuriken logrando dañar el cañón de cada arma, incluyendo la del vendedor y con la fuerza que llevaban, fueron forzados a soltarlas por la fuerza bruta. Antes de decir algo más, Naruto estaba frente al vendedor en una posición de ataque.

"No dejare que se maten, aunque no tendré piedad en lastimar a alguien de ser necesario." Alerto Naruto a los soldados.

"Mocoso, ¿Tienes idea de a quien te enfrentas?" Preguntó el soldado de chaqueta azul lo que ocasionó que Naruto levantara una ceja no intimidado por las palabras de él. "Soy el Coronel Silver, del Ejercito Cinta Roja. Supongo que ahora que te lo he dicho te apartaras de nuestro camino."

"No se quienes son y no me intimidan, tan solo márchense." Insistió sin titubear. Aunque al mirar de reojo observo que el vendedor estaba con la cara pálida dando por entendido que el si conocía este ejército.

"Se nota que no eres mas que un mocoso. Pero si tanto insistes, te matare. ¡Solados!" Ordeno Silver sin pena o remordimiento.

Los soldados sacaron pistolas más pequeñas e inmediatamente apuntaron a Naruto. Nuevamente se movió antes de que apretaran el gatillo. Con una velocidad sorprendente salto al soldado de la derecha otorgándole un solido golpe en el estomago para usar su brazo izquierdo y golpear el brazo que sostenía el arma, lanzándola lejos. Sin perder tiempo se abalanzo contra el soldado del lado izquierdo con una fuerte patada en el estomago y remato con otra contra su mandíbula, cayo como una tabla. Rápidamente arrebato su arma que estaba en el suelo con el pie, lejos de la tienda.

"Admito que tienes habilidades, pero…" Silver estaba impresionado, pero como Coronel del Ejercito Cinta Roja no podía quedarse paralizado ante la golpiza de sus soldados por un mero niño. Con sus habilidades de boxeador ataco por la espalda con un severo gancho derecho contra la cabeza del rubio. Ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, Naruto se movió como si supiera que el golpe venia. Frustrado intento con un gancho izquierdo, pero el rubio lo volvió a esquivar. Naruto se volteo para verle, viendo que este intento nuevamente con un gancho derecho se quedo quieto logrando acertarle en la cara. "…eso te enseñara a no meterte con el Ejercito Cinta Roja."

"¿Qué? ¿Se supone que no estas jugando?" Cuestiono Naruto confuso, ciertamente pensó que el golpe seria mucho más potente que eso, pero ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas. "¡Así es como debes golpear'ttebayo!"

Silver ni siquiera alcanzo a poner una defensa contra el golpe directo que recibió en el estomago. Se le fue todo el aire al general y cayo de rodillas respirando dificultosamente. Naruto vio que había usado la misma fuerza que contra los soldados y estos habían quedado inconscientes al instante, parecía que Red era un poco más fuerte que ellos para resistir eso.

"Lo siento, pero aquí se acaba todo." Naruto le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Seguido a esto se limpio el polvo de sus manos para mirar al dueño de la tienda. "Bien, ahora que esta todo solucionado, ¿Me puede regresar mi collar?" Sin siquiera pestañar el dueño le regreso el collar al instante y Naruto se lo puso feliz alrededor de su cuello, donde debía estar. Naruto se volteo para ver a los soldados y medito la situación, no podía dejarlos aquí o al despertar cobrarían venganza contra el vendedor, además la Esfera del Dragón aun estaba aquí.

Sorprendentemente un mensaje llego a la radio de Silver. Naruto tomo la radio, inseguro de como funcionaba presiono el botón rojo, de inmediato noto que estaba transmitiendo. De inmediato intento una voz lo más similar al Coronel posible. "Aquí Silver."

"¿Coronel Silver?" Cuestiono la voz al escuchar la voz del hombre.

"Estoy resfriado, tan solo dime por qué llamas." Intento ser lo más rudo que pudo.

"Co-Coronel, la Esfera del Dragón se dirige al Noroeste, sígala inmediatamente." Al parecer su imitación había funcionado, incluso se escucho nervioso del otro lado.

"Entendido." Presiono el botón rojo nuevamente parando la comunicación. Una sonrisa de zorro se formo en su rostro, como una especie de travesura que acababa de idear. En algún lugar en otra dimensión todo un pueblo tembló al sentir la invisible presencia del bromista numero uno por unos instantes. "Señor," Naruto se dirigió al vendedor. "¿Tendrá una red que me preste para capturar a los soldados?"

El vendedor saco una red de pesca que estaba en el mostrador, era una de las ventajas de que fuera una Tienda de Segunda Mano, habían cosas de todo tipo.

Naruto atrapo a los soldados en la red de pesca y los arrastro hasta las afueras del pueblo. Sobre un alto cactus los dejo colgando y se alejó cuidando de borrar sus huellas en la tierra para mirar con tranquilidad. Goku no estaba presente y se había llevado el radar. Si el encontraba la esfera del dragón, forzosamente se encontraría con Goku una vez más y para llevarlo acabo tenia el radar del Ejercito Cinta Roja para realizar el trabajo por él, lo único que tenia que hacer era seguirlos.

Minutos más tarde Red se despertó primero gracias a un nuevo llamado de su radio y con una cuchilla guardada logro liberarse para contestar. "Aquí Silver."

"Hace diez minutos le contactamos Coronel y no se ha movido de su sitio, la Esfera del Dragón que estaba en su posición mantiene el curso hacia el Noroeste."

"Bien, voy en camino." Con eso corto la comunicación. "Sé que debí haber mencionado al niño, pero seria una humillación además ni siquiera ve tras las esferas. Una vez que el Ejercito Cinta Roja domine el mundo pagara." Maldijo en voz baja sacando su estuche de capsulas, aventó una y una maquina voladora se materializo al instante.

"_¡Es ahora!_" Se dijo Naruto avanzando con cuidado mientras Silver abría la cabina. Cuando este se subió, Naruto ya estaba desde el lado opuesto de la nave y antes de volver a cerrar la cabina, el rubio se subió en el asiento trasero, manteniéndose agachado para no ser visto por el Coronel. Con cuidado se asomó por la ventana viendo que sus hombres seguían inconscientes. "_¿Ni siquiera se preocupa por ellos? ¿Qué clase de ejercito es este?_"

Sintiendo como la nave se elevaba, Naruto se volvió a esconder abajo, mirando por una de las ranuras del asiento hacia el frente, era una suerte que Silver no se podía voltear o que no habían espejos para ver hacia atrás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"El radar esta marcando algo." Silver se dijo en voz baja al ver más atento hacia adelante. Puso la nave en piloto automático para usar los prismáticos y ver con mayor claridad. "Ahí esta la esfera, nunca pensé que la tomaría un ave." Justo en aquel instante un reptil volador devoró al ave con Esfera del Dragón incluida e inmediatamente después una roca golpeo al reptil derribándolo en el acto. "¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?" Hablo impactado Silver al ver tal incoherencia.

Naruto se encontraba en la misma circunstancia al a verlo visto desde la ranura del asiento.

Silver se levanto del asiento provocando que el rubio oculto se refugiara más profundo. El Coronel uso los prismáticos para ver hacia abajo, de inmediato notando el gigante que llevaba el reptil sobre su espalda con completa facilidad.

"Ese parece ser Ox Satán, esto será más difícil de lo que creí." Silver encendió el comunicador de la nave mientras desactivaba el piloto automático. "Aquí Silver, regrese a la base. Encontré la esfera del dragón." Sin más que decir la nave voladora dio media vuelta y comenzó a descender.

En cinco minutos ya estaban en tierra y Naruto repitió su misma estrategia, evadiendo la visión del enemigo. Habían más soldados en tierra lo que hubiera dificultado su facultad de escondite, pero gracias a los enormes tanques, Naruto tenía una buena forma de esconderse abajo de estos por intervalos de tiempo mientras estaban quietos. Finalmente se decidió esconder por debajo de un automóvil todoterreno.

Veinte minutos más tarde habían llegado a una aldea y despiadadamente los tanques y los soldados comenzaron a atacar. El rubio estaba asombrado por el poder destructivo, pero mayor era su sorpresa por el nivel de crueldad de los soldados: habían mujeres, ancianos y niños. A la sorpresa el mismo gigante que había derribado al reptil, minutos atrás, ahora estaba protegiendo la aldea que atacaban, con facilidad levantaba los tanques y los destruía. Estaba seguro de a quien tenia que ayudar, recordándose que las apariencias engañan.

Se soltó del automóvil y al quedar detrás este dio un salto alto en dirección hacia el frente, desde el aire pudo ver a los diversos tanques que atacaban con claridad y mientras comenzaba a descender por la gravedad llevo sus manos hacia el costado de su cintura, tal y como Goku le había enseñado días atrás.

"**¡Kame Hame Ha!**" Naruto movió sus palmas al frente liberando la onda de energía pura que destruyo un tanque con facilidad, para aterrizar a tiempo junto al gigante.

"Esa fue la técnica del viejo maestro Roshi, ¿Eres Goku?" No había tenido oportunidad de ver al forastero, solo el ataque, además de que según su pensamiento Goku estaba en su casa metros atrás. Por supuesto que aquel no era Goku y este tampoco.

"No, pero estudie junto a Goku bajo el mismo maestro." Naruto señalo el símbolo de la tortuga impreso en su traje dado por el maestro. No pudieron seguir la charla porque el Coronel Silver había lanzado un proyectil por medio de una bazuca en dirección a Ox Satán. Bajo puro instinto saco un Kunai y lo lanzo en aquella dirección, el proyectil estallo al contacto. "¡Les dije que dejaran de atacar gente!"

"Es el mismo mocoso, ¿También esta detrás de las esferas?" El Coronel Silver detuvo el automóvil en que viajaba al ver que el gigante y el niño les impedían el paso. "Te enseñare de una vez a no meterte en el camino del Ejercito Listón Rojo. ¡Tanques, ataquen!"

Viendo que ahora él era el objetivo de aquellos ataques decidió moverse rápido. Con facilidad evadió las explosiones de los misiles, uno primero luego otro. Entonces, a un costado de los tanques, momentáneamente fuera del rango de ataque hasta que los tanques movieran los cañones a su dirección, cargo su técnica más antigua y lo hizo mientras corría hacia el tanque.

"**¡Rasengan!**" La fuerza del impacto de la técnica más la fuerza de Naruto que llevaba, remeció todo el metal externo del tanque doblándolo en trozos hacia adentro para luego estallar impulsado en dirección hacia los otros tanque que se encontraban alineados. Los restos del primer tanque chocaron con el segundo tanque, y manteniendo el impulso los dos restos se sumaron para chocar contra el tercero. El peso más el poder de ataque hizo imposible volver a activar el tanque restante para atacar otra vez. Al mismo tiempo Ox Satán acababa con otros dos.

Molesto el Coronel Silver iba a reaccionar en contrataque, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de todos.

Una gigantesca nave aterrizo, Naruto reconoció al mismo enano azul de la tienda de segunda mano llevando la esfera del dragón en sus manos y al parecer esta vez era la verdadera. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ya que mientras observaban al marciano el Coronel Silver saco una capsula de nave para continuar la persecución de la esfera por aire, siguiendo a la otra gigantesca nave que había abordado el enano de color azul. El problema es que aun quedaba un buen número de soldados en la ciudad, lo bueno es que aunque el **Kame Hame Ha** hubiera gastado la mitad de su energía y el **Rasengan **un doceavo, aun tenía bastante para seguir luchando contra ellos.

Junto a Ox Satán no tardaron en reducir los números enemigos, y para cuando quedaban escasamente seis Goku junto a una chica habían llegado, derribando a los restantes.

"¡Goku, finalmente te encuentro'ttebayo!" Saludo Naruto a su amigo, este respondió con un apretón de manos.

"Lamento haberte dejado atrás. Pensé que ese marciano se había llevado la esfera…"

"…pero resultó ser falsa, dattebayo." Completo Naruto, ganando una mirada sorprendida de Goku. "El dueño de la tienda creaba replicas de la Esfera del Dragón. Poco tiempo después que te fuiste llego el Ejercito Listón Rojo en busca de la esfera que según su radar aun estaba en la tienda. Fue cuando el dueño saco otra esfera de cuatro estrellas y el Coronel Silver la reconoció como falsa."

"¿Ejercito Listón Rojo? ¿Coronel Silver?" Pregunto Goku viendo todo lo que había averiguado su amigo.

"No creerás todo lo que hice mientras no estabas, dattebayo." Concluyo divertido el rubio patilludo, fue interrumpido por un rugido del estomago de Goku.

"¿Podrías contarme mientras comemos? ¡Tengo hambre!" Se quejo recordando su estomago vacío el pelinegro.

Riéndose, Ox Satán invito a pasar a los dos jóvenes a su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, para darles algo de comer. Aunque estaba extrañado ya que Goku había estado ahí antes y había dicho que no tenia apetito. Esto ocasionó que siguieran con la charla adentro entendiendo el ataque al pueblo, la búsqueda de la esfera y el impostor por parte del marciano.

"Lamento todo estos problemas el día de tu boda Goku." Se disculpo Ox Satán sinceramente al muchacho pelinegro nombrado, mientras que la muchacha que los acompañaba y quien se había presentado como la hija de Ox Satán: Milk, se sonrojo completamente. Por supuesto hubo una reacción más además de la duda de Goku.

"¡Bo-bo-bo-Boda Dattebayo!"

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Como siempre, subo un capitulo de esta historia para informar que no estoy muerto, solo indispuesto. Por el momento esta es la hisotria que más facil se me hace escribir, las demas estan bajo revision. Pero las siguientes en actualizar [si no son este] seran "Tres años es mucho tiempo", "Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite", "¿Listos Entrenadores? ¡A Robobatallar!" y algun otro...**

**Lo que odio de Dragon Ball es la cantidad enorme de nombres alternativos: Patrulla Roja, Ejercito Liston Rojo o Red Ribbon ¿Cual conviene más? A Chi-Chi la dejare con su nombre de Español Latino: Milk. Si todo va bien, el siguiente capitulo deberia abarcar la caida de dos coroneles: Silver y White, y el incio del Coronel Blue, y el subsiguiente el final del Coronel Blue junto a la lucha encontra Tao-Pai-Pai. Como dije, solo detallare momentos originales, lo demas pueden verlo en el anime.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Comentarios aqui abajo!  
¡Por favor!  
Esta historia no tiene muchos  
****l  
l  
l  
V**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7:  
****Recuerdos olvidados, perdidos y obtenidos.  
****Parte 1**

Naruto bloqueó con su antebrazo el primer golpe. Los dos brazos chocaron creando una poderosa vibración en el ambiente que alerto a todos los presentes del poder que los dos combatientes poseían. Naruto resistió en la posición intentando empujar, pero el oponente se resistía demostrando igualdad en fuerzas. Lo peor era el dolor palpitante en su cabeza, lentamente sentía como si le fuera a reventar y este malestar había comenzado antes de la batalla.

"_Desde que vi __**Shi Shi no Ken **__ de Ten Shin Han._" Había sido toda un sorpresa ver a Ten Shin Han dividir su cuerpo en cuatro partes, igualmente había sido enormemente familiar y fue desde entonces que este terrible dolor de cabeza había comenzado.

Pronto el oponente retrocedió solo unos centímetros haciendo que Naruto fuera forzado a inclinarse adelante por el impulso. En el retroceso oponente, este inmediatamente ataco con una pata dando un giro en 360 grados. Naruto correspondió agachándose y dar una patada baja contra el único pie en tierra del oponente, haciéndole quedar en el aire. Pero era un ataque de dos golpes, ahora estaba bajo él y le dio una segunda patada con ambos pies usando el suelo como punto de apoyo. El oponente fue enviado varios metros en el aire, Naruto se apoyó con su espalda en el suelo y se impulsó para aterrizar en sus pies, los flexiono y dio un poderoso salto para seguir a su oponente por los aires.

El anunciador no pudo quedarse callado al ver tal maniobra. "¡Increíble! El participante Naruto ha enviado al participante Ma Junior a volar por los cielos y él le ha seguido a una alta velocidad."

El oponente se había detenido en el aire esperándolo. Naruto ataco, pero fue bloqueado por su mano, este en respuesta volvió a atacar. Aun estando a miles de metros sobre el suelo un intercambio de golpes había comenzado. Entre tanto, Naruto no podía evitar remembrarse al pasado.

"_Y pensar que ya han pasado más de seis años desde que conocí a Goku._"

La lucha contra el terrible ejercito Listón Rojo había comenzado. Fueron los primeros desafíos que Él y Goku ganaron durante sus viajes. No es que fueran individualmente fuertes, pero tenían una ventaja numérica asombrosa y una estrategia despiadada. Sin duda al trabajar juntos lograron derrotarles, aunque siempre fueron formidables. Naruto recordaba a la perfección cada uno de sus combates junto a Goku, unos desafíos más grandes que otros.

"_Recuerdo al Coronel Silver…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio de Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Goku y Naruto siguieron su camino en la búsqueda de la esfera del dragón luego de despedirse de Milk y Ox Satan. Naruto estaba sorprendido con la noticia de que Goku estaba comprometido con Milk, pero ¿Quién era él para opinar sobre ello? Por lo que decidió guardar silencio y solo sonreír y asentir. Luego de eso estuvieron metidos entre una batalla entre el ejército Listón Rojo contra el marciano Pilaf lo que llevo a que el ejército lograra obtener la esfera. _

_La siguiente pista del radar, ignorando la derrota anterior, les llevo a un bosque en donde la el ejército Listón Rojo atacaba despiadadamente a lo que se atravesara, desde plantas a animales. Goku y Naruto lograron salvar una familia de monos, quienes tuvieron posesión de la esfera hasta que el Coronel Silver irrumpiera en escena. La esfera se perdió luego de una tormenta, lo que llevo a ambos bandos descansar hasta la mañana siguiente._

_A primera hora en la mañana Goku y Naruto subieron en la nube voladora para buscar la esfera. Con suerte tardaron una hora en hacerlo gracias a la alta tecnología de Bulma que poseía el radar. Lamentablemente unos oficiales del ejército presenciaron la adquisición de Naruto y Goku, informando al Coronel Silver de su trayectoria en la nube voladora._

_Ninguno de ellos espero que un misil les derribara cortesía del temible coronel._

_Goku y Naruto aterrizaron sin problemas en tierra y las caras se hicieron conocidas._

"_Goku, él es quien intenta coleccionar las esferas. El Coronel Silver." Presentó Naruto notando al hombre pelirrojo en el grueso abrigo azul con el logo del Ejercito Listón Rojo. _

"_¡Tu! Te recuerdo, el mocoso de la tienda de empeño." Indicó el coronel. Por supuesto que recordaba su habilidad y la enorme facilidad con la que el muchacho trató con el como si se tratara de un luchador principiante. Pero no había llegado a esta posición subestimando a su adversario, no dos veces. O eso es lo que creía al ver a Goku. A una gran velocidad, para un humano promedio, se adelantó a Goku al tomar su bolso que se había caído de la nube voladora. Su acción no se detuvo ahí ya que rápidamente se puso a espaldas de Goku señalando un arma sobre su cabeza. _

"_Mocoso, tengo a tu amigo de rehén. Dime como saben sobre las esferas y tal vez le dejare vivir. ¡No intentes hacerte el inteligente o él lo pagara!" Advirtió con severidad. Su mirada repleta de confianza, aunque esta fue drásticamente cambiada al ver la falta de preocupación tanto de su rehén como de oponente._

"_Ahora sin la nube voladora tenemos que buscar una forma alternativa para movernos." Dijo Naruto pareciendo ignorar toda la situación en que se encontraban. "¿Tienes alguna idea?"_

"_Recuerdo que Bulma usaba unas capsulas especiales para sacar vehículos, aunque no sé dónde conseguirlas." Respondió Goku._

"_¡Ah! Entiendo, como el avión que saco este sujeto de la nada." Naruto se había preguntado como Silver había podido sacar un avión en su encuentro pasado solo del bolsillo. Incluso los soldados que derrotaron donde Ox Satan tenían tanques y aviones con esa capacidad. "He visto que estos tipos tienen muchos. Podríamos usar uno de ellos."_

"_Esa es buena idea, aunque no se manejar esas cosas." _

"_Yo tampoco, pero no debe ser difícil, ¿Verdad?"_

_Mientras la charla progresaba completamente indiferente a su presencia, más y más enfadado se hacia el Coronel Silver. Aquí estaba el gran coronel del ejército Listón Rojo, completamente ignorado como si se tratara de la amenaza de un pequeño cachorro, nada que fuera de importancia. _

"_¡No se burlen de mí!" Silver apretó el gatillo, pero antes de que incluso se disparara el muchacho que sostenía de rehén había pateado el arma luego de darle un poderoso codazo que básicamente hizo agacharse ante el dolor y la falta de aire. "Esto… …es… …imposible." Su tono era el más compungido que jamás fue pronunciado por sus labios, un poco más y podría haber escuchado su estómago, riñón y cualquier órgano en la región abdominal ser aplastado. _

_Silver cayó en sus rodillas antes de perder la conciencia. Aunque esto era una suerte, de lo contrario observaría el viaje más accidentado en la historia de la aeronáutica no registrada hasta al momento, después de todo un Uzumaki estaba de piloto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Casi se rio en la memoria, aunque de momento Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando una serie de patadas consecutivas de su oponente. Finalmente dejo de eludir e intercepto con su hombro una, aplico presión para desestabilizarle y sin que su oponente tuviera defensa una esfera se formó en su mano, la cual creció enormemente en comparación a su técnica original que hasta el momento parecía ser de origen desconocido.

Todos los presentes miraron impresionados la técnica utilizada siendo recordada del torneo pasado por aquellos que lo atestiguaron de cerca. Era de un tamaño mucho más grande que la versión mejorada y esta vez se vea mucho más estable que en el torneo pasado.

"**¡Cho Oodama Rasengan!**" Fue un impacto directo contra la espalda del individuo. Naruto mantuvo la esfera en su mano aplicando presión durante el impacto para mover la esfera junto con el oponente apuntando a tierra. La esfera finalmente fue desatada enviándose justo contra la plataforma. Todos miraron en horror como la esfera, ya lejos de su creador, empujaba al oponente contra el concreto de la plataforma, mientras este soltaba un poderoso grito de dolor.

Desde la altura Naruto miro el resultado del ataque. "_No tan potente como la técnica mejora de Goku, pero aun es algo._" El rubio pensaba, aunque rápidamente se tomó la cabeza ante el dolor que crecía. Ahora veía doble.

"_¿En que estaba?_" Pensar en el pasado aliviaba el dolor por momentos y ahora buscaba el hilo en donde se quedó. "_Ah, sí. El segundo, el General White._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Luego de un accidentado viaje al norte en la pista de la esfera del dragón, tanto Goku como Naruto no estaban preparados para el frio extremo. En pleno vuelo perdieron la conciencia, estrellándose en todo aquel terreno congelado. Esta vez fue la segunda ocasión en la que Goku y Naruto se separaron. Goku fue encontrado por una niña pelirroja llamada Suno y fue llevada a su hogar para darle protección del frio; Naruto en cambio no corrió con tanta suerte ya que fue encontrado por soldados del Ejército Listón Rojo, quienes al notar su parecido con la descripción dada por Silver fue tomado prisionero._

_Naruto fue llevado a la Torre Musculo, siendo el prisionero del temido General White. _

"_¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?" Naruto despertó abrigado, pero atado de pies tórax y manos, contra una silla de acero. Frente a él estaba un hombre de estatura limitante con alto, cabello gris y parecía ocultar una gran musculatura debajo de su suéter verde. _

"_Veo que despertaste muchacho. Bienvenido a mi humilde instalación en pleno infierno helado, la Torre Musculo. El nombre de tu servidor aquí presente es el General White." Se explicó el hombre con cortesía fingida._

"_¿General?" Repitió en voz alta el rubio, entonces entendió. "¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Eres uno de los soldados del Ejército Listón Rojo'ttebayo!" Acusó._

"_Veo que nuestra fama nos procede. Bueno, ahora me gustaría saber con quién hablo." Nuevamente el tono de voz condescendiente no parecía implicar mucho interés._

"_Naruto Uzumaki." La respuesta fue mirando directamente a los ojos del general, sin temor alguno. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

"_Directo al grano, ¿Eh? Todo un luchador." Pronuncio con cierta ironía. "Lo que quiero es la esfera del Dragón que le robaron al Coronel Silver. Sé que tú no la tienes, tu amigo debe tenerla. También quiero el dispositivo que utilizas para rastrearla. Es mucho más moderno y potente que el que posee nuestra organización, por esa razón es tan fácil para ustedes rastrear las esferas."_

_Naruto por primera vez miro sus alrededores mientras White realizaba su monologo; dio un suspiro de alivio viendo que sus cosas estaban sobre el escritorio cercano. Lo único que tenía que hacer era soltarse para devastar a sus captores. Naruto solo sonrió comenzando a forcejear._

"_¿Ah? ¿Quieres soltarte? Es algo gracioso, sé que el Coronel Silver dijo que eran poderosos pero pensar que un niño como tu pueda…" Su segundo monologo llego a su final cuando vio que las cuerdas en sus pies y manos comenzaban a ceder, estirándose e deshilachandose. "…imposible." No tomando segundas oportunidades dio un paso atrás. "Esto es lamentable, supongo que tendré que extraer la verdad de tu amigo. No te preocupes, diré que luchaste como un valiente." Justo en el momento en el que Naruto logro liberarse, White presionó un botón en el panel contiguo a él abriendo una compuerta secreta abajo haciendo a Naruto caer en la trampa._

_Naruto aterrizo de pie. "¡No importa que truco hagas, Goku y yo te detendremos! Además, puedo ver lo crueles que son ustedes. Nunca dejare que cumplan su deseo." Desde la compuerta en el techo, White solo sonría maliciosamente._

"_Mocoso estúpido. Tu amigo morirá, al igual que lo estarás tu ahora."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_¡Tú eres un miembro del Ejercito Listón Rojo!" Acuso la madre horrorizada abrazando a su hija para protegerla del potencial peligro. Suno, su hija y actual persona en sus brazos se refugió buscando seguridad. Esa pequeña niña fue la responsable de llevar a Goku a su hogar para rescatarle del frio y ahora se enteraba que el muchacho buscaba lo mismo que el terrible ejército._

"_Por supuesto que no. Es verdad que busco las esferas, pero todo es para mi amigo." Explico Goku buscando tranquilizarlas, se veían muy alteradas. _

"_¿Tu amigo?" Se atrevió a preguntar Suno. "¿Para qué quieren tanto esas esferas?"_

"_Son varias esferas enumeradas con estrellas del uno a siete." Goku fue a donde estaba su bolso, sacando en la esfera que estaba en su posesión. "Esta es la esfera de cinco estrellas. Cuando se reúnen las siete esferas un gran dragón aparece y te cumple un deseo. Necesito ese deseo para que mi amigo recobre su memoria."_

"_¿Las esferas cumplen un deseo?" Esta vez era la madre de la niña que repitió incrédula sus palabras. Sonaban a un cuento, pero si todo un ejército estaba dispuesto a matar para obtenerlas significaba que no era tan fantástico como sonaba. "Entonces el Ejercito Listón Rojo quiere las esferas para cumplir su ambición." Dedujo rápidamente._

"_Probablemente, pero yo y Naruto los detendremos. Por cierto, él estaba conmigo en el avión, ¿Sabes dónde pueda estar?" Goku le pregunto a Suno._

"_Lamentablemente tu amigo fue capturado por ellos, logre sacarte antes de que te hallaran. Si tienes suerte y entregas tu esfera puede que le dejen ir." Intento aliviar la probable preocupación que pudiera salir en el nuevo conocido, pero Goku no se vio afectado._

"_¿Entregarles la esfera? No, además Naruto estará bien. Aunque un poco de ayuda no le vendrá mal, no puedo dejar que se quede con toda la diversión." Goku se había puesto su báculo sagrado sobre su espalda, sin preocuparse de las miradas sobre exaltadas de madre e hija. "¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Naruto miro la compuerta que se abría revelando la razón por la que estaba rodeado de esqueletos. Frente a él estaba un gigantesco monstruo rosado, quien al parecer devoraba su último bocadillo de carne con extrema facilidad. El poderoso as oculto del General White: Guion._

_Desde ahí no fue mejor por algún tiempo. Naruto pronto descubrió que pese a su tamaño y su lenta velocidad, tenía buenas facultades de combate. Su lengua extensible y rápida, su poderosa cola y la capacidad de lanzar descargas eléctricas. Desde el principio estuvo a la defensiva, ya que el ataque directo era imposible debido a la piel resistente y blanda, haciendo que rebotara cualquier ataque que lanzara: patadas, golpes, Kame Hame Ha y Rasengan._

_Primero el General White dejo de hablar por el altavoz, terminado sus molestos monólogos. Entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar y sonrió. Goku había llegado a la Torre Musculo y actualmente erradicaba a las fuerzas del enemigo en el exterior. Lo único que tenía que hacer era derrotar este monstruo y salir de aquí. _

"_Es muy fácil decirlo, pero nada de lo que le haga a este monstruo parece afectarle y lo peor es que me estoy cansando, ya va una hora desde que estoy atrapado aquí." Naruto esquivo nuevamente su lengua y descarga eléctrica. Naruto comenzó a pensar y recordó la prueba que les había dado el Maestro Roshi para ser enseñadas las artes marciales, el mover la roca. Aquella roca mostrada por Roshi fue mucho más grande que este monstruo y tanto él como Goku y Krilin pudieron moverla._

"_¡Ahora si te tengo!" Naruto brinco por sobre el monstruo quedando a espaldas de él. Este, familiarizado con la maniobra ataco con su cola la cual fue inmediatamente tomada por Naruto. "¡Aquí voy!" Naruto concentro toda su fuerza y comenzó a jalar al monstruo para luego comenzar a girarlo, en cuestión de segundos ya rotaba a una poderosa velocidad, aunque todo el peso fuera a los pies de Naruto, agrietando el suelo de la estancia sobre la que estaba en pie. Su velocidad aumento logrando marear al monstruo. "¡Adiós Dattebayo!" _

_Naruto dejo ir al monstruo quien fue a dar hacia uno de los muros de la estancia. Tal era la velocidad y su peso que atravesó la pared sin problemas hacia el exterior helado. Sobra decir que la peligrosa tormenta de nieve se encargó de acabar con él. _

"_¡Guyon esta fuera! ¡Y ahora White va a caer! ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto flexionó sus piernas para impulsarse y saltar, lamentablemente el suelo quedo inestable después de levantar a Guyon y con la fuerza de sus piernas se encargó de destruir cualquier estabilidad restante. Naruto cayó al nivel inferior. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto observó donde Ma Junior estaba derribado luego desde que su técnica se disipará. Se había creado un pequeño cráter de leve profundidad en la plataforma que se había encargado de agitar varias de las baldosas de concreto. Él rubio sabía que no era suficiente e inmediatamente inicio el descenso para dar el golpe concluyente en la espalda de Piccolo. Se detuvo unos instantes sintiendo nuevamente la pulsación de aquel molesto dolor de cabeza que aumentaba su fuerza.

Los recuerdos vinieron otra vez, no tan agradables, de hecho este tenía una especie de insulto oculto del cual su significado ignoraba por completo.

"_Ninja Purpura._" Pensó preparando el golpe contra su oponente. No esperó que este se volcara rápidamente en el suelo y comenzara con una rápida ráfaga de ataques de energía. Naruto solo vio cuando mínimo una veintena antes de que toda la vista se llenara de la intensa luz del ataque.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Es impresionante que lograras derrotar a Guion, pero fue desafortunado para ti que cayeras en este sitio." Es escucho la voz resonar a lo largo de toda la habitación. Mucho a la consternación de Naruto la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Lo era peor, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. "El General White ya tiene suficientes problemas con ese mocoso amigo tuyo, aunque no es que signifique mucho, Metalo se encargara de eliminarle y yo a ti."_

"_¿Metalo?" Repitió Naruto en pregunta, pero su respuesta fue un ataque sorpresa. Bajo puro instinto logro evadir el filo de una hoja desconocida. Dos, tres y cuatro veces, todos estos viniendo de diferentes direcciones. Dio un salto lejos de la zona de ataque pero termino por golpearse contra una roca. "Mis ojos… …aún no se acostumbran." Aunque ya podía ver la silueta de la roca._

_Fue atacado nuevamente desde el costado izquierdo. Naruto se movió a un costado, viendo que los proyectiles se enterraban en el césped._

"_¿Kunai?" Dijo sorprendido en voz alta. Nuevamente le atacaron con proyectiles. "Shuriken… ¿Un ninja?" No se detuvo ante la nostalgia desconocida que sentía en el momento, tomo los Kunai y Shuriken que el enemigo desconocido lanzaba en reemplazo de su armamento confiscado por White. "Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo." Naruto brinco a los árboles que ahora eran visibles a su vista acostumbrada a la falta de luz y comenzó a moverse a alta velocidad de rama en rama, casi parecía haberse criado moviéndose de esta manera._

"_¿Cómo demonios haces eso?" Cuestiono el enemigo en las sombras. Naruto inmediatamente lanzó un par de Shuriken en la dirección en la que escucho la voz. "¡Ack!"_

"_Te tengo'ttebayo." Tres Kunai saltaron desde la dirección contraria, mucho a su sorpresa, pero Naruto respondió al lanzamiento con dos Kunai en aquella dirección. Nuevamente escucho un quejido mientras tomaba los Kunai lanzados hacia él. Las luces fueron encendidas pero el enemigo no se había revelado por lo que él seguía en peligro. Naruto siguió su movimiento hacia el claro central de la estancia en donde había una casa de estilo clásico junto a un pequeño lago de estilo oriental._

"_¿Ya te rindes?" Preguntó Naruto._

"_Eso ni de broma." Ante la respuesta Naruto arrojo inmediatamente tres Shuriken en su dirección, las cuales fueron bloqueadas con su Ninjato. Finalmente el enemigo se había revelado al campo de batalla forzado por la reacción rápida de Naruto. "Maldito mocoso, te demostrare lo temible que es el Ninja Purpura." El hombre llevaba su ninjato al frente de forma invertida observando a Naruto, este a su vez llevaba un Kunai empuñado en su mano derecha. "Veo que eres familiar con las artes Shinobi, no que te ayude demasiado a partir de ahora."_

_El ninja inmediatamente arrojo una bomba de humo para encubrir su escape y cegando a Naruto momentáneamente. Este último entre tanto estaba invadido por la nostalgia, no tenía idea del porque pero sentía cierta conexión especial con este momento; cierta familiaridad. Antes de poder aclarar estos pensamientos entre el humo vino un ataque, específicamente una hoja con forma de media luna, específicamente un Chakram. Naruto logro detenerlo con el Kunai que tenía en mano._

_El rubio amnésico dio un salto de su posición a la copa de un árbol conectando una poderosa patada contra el ninja que intentaba esconderse ahí. Naruto regreso sobre sus pies en el mismo lugar de antes, mientas el ninja caía con sus ojos sobresalidos por el terrible dolor en su estómago._

"_¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? Mi __**Kakuremino no Jutsu**__ es perfecto." _**[[N/a: Jutsu: Capa de invisibilidad]]**

"_En realidad observa…" Naruto señalo a la tela que sostenía entre sus manos y el ninja miró horrorizado. Se había equivocado, en lugar de ser la imagen de la corteza de un árbol era una bandera roja, blanca y azul. "…realmente eres un ninja patético."_

"_¿Ah, sí?" Gruño el ninja irritado. "Entonces veamos que tanto alardeas después de que te muestre mi Jutsu más poderoso." El ambiente se volvió tenso mientras el ninja realizaba una posición de manos. Naruto miro como el ambiente repentinamente cambiaba: las luces se oscurecían levemente mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero el grito del ninja volvió a llamar su atención del entorno. "__**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**__" Naruto sintió una oleada de Deja Vu al ver como la entidad se volvía cinco copias idénticas por lo que reafirmo su postura cuando los cinco ninja le miraban fijamente. "¿Qué te parece mi jutsu más poderoso?"_

_Pronto salió de la sorpresa para revelar una sonrisa. "¿Jutsu más poderoso? No es más que un truco barato." Naruto señalo a las nuevas supuestas copias de las cuales tres estaban heridas. "Apuesto a que esta es la razón por la que podían atacar de diferentes ángulos tan rápidamente. Aunque no pudieron evitar ser heridos por mí."_

_El ninja gruñó ante la falla en la intimidación. "Heridos o no, somos más que tú. No tienes posibilidad de ganar." Inmediatamente después cada una de las entidades revelo un arma diferente: Cerbatana, Kusarigama y Pistola fueron añadidos al arsenal de Kunai, Shuriken y Ninjato enemigo. Pero Naruto no se vio intimidado. _

_Con facilidad evadía los dardos de la cerbatana, la cadena de la Kusarigama, o bloqueaba el Ninjato, con el Zanzoken podría aparentar estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo y en realidad solo bastaba un golpe para acabar con esos aspirantes a ninja. _

"_¡Es como si fuera un ejército!" grito una de las copias del ninja purpura, o mejor dicho hermano momentos antes de ser dejado inconsciente por Naruto. Ahora solo quedaban tres de ellos. "No nos vencerás, no lo harás." Insistió el al parecer, original Ninja Purpura. Antes de insistir con algún monologo alguien más llego._

"_¡Hya!" Goku apareció en batalla noqueando a los otros dos restantes._

"_¿Qué? ¡Es el mono! Imposible, Metalo debió acabar con él."_

_Goku y Naruto, ya reagrupados sonrieron maliciosamente en el ninja restante quien solo trago aire. Sin duda estaba en problemas al igual que el General White que observaba todo el terrible evento desde su cámara secretamente instalada._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se había logrado cubrir del sorpresivo ataque de su oponente anteponiendo sus brazos aunque la parte superior de su gi naranja sufriera de desgarros, pero esto fue usado a su ventaja. Su rival extendió su brazo derecho y golpeo directamente el estómago de Naruto ya que los brazos en aquel instante cubrían solo su tórax y cara. Tomando esta nueva oportunidad al ver que el rubio Estaba aturdido por el ataque y usando el mismo brazo extendido, tomo el de él y lo forzó a tierra. Con su brazo libre golpeo directamente a Naruto en la cara para luego dar una potente patada al costado de la cadera enviándolo en paralelo a la plataforma y hacia afuera.

"_¡Esta lucha no es solo por mí! La tierra y la familia que he hecho aquí cuentan conmigo para ganar. Justo como aquella vez._" El palpitar de su cabeza insistía recordando la lucha con el siguiente temible general debido a la situación actual.

Si, luego de la torre musculo habían logrado rescatar al alcalde del pueblo, habían hecho un nuevo amigo en temible Androide N°8, bautizado por Goku como Octavio. Incluso habían descubierto que la Nube Voladora de Goku había sobrevivido el impacto del misil de Silver. El único problema era que el Radar del Dragón se había descompuesto por lo que debieron ir con Bulma en la Capital del Oeste. Si, enfrentaron a una temible mercenaria a suelto, pero no fue nada comparado con el siguiente.

"_General Blue."_ Justo en el límite de la plataforma, Naruto recobró el sentido y uso su manos para dar un improvisado rechazo a tierra, se puso en posición agachada para dar giros como una esfera aterrizando sobre sus pies y dando un salto hacia Ma Junior, centímetros de haber saltado Naruto desapareció. Viendo sus movimientos Piccolo rápidamente le siguió en el movimiento de alta velocidad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Luego de obtener la cuarta esfera del dragón en la base secreta de los piratas, Goku, Naruto, Krilin y Bulma regresaron a la casa del Maestro Roshi para descansar por unos instantes. Ninguno espero ser recibido por Lunch quien robo el diamante que Bulma había obtenido para compensar a Roshi por el submarino perdido. La doble personalidad bandida rubia escapo en la misma nave en la que Bulma y Krilin llegaron, ya que Goku y Naruto eran los únicos que podían subir a la Nube Voladora._

_No tuvieron tiempo de descansar ya que imprevistamente fueron atacados por unas cuerdas dirigidas a distancia por los misteriosos poderes Psíquicos del General Blue. Sin problemas estas cuerdas ataron a los habitantes de la casa y sus invitados._

"_¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Exigió Naruto al ver al general rubio entrar por la puerta._

"_No fue problema…" Sonrió confiadamente con gran malicia. Como si se estuviera paseando por su casa el hombre tomo la esfera que Goku le mostraba a Roshi para que este la protegiera. "…creo que me quedare con esto." El General Blue admiro la esfera por unos instantes. "Creo que tienen otras por aquí, ¿Verdad?"_

"_¡Como si fuéramos a decirte donde están!" Gruño Goku debilitado. La cuerda se encargó de atarle bastante bien, incluyendo su cola quitándole toda su fuerza para poder liberarse._

"_Ah, no quiero causar molestias." Respondió manteniendo su postura relajada el general. Observo la zona y de pronto un armario ganó su atención. "Supongo que debe estar por aquí." Al abrir la puerta de madera y mover varios caparazones de tortuga encontró la mochila de Bulma. "Vaya, son tres en total. No debieron tomarse tantas molestias." Pareció detenerse por unos instantes recordando algo importante. "Según el reporte del Coronel Silver, ustedes poseen un radar más avanzado para localizar las esferas…" Con la mirada buscó en sala, y no tardó en encontrarlo sobre la mesa. "Vaya, fue mucho más fácil de lo que espere. Tres esferas y el dispositivo para encontrar las otras tres. Estaré eternamente agradecido con ustedes; para que vean que no les guardo rencores les dejare un pequeño regalo."_

_Todo el mundo presente vio como saco un pequeño reloj, Bulma no necesito más de un segundo para entender de qué se trataba. _

"_Espero que tengan un buen viaje al otro mundo." Comentó el general dejando la bomba sobre la mesa._

"_¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¡Dattebayo!" Blue miro al muchacho rubio que se había logrado poner en pie. "¡No dejare que lastimes a mi familia y amigos por las patéticas ambiciones de un montón de matones descerebrados!" _

"_¿Cómo te atreves a llamar de tal manera al glorioso Ejercito Listón Rojo?" Pronuncio Blue levemente irritado por sus palabras, aunque rápidamente fueron sacudidas de su cabeza como polvo al ver el aparato explosivo sobre la mesa. "Bueno, no es como si las palabras de un muerto sean importantes."_

"_¡Cállate! ¡No tengo memoria! Pero no dejare que lastimes a las personas que me ayudaron." Naruto comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza que antes._

"_Ah, ¿Sin memoria?" Sonrió el general en tono burlesco y entonces unió los hilos. "Entonces para eso quieren las esferas, quieres recuperar la memoria. Que patético…" Su intento de molestar más al muchacho llego drásticamente a su fin cuando vio que las cuerdas fueron literalmente rajadas por la fuerza bruta del muchacho. "No… ¡No bromees!" _

"_¡Te dije que te callaras!" Los ojos de Blue brillaron con intenciones de usar sus poderes para paralizar al muchacho, pero antes de pudiera lograrlo el puño de Naruto ya estaba incrustado en el abdomen propio. _

"_Uuhg…" Gruño incomprensiblemente Blue tambaleándose hacia atrás ante el golpe que básicamente moldeo de nuevo sus abdominales. Incluso soltó la mochila de Bulma que contenía las esferas que se encontraban en su mano derecha._

"_La basura no es admitida en esta casa." Las manos de Naruto estaban contra su cadera, mientras acumulaba energía. Krilin, Bulma y Roshi miraron incrédulos reconociendo la técnica que tenía intenciones de usar contra Blue. "__**¡Kame Hame Ha!**__" El destello azul cubrió completamente a Blue para luego ser despedido por la energía justo atreves de la ventana de la sala de estar. Todos vieron como el general arrastrado por el Kame Hame Ha se alejaba perdiéndose en el horizonte._

"_¡Naruto, eso fue increíble!" Grito Krilin._

"_¡Po-podemos celebrar más tarde! ¡Naruto, deshazte de esa bomba!" Bulma, aun imposibilitada por la cuerda señalo el dispositivo aun sobre la mesa. Alertado por esto Naruto lo arrojo lejos por la misma ventana salvando a todos de una posible muerte. _

_Con el temor ido, y en el caso de Goku las ataduras en su cola, todos se sintieron felices por las palabras de Naruto, ya que él mismo había admitido que pensaba en ellos como su propia familia aun cuando no tuviera recuerdos de su vida anterior a encontrarles. Ninguno de ellos noto que faltaba el Radar del Dragón hasta más tarde, aunque Bulma solo tardaría un pestañeo en crear uno nuevo. El verdadero estaba en manos del general, quien por el ataque de Naruto había terminado en pleno desierto frente a unas lejanas pirámides; le tomo bastante tiempo contactar a su base pero aun en la derrota estaba ansioso de compartir el radar que había descubierto._

_Era una lástima que semejante lealtad fuera recompensada con su muerte en manos del asesino más famoso del mundo. Claro que Naruto y Goku jamás se enterarían de esto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ambos volvieron a aparecer en la plataforma con Ma Junior conectando un poderoso golpe en la cara de Naruto. El rubio perdió estabilidad por la potencia, aunque simplemente se dejó ir para apoyarse en el suelo y desde allí comenzó a dar una serie de patadas con ambos pies en el tórax del sujeto verde. Dio seguido un rechazo con sus manos para impulsarse y patear con ambos pies a su oponente, al mismo tiempo se impulsó hacia atrás para caer con manos y pies al suelo dando una vuelta rápida. No frenó ahí, inmediatamente se volvió a lanzar contra el desorientado Ma Junior y en pleno trayecto nuevamente una esfera espiral fue creada en su mano.

Notando la intención, Ma Junior recobro sus sentidos e inmediatamente ataco para interceptar las intenciones del rubio. Lamentablemente el puñetazo que dio traspaso el aire.

"**¡Rasengan!**" Fue el grito a sus espaldas nuevamente, había aparecido allí casi como si se tele transportara. Había golpeado el mismo punto que el **Cho Oodama Rasengan**, por lo que el dolor fue mucho mayor que el de la primera vez aun siendo menos potente.

"¡Rah!" Tragándose el dolor y soportando el torrente de aire a presión que la técnica había creado momentáneamente, por la posición Ma Junior extendió su pie para dar a Naruto una patada justo en la mandíbula elevándolo. Ma Junior cayó a tierra aunque había algo en el ambiente extraño ya que varios rayos se habían acumulado en el entorno del sujeto del turbante; este se volteo y ataco un poderoso rayo de energía a corta distancia el cual se había acumulado rápidamente entre sus manos. "**¡Bakurikimaha!**" **[[N/a: Onda de Demonio Explosiva]]**

Naruto sintió el dolor del ataque a quemarropa y nuevamente regreso el terrible dolor de cabeza acompañado de otro recuerdo relacionado a un dolor similar. El primer enemigo como ninguno otro imaginado en aquel entonces para el cual tuvo que escalar junto a Goku la legendaria Torre Karin: el asesino Tao Pai Pai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Con un nuevo radar Goku y Naruto fueron en busca de la cuarta esfera, llevándoles hasta un enorme bosque donde en el centro se encontraba una enorme torre. La atención de ambos fue desviada ante una avioneta que sobrevolaba la zona cercana a la torre con un pequeño niño pidiendo ayuda. Sin problemas derribaron el avión, que resultaba ser otro soldado del Ejército Listón Rojo, y rescataron al rehén con facilidad con este cayendo en la suavidad de la nube voladora._

_A quien rescataron resulto ser Upa, el hijo de Bora, uno de los habitantes encargados de proteger la región sagrada en la que se encontraban: Región de Karin, junto a la Torre que llevaba el mismo nombre. Finalmente el habitante tenía la esfera del dragón y era precisamente la especial para Goku: la de cuatro estrellas._

_Naruto fue el primero en pedirla realizando una leve reverencia de respeto._

"_Necesito la Esfera del Dragón, por favor Bora." Pidió Naruto. "La necesito para recobrar mi memoria."_

_Intrigado del motivo por el que el Ejército y los dos muchachos querían la esfera, Bora pidió la razón detrás de ello. Los muchachos gustosos le relataron la historia del dios dragón que aparecía una vez reunidas las siete esferas. Todo esto se hizo mientras Bora les invitaba a comer._

"_Entonces quieren usar el deseo para que Naruto recobra su memoria." Dedujo al final Bora. "Puedo entender porque es tan importante para ustedes. Con gusto se las daré por haber rescatado a mi hijo, por supuesto también están invitados a quedarse y a comer aquí el tiempo que quieran."_

"_Gracias, Bora." Dijeron los muchachos a la vez._

"_Por cierto." Agrego Goku. "Estoy curioso, ¿Qué es eso?" El muchacho señalo a la torre._

"_¡Si, yo también quisiera saber'ttebayo!" Secundó Naruto igualmente interesado._

_Bura relato la leyenda de la Torre de Karin. De cómo dios había nacido en este lugar y que se encontraba al final de la torre y que otorgaría un agua sagrada para liberar los límites de fuerza de la persona que lograra subirla por si sola. El resto de tiempo paso amablemente con Naruto y Goku pensando si debían subir la torre o no, lamentablemente no fue demasiado el tiempo que tuvieron ya que un tronco se estrelló en la zona cercana a ellos, logrando dividir a Goku, Naruto y a Bora y Upa; sobre este tronco un hombre estaba de pie de cabello largo amarrado en una trenza y de ropas rosa y negra._

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Bora._

"_Soy el asesino más famoso. Tao Pai Pai." Respondió. "Sobre lo que quiero, solo a los muchachos. Fui contratado por el Ejercito Listón Rojo para acabar con esos dos muchachos los cuales están estorbando en sus planes. No es nada personal."_

"_¿Asesino?" Repitió Bora incrédulo._

"_¿Listón Rojo?" Repitieron igualmente Goku y Naruto. "Bora, déjanos este sujeto."_

"_No. No solos ustedes salvaron a mi hijo, también es mi deber proteger la tierra sagrada de Karin de cualquier amenaza. ¡Eso incluye a cualquier asesino!" Fueron las palabras directas del guardián de la torre. "Yo seré tu oponente."_

"_Así sea, solo que no veo porque estas tan ansioso de morir." Lo siguiente fue solo horror para Naruto y Goku. Con una facilidad tremenda, fuerza y velocidad nunca antes vista, el asesino Tao Pai Pai mato a Bora aventándolo en el aire como si fuera una moneda y lo empalo con su propia lanza, con una completa sonrisa de serenidad absoluta. _

"_¡Maldito!/¡Infeliz!" Gritaron Goku y Naruto respectivamente para lanzarse al ataque. Goku ataco con una patada hacia los pies de Tao, este simplemente los flexionó en un pequeño salto para evadir y luego extendió el derecho dándole una feroz patada que le envió hacia la Torre Karin. Naruto tomo la oportunidad para atacar su cara de un puñetazo pero el asesino simplemente movió su cuello para mover su trenza y golpearlo con esta, siendo enviado en la misma dirección que Goku._

"_Eso fue más rápido de lo que espere." Confesó levemente aburrido Tao, mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. "Ah, cierto. Me olvidaba de las esferas del dragón."_

"_Este tipo es fuerte/No es ordinario." Se quejaron Goku y Naruto, con este último levantándose primero ya estaba sobre Goku._

"_Goku, hay que atacar juntos. Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad."_

"_Pensaba lo mismo." _

_Estando en un acuerdo inmediato ambos fueron atacar al asesino. Goku inicio comenzando con una serie de patadas bajas, pero Tao las evadía moviendo sus pies a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el de Goku, prediciendo cualquier intento. Entonces Naruto ataco desde arriba haciendo que Tao retrocediera unos pasos. Naruto aterrizo en los hombros de Goku y tomaron una postura de lucha combinada haciendo que Tao levantara una ceja en curiosidad._ **[[N/a: Piensen en la postura de Goten y Trunks dentro del disfraz de Mighty Mask]]**

_Naruto atacaba con puñetazos y Goku con patadas sorprendiendo la improvisación y trabajo de equipo avanzado de ambos. Aunque esto no era una sorpresa, habían vivido, entrenado y luchado junto durante casi un año. Conocían los movimientos del otro y como se movía en batalla, por lo que fácilmente se complementaban. Lamentablemente esta ventaja se demostró en poco tiempo no ser suficiente. Tao comenzó a evadir los ataques, para finalmente irrumpir lo la postura ensamblada de ambos con una patada horizontal obligando a Naruto a saltar para separarse de Goku, mientras que este se agachaba._

_Estando en pleno aire y frente a él, Tao le dio un poderoso golpe a Naruto enviándolo nuevamente contra la Torre Karin. Goku, aún están frente a él intento atacar desde abajo, pero el asesino se adelantó poniendo su pie derecho sobre su izquierdo impidiendo que Goku pudiera usar ese pie para patearle. Intento usar el disponible, pero Tao repitió el movimiento dejando ambos pies de Goku bajo los propios. Entonces siguió con sus dos brazos dejando otra vez el mismo resultado. Rápidamente Goku estaba completamente atrapado por manos y pies._

_Para finalizar Tao golpeo a Goku con un cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente._

"_Eso fue fácil…" Concluyo con orgullo el asesino mundialmente famoso._

"_¡Aun no se acaba!" Gritó Naruto, quien logro tomar desprevenido a Tao en un ataque frontal. "__**¡Rasengan!**__" La esfera compacta se expandió apenas impacto contra el tórax del asesino y como una burbuja fue absorbido dentro de esta para ser lanzado hacia atrás, aunque fue inútil. Usando sus pies y manteniendo su postura, derrapo pobre sus suelas un largo trayecto hasta quedar a unos cuatro metros de la distancia original. "¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!"_

_Aunque la respuesta de Tao Pai Pai, con su ropa parcialmente destruida con varios cortes debido al viento agitado y a las suelas de sus sandalias destruidas, fue muy rápida eficaz._

"_**¡Dodon Pa!**__"_

_Goku recobró la conciencia solo para ver a Naruto caer frente a él con una poderosa perforación en su ropa, justo en su abdomen. El muchacho vio horrorosamente el cuerpo de su mejor amigo aparentemente sin vida alguna._

"_Ke-ke-k… Canalla…" Gruñó Goku. "¡No te perdonare!"_

"_Ah, finalmente mato a uno y el otro resulta seguir con vida." Comento desinteresadamente Tao._

"_**¡Kame Hame Ha!**__" No le dio tiempo de esquivar, fue un ataque directo del cual se defendió cubriéndose con sus brazos. El ataque termino y ya con casi nada de ropa, Tao Pai Pai estaba aún de pie. "Eres un maldito…"_

"_¡Cállate!" Tao extendió su dedo revelando el motivo de la perforación fatal en el estómago de su amigo. Un poderoso rayo de energía amarillo impacto contra Goku, justo sobre el logo de la escuela de la tortuga. Entonces cayó. "Vaya, fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba." Tao se acercó a la mochila rosada tomando las esferas que estaban en su interior. Miro de reojo a Upa quien le miraba con un gran odio y miedo. "Agradece que tú sigues con vida, mocoso." _

_Tao arrojó el tronco y brincó en él para perderse en el horizonte._

_Upa observo la escena frente a él: Bora, Naruto y Goku, los tres derrotados y asesinados con facilidad por aquel hombre como si se tratara de un juego, una entretención que para colmo le parecía ser aburrida. Lloro, no supo por cuanto tiempo, tal vez unas horas o tal vez unos minutos, pero luego recordó las enseñanzas de su padre. Bora le enseño a tener que sobrevivir por sí solo, aunque dudara que fuera dentro de poco. Suspirando para tragar sus sollozos, y reuniendo tal vez más del valor que su padre el otorgo, Upa se dispuso a enterrar los cuerpos._

_Su padre fue el primero. Tardó su par de horas gracias a su diminuto cuerpo, iba a dedicarle palabras y pensamientos pero algo inesperado sucedió, también lamentable. Uno de aquellos aparatos, que Bora le explico que se llamaban aviones, aterrizo en la zona cercana. Upa fue a esconderse por temor a que fuera otro enemigo. Desde una distancia segura el hombre observo a los dos cuerpos de los niños._

"_Vaya, y pensar que tan solo unos niños como ustedes nos darían tantos problemas." Era un soldado Listón Rojo. El hombre se agachó para recoger la esfera que Goku tenía y que al parecer sobresalía por el mismo orificio creado por el ataque de Tao Pai Pai. Antes de que pudiera incluso tocarla la mano de Goku le detuvo. "¿Qué?" Menciono aterrado al ver que uno de los peores enemigos que el ejército había tenido seguía con vida._

"_¿Quién-… ¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Goku desorientado aun por el golpe._

_El soldado cayo sentado mientras sus piernas fallaban por el miedo. Gritando comenzó a arrastrarse para alejarse del muchacho aún con vida._

"_¡Goku! ¡Estas vivo!" Upa se acercó a Goku notando que la esfera de cuatro estrellas caía del orifico en su gi naranja. "La esfera del dragón te salvo…"_

"_Ya… …veo." Antes de que pudiera terminar de analizar lo sucedido el soldado regreso con una escopeta. "¡Cuidado!" Bajo puro instinto Goku tomo a Upa y le cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras el soldado se encargó de vaciar a escopeta contra ellos hasta quedar sin cartuchos. El problema fue que ninguna de las balas lograron impactar contra la espalda de Goku, alguien más se interpuso._

"_**Grraaah…**__" _

_Goku se volteo para ver lo que ocurría. Se sorprendió al ver que Naruto seguía con vida, siendo el que les protegió de los daños, pero había algo raro. Una entidad oscura se sentía proviniendo de él mientras una extraña capa naranja cubría todo su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, el soldado siendo testigo de lo mismo solo que de frente retrocedió a su artefacto volador completamente espantado por la apariencia extraña. Sus ojos eran rojos, las marcas en su cara se habían puesto más gruesas y sus colmillos más pronunciados. Finalmente estaba su postura cuadrúpeda en lugar de bípeda, mientras la capa naranja formaba largas orejas y una cola._

"_¿Qué es eso?" Cuestionó el guerrero de cabello negro._

"_¡Llamando al cuartel general! ¡Llamando al cuartel general!" Suplicó por radio el soldado ya a grandes alturas._

"_Aquí cuartel general…." Respondió la voz de la radio._

"_¡No es una broma!" Gritaba, pero antes de poder seguir miro a un costado. Ya varios metros del nivel del suelo, y el rubio con la extraña luz estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos con su mano derecha extendida hacia arriba, y esta ampliándose con aquella rara energía naranja, similar a un gato que está a punto de arañar. "¡Ah!" De un solo zarpazo la garra de energía atravesó la nave destruyéndola en el impacto junto a su piloto. El cuartel general solo recibió estática._

_Naruto regreso a tierra mirando a un confundido Goku y un aterrado Upa. _

"_¡Naruto! ¡Estas vivo!" Grito con alegría su amigo viendo que aun tenía la perforación profunda en su estómago. Esta rápidamente se cerraba reemplazando la piel vieja con nueva. Entonces la extraña capa naranja desapareció así como sus rasgos extraños. Con sus ojos azules de vuelta a la normalidad, Naruto cayó inconsciente. "¿Naruto?" Preguntó al rubio viendo que este se había quedado inconsciente. "Me pregunto que habrá sido todo eso."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_El rubio amnésico abrió los ojos inmediatamente después de recobrar la conciencia, entonces todo lo que vino después fue dolor justo en su abdomen. Tardo un poco en poder sentarse, pero logro y gracias a sus quejidos despertó a Upa quien dormía unos centímetros de distancia. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su pequeño hogar._

"_Na-Naruto." Susurro el niño sorprenderle de verle. _

"_H-hey Upa, ¿Estas bien?" No pudo evitar el dolor que hacia al mover su abdomen para hablar. "Veo que Tao no me mato… ¡Espera! ¡Y Goku!" gritó alertado._

"_Goku está subiendo la Torre Karin." La respuesta de Upa soltó inmediatamente un suspiro de alivio de Naruto, seguido de quejido nuevamente. "No te preocupes, él llegara a la cima para hacerse más fuerte y derrotara al sujeto malo antes de que regrese."_

"_¿Antes de que regrese?" Por los siguientes diez minutos Upa le explico lo sucedido en las horas pasadas, de cómo la esfera de cuatro estrellas había salvado la vida de Goku, y que debido a que la esfera aún estaba aquí Tao Pai Pai regresaría para completar el trabajo. "Entonces subiré la torre también, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Goku hace todo el trabajo. Además ese sujeto es realmente fuerte y Goku necesitara toda la ayuda con la que pueda contar. ¡Dattebayo!" Fue una promesa la cual hizo que se pusiera en pie a pesar del dolor._

"_¡Pero estas herido!" Gritó Upa preocupado._

"_No te preocupes, lo lograre. Además sano rápido." Upa miro la herida que Naruto señalo y a su sorpresa casi estaba curada por completo, por lo menos la parte superficial. Sin darle oportunidad de replicar a Upa, Naruto salió al exterior para ver que era de noche y por las palabras de Upa aún estaban en el mismo día, por lo que la ventaja de Goku era de solo algunas horas. Aun dolía bastante su herida, pero debía hacerlo así que brinco a la torre. "¡Aquí voy!"_

"_¡Naruto, buena suerte!" Le gritó Upa desde tierra._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_¡Debo… …llegar… …a… …la… …cima!" Gritó Naruto luego de estar medio día subiendo la torre, incluso había tomado un descanso de unas tres horas intentando dormir. Habiendo reanudado su labor luego de no obtener mucho descanso algo extraño sucedió. Un objeto cayó pasando junto a él, pero no tuvo oportunidad de agarrarlo debido a lo repentino. "Me pregunto si se le habrá caído algo a Goku." Lo peor fue que minutos más tarde vio a Goku. "¿Eh?"_

"_¡Naruto! Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, la esfera del dragón cayó." Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar Goku siguió bajando, aunque grito una última cosa. "¡Ya llevas mucho más de la mitad!"_

"_¡Más de la mitad, Dattebayo! ¡Entonces ya no falta mucho!" Gracias a las palabras de Goku logro renovar su determinación logrando acelerar su ritmo de escalada. "Debo llegar hoy."_

_Ya anocheció cuando finalmente llego a la cima y a su sorpresa Goku llegó junto a él. Naruto respiraba agitadamente no logrando sostenerse en pie debido al cansancio y al dolor de su herida no sanada correctamente. Goku llamó al habitante de la torre. A sorpresa de Goku, lo único que hizo fue darle el mismo frijol que le había dado para quitarle el hambre. Cuando Naruto lo trago miró sorprendido como la herida de Naruto desaparecía por completo y este despertaba al instante._

"_¡Goku! ¡Logre llegar a la cima!"_

"_Lo sé, Naruto. Y gracias al Maestro Karin te recuperaste." Goku señalo al gato que observaba la escena._

"_¿Maestro Karin?" cuestionó al ver el gato._

"_Vaya. Otro discípulo de Roshi logro llegar a la cima y con el mismo propósito de Goku, es algo fascinante." Naruto miró sorprendido pensando, pero el gato solo sonrió. "Por supuesto que se lo que estás pensando, los ermitaños podemos leer el corazón y el tuyo es tan fácil de leer como el de Goku." Naruto quedo mudo al instante. "Te recomiendo que descanses por ahora, la semilla puede haberte sanado y restaurado tu energía, pero debes descansar correctamente luego de sobre exigir tanto tu cuerpo."_

_Con eso dicho Karin le explico que para ganar el agua Ultrasagrada debía quitársela pero la condición más importante era hacerlo solo, sin ayuda. De esta forma se turnaron para obtenerla, mientras uno descansaba luego de largos intentos el otro lo intentaría una vez más. Lo peor es que el aire era bastante delgado debido a la altura por lo que el cansancio llegaba más rápidamente a ambos._

_Pasaron las horas y pasaron los turnos. Primero Goku y luego Naruto, aunque al terminar Karin noto la ventaja que llevaba Goku luego de haber subido la torre en solo tres horas, por lo que decidió aplicar lo mismo a Naruto. Sin que este último se diera cuenta le arrebato su banda metálica que se ajustaba alrededor de su frente y para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Karin lo había arrojado de la torre de vuelta a la tierra._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto bajo._

_Regreso cinco horas más tarde._

"_No tan rápido como Goku pero aun así es excelente." Se dijo Karin al ver que Naruto regresaba._

_Nuevamente siguieron con el orden anterior, mientras Naruto bajo y subió a la torre, Goku lo intentó y cuando el rubio regresó continuo intentando quitarle el agua. La diferencia entre ambos había disminuido, pero Goku seguía a la cabeza. Según los pensamientos de ambos, Tao Pai Pai regresaría en cualquier momento por lo que decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Nuevamente le quito algo a Naruto, solo que en esta ocasión fue su collar._

_Enfadado, Naruto bajo la torre siguiendo el collar de cerca. Oportunamente Karin logro agotar a Goku para revisar cómo iba la búsqueda de Naruto de su collar y a su sorpresa ya casi llegaba a la base, aunque bajaba a una velocidad peligrosamente alta. Los mismos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del rubio demasiado tarde. Había obtenido el collar justo antes de que tocara suelo y estaba por impactar contra tierra. _

"_¡Frena! ¡Frena! ¡Frena!" Se gritó Naruto al ver como el suelo se acercaba. Incluso Karin desde la cima cerró los ojos para no ver el resultado. Pero Naruto se detuvo de golpe justo antes de golpear el suelo, se sorprendió al ver que se adhería a la superficie de la torre. Fue igual que el __**Rasengan**__, un conocimiento desconocido que solo su cuerpo podría hacer por sí solo. "Esto… …¡Es genial! ¡Llegare a la cima mucho más rápido!"_

_Karin miro incrédulo la escena frente a sus ojos. "Ser capaz de adherirse a superficies solo usando su Ki. Es una habilidad realmente avanzada." Naruto tardo solamente hora y media en llegar a la cima gracias a la habilidad adquirida, el problema que había gastado todo su Ki en mantenerse adherido por todo el tiempo en que subía. Karin sonrió al ver que mientras Goku despertaba, Naruto dormía. _

_Tres días pasaron desde que Goku subió a la torre y mientras Naruto dormía Goku finalmente logro obtener el agua Ultrasagrada. Fue muy difícil, pero Karin logro guiarles bastante bien al éxito, enseñándoles a leer los movimientos del oponente para ser más eficaces en batalla. Claro que Goku solo se enteró de eso cuando obtuvo en agua luego de entender que solo era eso: agua, simple y común. Finalmente Karin le dijo que bajara la torre y que Naruto lo alcanzaría una vez que terminara el entrenamiento._

_Naruto despertó a tiempo para ver a Goku bajar de la torre._

"_El ya obtuvo el agua, ¿Crees se capaz de hacerlo?" Le preguntó Karin._

"_Si Goku pudo, yo también." Afirmó Naruto con determinación._

"_Si ese es el caso…" Karin saltó para ponerse de cabeza y adherirse al techo de la torre. "…hagámoslo un poco más interesante." Naruto miro con maravilla la habilidad de Karin y rápidamente le imitó para quedar adherido al techo. "Bien muchacho…" Karin agitó su bastón con la botella en la punta, se podía escuchar el agua revolverse dentro. "…ven por ella."_

_Fueron dos largas horas de persecución, ya no solo en la estancia del agua Ultrasagrada, también en el techo, por debajo y encima de la torre gracias a la habilidad adhesiva de ambos. No que cambiara mucho el ejercicio o que fuera más difícil que el dado a Goku, pero se adaptaba de mejor forma a las habilidades de Naruto. Entonces la obtuvo luego de usar consecutivamente el Zanzoken para engañar a Karin, y Naruto bebió el agua._

"_No me siento diferente." Confesó Naruto._

"_Porque es solo agua." Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon por las palabras del gato. "Subir y bajar de la torre, perseguirme y aprendiendo los fundamentos, todo eso era el entrenamiento. Tú, al igual que Goku, eres dos o tres veces más fuerte de lo que eras antes." Karin observó como Naruto revisaba su cuerpo y manos, sintiendo la diferencia. "Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Goku ya casi baja de la torre y el asesino anda cerca."_

"_¡Bien! Gracias por el entrenamiento Maestro Karin. Prometo venir a visitar." Naruto se asomó por el barandal para bajar._

"_¡Espera! Antes de irte, tengo algo para ti." El gato caminó hacia el barandal para quedar junto a Naruto. "¡Nube Voladora!"_

"_¿Qué?" A la fascinación pura del rubio una gigantesca nube amarilla se acercó hacia ellos. "¡Es una nube voladora gigantesca! ¡Dattebayo!"_

"_Tengo entendido que al igual que Goku, tú también puedes subir. Ve, saca la que quieres." Karin no lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Naruto se arrojó sobre la nube y escogió un cumulo de un tamaño levemente mayor que la nube de Goku. "¿No quieres más?"_

"_¡No, esto es perfecto'ttebayo!" Naruto montó la sección separada y se comenzó a elevar para quedar frente a Karin. "Tengo entendido que el Maestro Roshi tenía una y se la dio a Goku, ¿Cómo fue que él la consiguió?"_

"_Eso es fácil, Roshi subió aquí." Los ojos de Naruto amenazaron con caerse del rostro. _

"_¡El Maestro Roshi subió hasta aquí! ¡Wow! ¡Debe haber conseguido el agua muy rápido!" Mencionó Naruto pensando en el maestro de Kame House._

"_En realidad tardo tres años." Confesó Karin acariciando uno de sus bigotes mientras recordaba el pasado. "Bueno muchacho, no quieres perder más tiempo. Goku ya bajó de la torre y está luchando contra el asesino." Naruto asintió controlando la nube para acelerar en el descenso. "¡Una última cosa! Te recomiendo bajar por la torre, servirá como ejercicio final y realmente no quiero que la gente sepa que puede llegar volando hasta aquí."_

"_¡Entendido! Pero, la nube…." _

_Karin lo entendió de inmediato la preocupación en el tono de Naruto. "La Nube Voladora ira a ti si la llamas igual como lo hace Goku, no tienes de que preocuparte." Asintiendo otra vez, Naruto saltó de la nube y se adhirió contra la base de la torre para caminar por esta y comenzar a bajar corriendo._

"_¡Gracias por todo, Maestro!"_

_Karin le observo alejarse solo para agregar un comentario a sí mismo. "Sin duda que es un buen muchacho. Solo espero que con aquella bestia en su interior todo pueda terminar bien."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Naruto bajo a gran velocidad por la torre y se sorprendió al ver que alguien se aproximaba subiendo corriendo del mismo modo que el bajaba. A unos metros de distancia se enteró de quien se trataba. Su mirada reflejo desprecio inmediato._

"_¡Tao Pai Pai!" Grito Naruto._

"_¿Qué? ¿Tú también sigues con vida?" Le grito Tao incrédulo. "¡En ese caso acabare contigo ahora!"_

_Ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de detenerse. _

"_¡Eso no lo creo! ¡Dattebayo!" En la mano derecha Naruto hizo aparecer su característico ataque, pero esta creció dos veces su tamaño normal. "¡Veras lo fuerte que me he puesto desde la última vez y pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! __**¡Oodama Rasengan!**__" La esfera golpeo directamente contra Tao a una gran fuerza debido a la velocidad con la que los dos chocaron. De una forma mucho mayor a la vez pasada, Tao fue atrapado en el vórtice esférico de un tamaño mucho mayor y fue a arrastrado hacia abajo tan solo acelerando gracias a la gravedad a favor._

_Naruto siguió corriendo para alcanzarle._

_Tao se estrelló en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el punto de impacto debido a la técnica de Naruto aun en acción. Debido a este alboroto Goku y Upa salieron del interior de la choza, con el primero un enorme pedazo de carne en su boca._

"_¡Es Tao Pai Pai!" Grito Upa._

"_Vaya, regreso rápido." Era lo que dijo Goku si uno pudiera entender a una persona hablar con la boca llena de comida. _

"_¡Goku! ¡Upa!" Gritó Naruto desde lo lejos en la torre. A gran velocidad bajo corriendo para saltar y caer sobre el derribado Tao Pai Pai, dar un brinco sobre su estómago y caer junto a Upa y Goku. "¿Se encuentran bien?"_

"_Si, nada paso. Cuando le iba ganando a Tao Pai Pai, el escapo y subió a la torre." Explico Goku._

"_Intento, iba bajando y me lo encontré en el camino." Agrego Naruto. _

"_¡Malditos… …mocosos!" Gruño Tao levantándose con dificultad haciendo que Upa regresara a su choza. "¡No perdonare lo que me han hecho!" Finalmente se puso de pie en una postura de combate._

_Goku y Naruto se miraron para luego avistar a su oponente poniéndose igualmente en postura de combate. Ambos no esperaron más juegos, simplemente atacaron en sintonía. Corrían a la vez mientras creaban ilusiones del __**Zanzoken**__ para despistarlo. Sin que Tao pudiera predecirlo al ver tantos Naruto y Goku, sintió un poderoso golpe en su estómago dado por una patada de Goku. Este apoyo el otro pie en tierra para obtener impulso y darle una segunda patada esta vez para lanzarlo hacia arriba en donde Naruto estaba esperando._

_Como un pase perfecto Naruto golpeo con un codazo derecho en la espalda de Tao para detener el impulso dado por Goku, seguido le tomo por la espalda apretándolo con sus brazos firmemente para que no se moviera y empezaron a descender, al mismo tiempo Naruto comenzó a girar. _

"_**¡Omote Renge!**__" Fue la segunda vez que enviaron a Tao Pai Pai a tierra. _

_Naruto brinco para quedar junto a Goku._

"_¡Wow! ¡Esa técnica estuvo genial! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?" Pregunto Goku entusiasmado por ver tal hazaña._

"_Hehehe… no lo sé. Sentí haberla visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde. Pero por alguna razón…" Naruto guardo silencio por unos instantes. "Cejas…." Hubo un estremecimiento general en su cuerpo, por algo que su mente reprimía por su propia seguridad. "Creo que fue gracias al poder de la juventud." Hubo un segundo estremecimiento mucho mayor al anterior, sabiendo que le había hecho el día a alguien en algún lugar. _

"_¿Poder de la juventud?"_

_Tercer estremecimiento. "Olvida lo que dije. ¡Dattebayo!" _

"_No… …es… …suficiente… …para acabar… …con el asesino de fama… …mundial." Tao se levantaba entre el polvo interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos. "Los matare aunque sea lo último que haga." Tao levanto su dedo acumulando energía en su dedo índice derecho. Debido a su estado debilitado le tomaba mucho más tiempo centrar la energía necesaria. _

"_Naruto, vamos a terminar esto con la técnica del Maestro Roshi." Anuncio Goku. La mirada de Naruto se alumbro en entendimiento. El pelirrubio estaba a la izquierda y el pelinegro a la derecha y juntaron sus manos al centro entre sus caderas. Dejando un espacio entre manos pronto un fuerte destello azul se creó._

"_**¡Kame… …Hame… …Ha!**__" Las cuatro manos se ensamblaron al frente formando una cruz por pares, dos a cada lado y juntos expulsaron el ataque._

"_**¡Dodon Pa!**__" El asesino atacó, pero la energía amarilla fue disipada apenas al contacto contra la energía azul, y tal como su ataque, el asesino fue rodeado por esta luz y elevado. "Hyaaaaaaaah…." Con un grito desgarrador el asesino desapareció._

_Celebraron rápidamente, ya que tanto Goku como Naruto estaban hambrientos luego del temible entrenamiento y la lucha contra Tao Pai Pai. Tras comer ambos muchachos cayeron dormidos, solo para despertar al día siguiente con todas sus energías recargadas. Aunque tras ver la tumba de Bora adornada por las flores de Upa, el ánimo cayó y una difícil elección fue hecha._

"_Upa, reviviremos a tu padre con las esferas del dragón." _

"_¿Qué? Pero, ¿Y tu memoria?" Preguntó Upa._

"_Ya no soy alguien que no tiene recuerdos. Tengo el entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi, del Maestro Karin, tengo amigos y un mejor amigo." Naruto palmeo la espalda de Goku al decirlo. "Con Roshi y Krilin encontré una familia. Si mi memoria regresa, lo hará, pero hasta entonces y después de eso tengo un lugar al que pertenecer." Estaba decido y era una declaración de guerra implícita. "Hoy caerá el Ejercito Listón Rojo."_

"_Si, es tiempo de terminar con todo esto." Agregó Goku, sacando el radar del dragón para ver la ubicación de las dos esferas que tenían en la base del ejército. "Upa, regresaremos cuando encontremos las demás esferas del dragón."_

"_Gra-gracias." Susurró Upa soltando unas lágrimas._

"_Volveremos antes de que lo imagines." Secundo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Upa._

"_Decidido entonces. ¡Nube voladora!" Goku llamo a la nube amarilla y brinco en ella. "Vamos Naruto."_

"_Ah, si… hehehe…." Se rio entre dientes. "También tengo una sorpresa. ¡Nube voladora!" Al asombro completo de Goku una segunda nube descendió desde los cielos frente a Naruto. "A que no te esperabas esto."_

"_¡Ti-ti-tienes una nube! ¿Cómo?" Pregunto Goku exaltado._

"_¿Quién crees que le dio la nube al Maestro Roshi?" Goku abrió la boca entendiendo a donde iba. "Así es, el Maestro Karin fue quien se la dio hace mucho y pues, me dio una a mi antes de bajar." Naruto brinco en su propia nube. "¡A la carga!"_

_Y las dos nubes despegaron a lo lejos dejando a Upa orando para que sus dos héroes lograran su cometido._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Podía escuchar el conteo del árbitro en ocho cuando se puso en pie nuevamente y seguido a esto se quitó los harapos restantes de su ropa superior gracias al ataque de Ma Junior. Batallas, batallas, batallas, había tenido de todo tipo: largas, cortas, difíciles, fáciles y confusas.

Naruto miró a Ma Junior quien llevaba una sonrisa satisfecha y confiada, aunque cambio al ver expresión tranquila de Naruto comprobando que el ataque pasado con suerte le había afectado. Solo pudo sacar un gruñido de frustración haciendo que Naruto aumentara su sonrisa.

"¿De qué te ríes, gusano?" Gruño Ma Junior.

"Del momento difícil que estás pasando. Con suerte estas luchando contra de mí y créeme que Goku no será diferente aunque me derrotes. ¿Quieres imaginar cómo sería luchar contra los dos como tu padre lo hizo?" Un gruñido salió de su boca al tener todos los recuerdos de su padre, incluyendo dolor y sufrimiento. Entre esos recuerdos estaban lo que ambos le habían hecho, de no ser por sus tácticas sucias nunca les hubiera hecho daño ya que ellos eran tan _honestos_. Y ahora le dificultaba luchar contra uno. "No tienes oportunidad."

"¡Cállate! ¿Crees que te temo? Ustedes y su patética bondad, igualdad, seguir las reglas… …me dan asco. ¡Es lo bueno de ser parte de la familia de la maldad!" Sorpresivamente Ma Junior saltó y se quedó en el aire, aun altura que le dejaba ver todo el complejo del torneo. "Por ejemplo: ¿Qué te parece si hago volar todo este lugar? ¿No sería grandioso?" La mirada tranquila de Naruto se borró inmediatamente luego de haber escuchado eso, lo que le dio a Ma Junior una mirada de satisfacción. "Si… …esa es la mirada que quiero ver." Y comenzó a juntar energía.

Goku, quien observaba el evento junto a sus amigos igualo la mirada alterada de Naruto. Era la misma técnica que usó su padre hace tres años, la que borro por completo la ciudad del castillo del rey. Un poder impresionante e imparable. Aunque el alivio llego al pelinegro al ver que Naruto había desaparecido para los demás por su velocidad, solo Goku vio el movimiento. La mirada satisfecha de Ma Junior desapareció cuando vio a Naruto frente a él.

Cuando todos lo vieron solo pudieron soltar un gemido colectivo al ver lo que el rubio llevaba en su mano. Era un **Rasengan** y por el tamaño parecía un **Oodama Rasengan**, pero no era lo que les alerto y que incluso espanto a Ma Junior. Alrededor de este orbitaban otros tres **Rasengan **del tamaño normal.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver, maldito!" Antes de que Ma Junior pudiera soltar su destructiva técnica, Naruto ya había impactado la suya contra su abdomen. "**¡Wakusei Rasengan!**" Al desatarse de inmediato Ma Junior fue atrapado en el sentido contrario de cuatro torbellinos, todos girando en un sentido diferente. El cielo se alumbro mientras el viento se agitaba al entorno de los testigos. Naruto fue despedido hacia atrás para aterrizar sobre la plataforma mientras la técnica aun hacia efecto.

"¡Gryaah!" Se escuchó a Ma Junior gritar intensamente dentro de todo el alboroto liberado por Naruto.

El dolor nuevamente aumentaba y otro recuerdo se acercaba mientras el rubio observo su creación mientras se desataba. Sin duda era devastador e implacable, justo como él y Goku lo fueron con el Ejercito Listón Rojo hace seis años.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Goku y Naruto volaban sobre sus respectivas nubes voladoras atravesando los campos, bosques y montañas a gran velocidad, todo hacia las dos esferas del dragón que estaban en posesión del enemigo. Fue extraño, durante un momento hubo una extraño objeto volador junto a ellos que pareció solo observarlos, sin atacar este se fue en la misma dirección en la que ellos se dirigían pero a una velocidad muy superior que la de sus nubes._

_Finalmente estaban cerca pasando por una cadena de montañas nevadas cercanas, siendo una forma de defensa natural contra cualquiera que intentara invadir las bases del peligroso ejército. Sin duda que estaban preparados contra casi cualquiera eventualidad, casi._

"_Oye, Goku. Tengo una idea." Hablo de improviso el pelirrubio al pelinegro. "¿Qué tal si atacamos por dos lugares diferentes? Dividiremos sus ejércitos y será más fácil avanzar sin que ellos preparen algo en una sola posición."_

"_Eso se oye bien… espera, hay algo adelante." Goku señalo al frente. En efecto, era una de las naves vigías del ejercito Listón Rojo. _

"_¡Goku, aviéntame con tu Báculo Sagrado!" Pidió rápidamente el rubio. Goku miró perplejo al inicio, pero pronto una sonrisa se armó en su rostro. Goku extendió levemente su báculo y Naruto se instaló en la punta opuesta. _

"_¡Crece, Báculo Sagrado!" El báculo respondió a la orden creciendo cinco veces más y usando gran parte de su fuerza lo abanicó haciendo que Naruto fuera lanzado en dirección a la nave enemiga._

_Desde lejos el observador estaba esperando la llegada de Tao Pai Pai luego de haber obtenido la victoria ante los dos enemigos del Ejercito Listón Rojo. Según la descripción del Comandante Red, el asesino debía pasar en un tronco u objeto cilíndrico, por muy disparatado que sonara. Pero lo que avisto fueron dos objetos que no se podían ver a la distancia y luego de ver un extraño movimiento vio que uno objeto se aproximaba. Al inicio pensó que se trataba de un misil, no espero que fuera un muchacho con una esfera brillando en su brazo derecho._

"_¡Es.. …es… …es!" Antes de que pudiera comunicar la información a la base Naruto atravesó y destruyó la cola de la nave que desencadeno la detonación total de la nave con el piloto. La nube propia se encargó de detener su caída. Entonces Goku le alcanzo y siguieron su camino. _

"_¡Badaboom!" Gritaron a la vez chocando sus puños. Las dos nubes formaron un giro espiral acelerando hacia el objetivo._

_Lamentablemente para ellos una cámara de vigilancia se encargó de detectarlos, comenzando el sistema de defensa de la base. Metralletas, misiles, naves y soldados, todo un sistema de defensa antiaéreo centrado en las dos nubes voladoras invasoras, aunque estas fueran mucho más rápidas que cualquier objeto volador construido para defender la base. Aunque el camino fue interrumpido cuando un ataque preventivo por delante los acorralo a ambos._

_Un misil exploto cercano a ambos, haciendo que bajaran y volaran en sus nubes por debajo de los árboles. Eso no fue suficiente para detener al sistema de defensa que comenzó a lanzar misiles teledirigidos a gran exactitud, siendo capaces de maniobrar entre los árboles._

"_Goku, ve y adelántate. Yo me encargare de los misiles." Antes de que Goku pudiera preguntar a lo que se refería, Naruto bajo de su nube y comenzó a moverse entre los arboles a gran velocidad. Los misiles hicieron caso y siguieron al objetivo más próximo mientras Goku continuo su camino a la base. _

_El pelinegro solo pudo ver la enorme explosión a distancia. _

"_¡Naruto!" Gritó preocupado. Fue tranquilizado al ver desde el cielo una silueta naranja/amarilla moverse entre la densidad del bosque. "Cierto, el plan era separarnos." Tranquilo con el resultado, Goku continuo el ataque por aire, mientras Naruto siguió por tierra. En cuestión de minutos Goku ya estaba sobrevolando la base, mucho a la impotencia y furia del Comandante Red. Él había pensado que el rubio fue eliminado, pero pronto una cámara de seguridad del sector sur le detecto._

_Lamentablemente mientras Goku enfrentaba a todos los hombres en una verdadera masacre de cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto tuvo el infortunio de entrar por toda el ala de la artillería pesada de la base. Tanques y otros vehículos de armamento pesado estaban esperándoles. No que fuera demasiado difícil: doblando los cañones de los tanques para luego lanzarlos hacia los otros, finalmente acabando con las ametralladoras fue todo un paseo por el parque, un paseo por el parque extremo. _

_El caos se extendió por la poderosa base central del Ejercito Listón Rojo como un virus, y al parecer la única que parecía tener un cierto nivel o esperanza ínfima de enfrentar a Goku y Naruto era la Coronel Violeta. El Comandante Red y General Black la observaron por las cámaras de vigilancia, parecía ir en la dirección opuesta a Goku._

"_Vaya, así que escogerá a ese tal Naruto. Finalmente alguien competente se encargara de uno de los mocosos." Alardeó Red al ver por cámara a la mujer acercarse inconscientemente al rubio. Se encontraron al voltear por una esquina, chocando el uno contra el otro. "¡Finalmente recibirá su merecido!"_

_Naruto y la Coronel Violeta cayeron sentados, viéndose el uno al otro aturdidos. Por unos instantes el rubio observo a la peli-purpura, pero esta no realizaba acciones en su contra como los demás, ni siquiera llevaba un arma en sus manos._

"_Ah, lo siento. No me fije por donde iba." Naruto se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La mujer le observó como si el muchacho hubiera cultivado una segunda cabeza funcional, o si fuera un retardado mental. No podía ver engaño en sus ojos, solo una honestidad sincera y sin escrúpulos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" _

_Pronto notó que no le había dado respuesta._

"_¿Por qué me ayudas?" Fueron las primeras palabras que logro enunciar._

"_Bueno. No me estas señalando con un arma y no te veo con intenciones de atacarme como el resto de los soldados, ¿Por qué debería atacar sin razón? Dattebayo." Era una respuesta tan básica y simple, que por un momento pareció repasarla por su mente. "Te recomiendo que escapes. Hoy es el día en que se acaba el Ejercito Listón Rojo."_

"_Eso… …puedo verlo." Asintió aun un tanto aturdida por tanta rareza. _

"_Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo rara." Naruto preguntó._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar todas la preguntas de su cabeza, pero entonces recordó su propósito, la razón por la que se encontraba en esta ala de la base y de pronto una idea surgió._

"_Si, estoy bien. Oye, tú y tu amigo quieren hacer caer al Ejercito Listón Rojo, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la Coronel, sacando una rápida cabezada de afirmación de Naruto. "Entonces tengo algo que podría ser de utilidad. Sígueme." Naruto levanto una ceja, curioso ante este extraño caso de buena voluntad. Segundos después se encogió de hombros y la siguió por los pasillos. "Toda organización necesita dinero para funcionar, incluso si les quitas soldados y armamento, mientras tengan dinero podrán conseguir nuevas tropas y armas. Quítales el dinero y desarmaras todo."_

_La explicación de la Coronel Violeta llego a su fin cuando llegaron a una habitación no demasiado llamativa desde el exterior, pero en el interior se veía una gigantesca puerta de acero. "Allí se encuentra todo el dinero de Comandante Red y se usa para financiar al Ejercito Listón Rojo. Sin él, sin duda se desarmara."_

"_¿Dinero? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese dinero? ¿Armar otro ejercito?" Cuestionó Naruto._

"_¿Estas bromeando? La única razón por la que me uní a ese ejército fue para obtener dinero fácil y luego retirarme a una vida tranquila. Sin problemas o responsabilidades." Fue la respuesta inmediata del Coronel. "De tras de esa puerta se encuentra mi llave a la felicidad. Si la abres te recompensare muy bien." Sugirió la mujer._

"_El dinero no me interesa, Dattebayo." Fue la respuesta inmediata del rubio._

"_¿No quieres dinero?" La mujer le vio sorprendida, eso hacía notar que aún era un niño aun con su fuerza, por otro lado estaba el factor de desinterés. El muchacho en verdad que era simple; y debido a eso ahora tendría que pensar en una nueva estrategia. Oportunamente era una de las razones por la que fue nombrada Coronel en tan poco tiempo. "Creo que tengo algo que podría interesarte, a cambio de que abras la bóveda. Iré a buscarlo mientras tú la abres."_

_Naruto miro sospechosamente a la mujer, aunque asintió. Ella estaba interesada en el dinero que estaba detrás de la puerta y sin él no podría abrirla, por lo menos no fácilmente y sin provocar daños a su contenido. Confiando en ella dejo que se marchara mientras que Naruto se acercó a la bóveda. Las rejas que protegían la parte frontal fueron fáciles de sacar, como si se tratara de arrancar a una raíz. La puerta era diferente, cualquiera de sus ataques serian inútiles, por lo que quedaba era arrancarla. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza y probablemente de no ser por su entrenamiento en la Torre Karin no lo hubiese logrado. _

_Estaba sorprendido de ver en el interior billetes, oro, joyas y toda clase de metales preciosos. Oportunamente llegó Violeta._

"_Vaya, sin duda que eres un muchacho de palabra." Anuncio sorprendida de ver la puerta metálica contra una de las paredes, las bisagras fueron completamente destruidas. "Aquí está mi parte del trato." La mujer le mostro un objeto que había perdido hace mucho._

"_¡Es el radar de las esferas!" Gritó Naruto._

"_El General Blue lo trajo a la base justo antes de morir a manos de Tao Pai Pai. El Comandante Red no soporta el fracaso, aun con los soldados más fieles." La voz del Coronel estaba carente de emoción, reflejando lo crudo de la naturaleza de esta armada. Naruto estaba en shock con esas noticias. Dando un suspiro la mujer se acercó a la bóveda mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro al ver los tesoros que contenía. Inmediatamente saco un estuche de capsulas de almacenamiento. "Debo agradecerte muchacho, sin ti no hubiera tenido tiempo buscar estas capsulas y de asegurar el dinero." _

_Nuevamente la mujer se sorprendió cuando Naruto le ayudo a guardar el dinero en las capsulas._

"_Creo que esa es la última." Naruto le paso la última capsula a la mujer, pero ella se la regreso. "Te dije que no estoy interesado en el dinero."_

"_Y te digo que es lo justo…" _

_La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de soldados llego a la habitación. "Es ella la traidora que nos indicó el Comandante Red por radio, está ayudando a uno de los intrusos y se escapa con el dinero. ¡Acábenlos!"_

_Era sorpresivo y Violeta entendió que era su fin. O por lo menos eso fue lo que espero. De pronto Naruto estuvo al frente lanzando un Kunai a la ametralladora que apuntaba a la llamada traidora, intento lanzar otros pero noto que ya no le quedaban. Antes de que pudiera ser avistado nuevamente, Naruto estaba en el techo e intentaron dispararle, pero a lo único que le dieron fue a una imagen __**Zanzo**__, ahora el muchacho estaba frente a ellos, y cuatro golpes más tarde los soldados estaba inconscientes._

"_Listo, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el pelirrubio a la peli-purpura._

"_Ahora entiendo porque Tao Pai Pai no tuvo oportunidad en contra de ustedes." Recuperando la tranquilidad la mujer se acercó al muchacho entregándole nuevamente la capsula. "Puedo ver que te faltan de aquellas cuchillas. Con este dinero podrás fácilmente comparar un arsenal nuevo." La ex coronel estaba sorprendida de ver que el muchacho aun no aceptaba. Finalmente hizo lo único que quedaba, de improviso se acercó a Naruto poniéndose a su nivel y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla. Estupefacto no pudo evitar que ella dejara la capsula en su mano. "Acéptalo, por tu buena obra." _

_Finalmente ella salió de la habitación y lanzo una capsula de una nave estándar de la patrulla roja. "Sigue creciendo para ser un buen hombre, y si nos encontramos… ¿Quién sabe?" Con un rápido guiño subió a la máquina y se elevó en lo alto del cielo._

_Naruto estuvo atontando unos momentos antes de salir de su transe. Seguido a esto observó el radar, viendo que las dos esferas estaban en el edificio contiguo y que las cuatro de Goku estaban ahí en una sección levemente diferente._

"_¡Tiempo de acabar con esto, Dattebayo!" Salió del edificio y solo llego a tiempo para ver algo jamás visto. "¡Goku!" El techo justo había aplastado al pelinegro. Iba a buscar al responsable del cruel acto saltando hacia el edificio con intenciones de entrar por la ventana, pero en pleno trayecto el techo se abrió apareciendo un elevador y de este apareció un sujeto pelirrojo enano. De golpe, cancelo su plan, en cambio decidió adherirse al exterior y escuchar lo que sucedía._

"_Solo tengo que levantar el techo y sacar las esferas del muchacho aplastado." Mencionó el hombre con un tono de orgullo, algo que hizo irritar enormemente al oyente exterior. "Finalmente, seis de las esferas son mías y podre cumplir mi sueño. ¡Finalmente seré alto!" Debido a la barbaridad dicha Naruto estuvo a punto de caer del techo al soltar el control de su técnica._

"_¡Comandante Red! ¿Qué significa esto?" Manteniéndose oculto detrás de la ventana, Naruto vio a otro hombre salir por la ventana opuesta, a diferencia del pelirrojo bajo, el nuevo sujeto era alto y calvo, de piel negra. "Sacrifico cientos de vidas solo por eso." Y la conversación se volvió más y más absurda. ¿Reunir las esferas para ser alto? A Naruto sonaba ridículo, aunque no espero que el sujeto identificado como General Black por el Comandante Red matara a este último con una bala en la cabeza por su estupidez. "Reconstruiré el Ejercito Listón Rojo y dominare el mundo."_

"_¡No lo permitiré! ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto finalmente entro en la habitación. "Pagaran por lo que han hecho. ¡Todos los inocentes! ¡El padre de Upa! ¡Mi mejor amigo…" El discurso tan emotivo de Naruto fue interrumpido cuando el suelo comenzó a vibrar, seguido a una pequeña elevación. Finalmente una parte de muro comenzó a romperse y de ahí una mano salió, seguida de otra y finalmente una cabeza de cabello negro. De un brinco hizo su aparición Goku. "E-estas vivo."_

"_¡Pagaran por lo que me han hecho!" Goku observo severamente al sujeto negro, aunque por primera vez noto que Naruto estaba ahí. "¡Naruto!"_

"_¡Goku!" Correspondió Naruto, aunque este último sintiera un extremo alivio al saber que estaba con vida. Con los dos amigos reunidos el centro de atención fue de inmediato hacia el recién autodenominado Comandante Black. _

"_I-imposible, fuiste aplastado por el techo del material especial y el piso; y aun sigues con vida." El nuevo comandante dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado ante lo terrible de la situación. Estos dos se habían encargado de destruir por completo su organización. Pronto una idea surgió. "¿Qué dicen si se unen a mí? Juntos podríamos…"_

"_¡Olvídalo! Ya escuche sobre sus planes y de cómo mataste al anterior jefe, el Comandante Red." Interrumpió Naruto. "Conquistar al mundo, violencia y dolor, sus objetivos me dan asco. Ahórrate el discurso'ttebayo." Goku miró a Naruto y asintió, para luego regresar la mirada a Black. Intimidado señalo su arma, la misma que había matado a Red y la señalo hacia Naruto. Intento disparar, pero el rubio se salía de la trayectoria de las balas con facilidad y sin dudarlo el pelinegro se añadió a la ecuación._

_Ambos dieron un golpe, izquierda de Goku y derecha de Naruto, justo en el estómago de Black. El aire salió y él cayó de rodillas; las dos esferas que llevaba en sus manos cayeron. _

"_No, el Ejecito Listón Rojo no caerá de esta manera tan humillante." Fue tan solo la resolución de su sueño le que hizo que lograra ponerse en pie nuevamente. Una capsula sacó de su bolsillo y la arrojó dentro de la habitación. Gracias a la carencia del techo entre el nivel inferior y superior, el robot gigantesco pudo desplegarse con facilidad. Black entró en su interior. "¡Seré el encargado de reconstruir el Ejercito Listón Rojo con sus ejecuciones como ejemplo!"_

_Primero le dio un manotazo ambos, Naruto salto a la izquierda y Goku a la derecha. Black se enfocó en Goku, sin que este pudiera moverse y le atrapó en sus mano derecha y gracias a la mano metálica apretaba con fuerza. _

"_¡Goku!" gritó Naruto al ver el predicamento de su amigo. Inmediatamente fue a rescatarle y Black correspondió a la acción con una poderosa patada que mando al rubio atreves del concreto del costado izquierdo de la habitación hacia afuera, inmediatamente después arrojó a Goku hacia el frente del mismo modo atravesando el concreto. _

"_¡Contigo será uno menos y el siguiente será tu amigo!" Black apunto la palma derecha del gigante, revelando un pequeño cristal en el centro. "¡Con esto se acabaran tus días!" En el cristal central de la palma la energía del robot comenzó a centrarse y en segundo hasta los cinco dedos centellaban con la energía centrada. "¡Adiós para siempre!" Un poderoso rayo de energía pura se lanzó hacia el aturdido Goku, siguió una explosión y cuando el humo se despejo solo un pequeño cráter estaba en su lugar. "¡Uno menos! ¡Uno menos!"_

_Los soldados que se habían quedado en la base escondidos observaron al robot azul gigante con el logo del Ejercito Listón Rojo celebrando la victoria y se unieron al festejo. Ninguno de ellos notó que los dos muchachos se habían reagrupado sobre el techo de una de las edificaciones cercanas._

"_Creo que aún no entienden nuestra velocidad'ttebayo." Dijo el rubio._

"_Si, nunca esperaran lo siguiente." Agregó Goku._

_Al igual que lo habían hecho en la nube voladora, Goku extendió su báculo y arrojo a Naruto en la dirección del robot. Pronto la energía se comenzó a arremolinar en la palma del rubio formando una esfera la cual crecía de tamaño, la misma con la que había atacado a Tao Pai Pai._

"_**¡Oodama Rasengan!**__" El ataque básicamente destruyo todo el brazo derecho del gigante._

"_¿Co-como es posible?" Gritó el Comandante Black, mientras los hombres que se había atrevido a celebrar finalmente huyeron de la base. Saliendo de la sorpresa para ser reemplazado por un odio profundo, el hombre fijó su atención en Naruto. "¡No creas que lo de tu amigo era lo único especial que tengo!" El robot aun funcionaba luego de perder una de sus extremidades, girando su cuerpo señalo con su cabeza a Naruto. El compartimiento de la espalda se abrió revelando un misil gigantesco. "¡No podrás esquivar esto!" _

_El misil se lanzó hacia Naruto que estaba suspendido en el aire. Tomando medidas desesperadas hizo lo único que tuvo en mente, pateo directamente el misil regresándolo a su dueño estando completamente absorto al resultado inesperado. Black tomó los controles e inclino la totalidad del cuerpo hacia adelante, logrando a tiempo evadir el misil que se estrelló en la montaña adyacente a la base. Sobra decir que ya no había montaña adyacente a la base._

"_No, esto no puede ser. El glorioso Ejercito Listón Rojo destruido solo por dos niños." Sollozo Black contra los controles. "No importa, por lo menos envié a uno de ellos al infierno."_

"_¿Hablas de mí?" La voz se escuchó de espaldas y como un misil se acercaba hacia el robot. "¡Papararampampampampaaam!" A diferencia de Naruto, Goku logro atravesar el centro del robot, una parte que al parecer era vital para su estabilidad._

"_No, ¡No puede ser!" Fueron las últimas palabras del recientemente ascendido Comandante Black._

_El robot colapso, explotando ante la vista de todos._

_Era oficialmente el fin del Ejercito Listón Rojo._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto aterrizó sobre la plataforma, inconscientemente riéndose entre dientes tras el recuerdo. Cuando él y Goku salían de la base del destruido Ejercito Listón Rojo descubriendo que ninguno de los radares localizaba la última esfera, se encontraron con sus amigos. El Maestro Roshi pareció entender inmediatamente el significado de que Naruto subiera su propia Nube Voladora, su expresión era completamente divertida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el grito de su oponente hizo evidencia.

"¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Me hiciste pasar por un terrible sufrimiento!" La furia de Ma Junior era innegable.

Lo triste es que su dolor de cabeza tenía otros planes, ya que junto a un extremo dolor vino otro recuerdo y Naruto ya sabía el porqué.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Era una habitación oscura repleta de ornamentos y materiales del género del ocultismo, una anciana de estatura diminuta y edad inconmensurable observaba su gigantesca esfera de cristal, tan solo alumbrada a la luz de un centenar de velas. El ritual estaba en marcha ya que el momento se acercaba. Ya tenía idea de las repercusiones de su intromisión, pero todo sea por la paz del mundo… …o en este caso paz de los mundos, junto a una buena porción de diversión. Eran estos temas los que la emocionaban y su sonrisa era evidencia a pesar del peligroso ritual que realizaba._

"_Que toda la energía… …que toda la energía… …que toda la energía venga a mí. Que los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad vengan a mí, así lo manda Uranai Baba. Del tiempo, del espacio, del pasado y del futuro, de esta dimensión, de las anteriores, de las siguientes. Que toda la energía… …que toda la energía… …que toda la energía venga a mí." Repetía su cantico una y otra vez. "Uranai Baba así lo manda, porque Uranai Baba así lo mando. ¡Así lo manda!" _

_Su esfera de cristal se ilumino y una entidad tenebrosa hizo su aparición en la habitación._

_Uranai Baba sonrió._

"_No sabes lo difícil que dar contigo, Singani." Un silencio sobrenatural se creó en la habitación, mientras el ayudante de la hechicera se ocultaba detrás de unos jarrones místicos. "Es hora de que me pagues el favor que me debes." _

_Una de las entidades sobrenaturales más temidas llamada Shinigami, dios de la muerte, se estremeció._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Y Goku perdió su cola a manos de su propio abuelo. Un rencuentro enternecedor._

_La situación era bastante simple. El Maestro Roshi había dado la sugerencia de ir con la adivina Uranai Baba luego de que en ninguno de los radares apareciera la séptima esfera del dragón, aun cuando Bulma se encargó de revisar ambos aparatos. El problema estaba en que los servicios altamente precisos de adivinación de Uranai Baba eran extremadamente costosos, y Naruto había dejado su capsula con dinero en Kame Hause. Eso, junto al entusiasmo por la lucha de Goku les llevo a él, Naruto, Krilin, Yamcha, Puar y Upa, este último siendo recogido por Goku para estar listos por la ultima Esfera del Dragón._

_Con la identidad revelada del derrotado quinto peleador, Son Gohan, quedaban solo dos luchadores._

"_Bien, ¿Quién es el que sigue?" Pregunto Goku mientras se estiraba sobre la plataforma preparándose para la siguiente contienda._

"_Ah, muchacho engreído. Ya veremos que tanto alardeas luego de enfrentar al siguiente." Sonrió de forma amarga la anciana._

"_Goku, ten cuidado. El oponente que sigue no es ordinario." Advirtió Gohan bajando de la plataforma para posicionarse junto a Roshi._

"_¡Entendido!"_

_Goku esperó a su siguiente opositor que salía de la edificación central de la isla en el lago de Uranai Baba. Al fondo del estrecho puente que unía la plataforma con la parte central se podían ver cuatro siluetas, pero la más baja de ellas comenzó a caminar. Llevaba una armadura de secciones lisas de metal negro, igualado por su traje del mismo tono cubierto negro. Todo esto complementado con un yelmo manteniendo el estilo y la simetría de su armadura. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos, y en especial a Naruto, era la placa metálica que llevaba en su frente, el mismo que llevaba Naruto en la suya._

_Naruto sintió una oleada de nostalgia al verle._

"_Yo… ¡Yo le conozco'ttebayo!" Gritó Naruto._

_El anciano sonrió al verle. "Por supuesto, me alegra ver que no has cambiado en nada, Naruto."_

"_Pero… pero no puedo recordar." Gruñó el rubio intentando seguir esa nostalgia y lograr obtener algún recuerdo, lamentablemente nada venia._

"_No te fuerces, recordaras cuando tengas que recordar, no antes y no después." El anciano dejo de sonreír para mirar seriamente a su opositor pelinegro. "Entonces tú eres mi oponente. Vi tu batalla anterior y admito que tienes fuerza, pero ya no estas condiciones de seguir. Además, a quien quiero enfrentar es a Naruto. Te pido que abandones para que él pueda luchar."_

"_¿Rendirme? ¡No lo creo! No importa si conoce a Naruto o no, debo derrotarlo." Goku se puso en guardia._

"_Entonces que así sea, muchacho." El anciano igualmente puso su postura con su brazo derecho levemente extendido al frente, dedos índice y del medio extendidos, la izquierda la imitaba pero sus dedos extendidos llegaban por encima del codo. "No suelo luchar contra niños, pero puedo ver que en este lugar existen personas poderosas. ¡Sentirás el poder del __**Sandaime Hokage!**__"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto cayó en sus rodillas mientras se tomaba su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable.

"**Sandaime Hokage… …Hokage.** ¿Por qué significa tanto esa palabra para mí?" Naruto ya no veía a Ma Junior, ahora estaba mirando el suelo de la plataforma. Desde que la escucho por primera vez entiendo que no era solo una palabra vacía, tenía trascendencia y un significado que marco su vida. "¡Ahh!" Grito cuando el dolor comenzaba a ponerse severo, su vista se nublaba. Podría escuchar apenas susurros de sus amigos a escasos dos metros como observadores, aunque en realidad estaban gritando para conseguir alguna reacción.

"Así es como debe ser…" Ma Junior sonrió satisfechamente. Francamente no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero esta era una oportunidad. "De rodillas ante el gran Piccolo Dai Maku. Les mostrare que el infierno…" El demonio recién proclamado apretó su mano derecha con confianza y malicia. "…puede ser un lugar esplendido." Piccolo voló hacia Naruto.

Los recuerdos de Naruto continuaban y Piccolo no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hiruzen sacó tres shuriken y los lanzó hacia Goku, este último dio inmediatamente una mirada aburrida._

"_¿Eres un ninja? ¿Cómo el ninja purpura?" Sin duda que el joven guerrero fue desalentado y hasta aburrido después de ayudar a Naruto a su enfrentamiento en la Torre Musculo, pero la respuesta de Hiruzen fue una sonrisa cuando formo sellos de mano._

"_**Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__." __Y los tres shuriken que volaban en dirección a Goku se hicieron una docena lo que le alertó inmediatamente, moviéndose para evadirlos. A la sorpresa de Goku el anciano ya estaba frente a él siguiéndolo en el salto, dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le regreso con gran impacto de espalda a la plataforma. Entonces fue en su dirección para continuar con el ataque. Goku rodo hacia atrás, mientras el ninja aterrizaba y corría en la dirección de Naruto._

"_¡Tú eres completamente diferente del Ninja Purpura!" Hiruzen iba a golpear a Goku, pero este logro recobrarse más rápido logrando darle una patada desde el suelo. "Puedes ser mejor pero…" A la sorpresa del pelinegro, el oponente se disolvió en un montón de lodo. Vino un golpe de su derecha del anciano, luego un derechazo, izquierdazo, derechazo, izquierdazo y para terminar una patada, arrojándolo fuera de la plataforma._

"_Si eso es lo mejor que tienes entonces te falta mucho para enfrentarte a un Kage." Fue el anuncio severo de Hiruzen._

"_¡Ese anciano es increíble!" Grito Krilin. "Naruto, ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de ese sujeto? ¡Le está dando una paliza a Goku!"_

"_No, de verdad, solo sé que le he visto antes." Antes de que pudiera seguir vieron que Goku regresaba a la plataforma y de un gran salto regresó a esta. _

_El pelinegro miro al anciano que mantenía su postura de guardia y entonces lo tomó en serio. Este tipo demostraba que ni siquiera estaba relacionado con el Ninja Purpura y le hizo entender que este si era un verdadero ninja._

"_¡Esta vez voy en serio! ¡No me contendré!" Reclamó Goku._

"_Pensé que ese era todo tu limite." Antes de seguir Goku intento atacar nuevamente. _

_Comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de su avanzada edad, Hiruzen podría mantenerse al nivel de Goku, pero a sorpresa del primero el muchacho era mucho más talentoso y avanzado de lo esperado, incluso estaba a un nivel de velocidad y fuerza mayor que él. Solo se mantenía a su nivel gracias a la notoria experiencia que poseía dada por su avanzada edad. Finalmente logro hacerle alejar con una patada aunque fue solo debido a su cuerpo pequeño, ya que Goku se defendió espléndidamente al cruzar sus brazos y bloquear el golpe._

"_Muchacho, tienes mi respeto. Actualmente muestras un nivel de Taijutsu superior a los mejores Jounin de mi pueblo." Felicitó el anciano._

"_¿Tajusu? ¿Jonan?" Repitió de mala forma Goku._

"_Tai… ¡Taijutsu, combate cuerpo a cuerpo!" Gritó Naruto recordando el término, y junto a este vinieron sus dos homónimos. "Genjutsu, combate de ilusiones. Ninjutsu, combate de técnicas. Jounin, ninja de elite, superior de los tres rangos. Genin, ninja inicial. Chunin, ninja medio." Repitió Naruto como si se tratara de una grabadora. "Solo… ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes de dónde vengo? ¿Quién soy en realidad?"_

"_Debes recordarlo por ti mismo, Naruto. Temo que no puedo ayudarte." Se veía el lamento en el rostro de Hiruzen cuando vio la pena en los de Naruto, solo para borrarlo drásticamente y regresar a la pelea. "Bien, ¿Continuamos?" No tuvo que decírselo a Goku dos veces, el muchacho estaba entusiasmado de tener una buena pelea._

_Al parecer las intenciones del muchacho eran continuar con la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que Hiruzen respondió del mismo modo, pero antes de que el anciano lograra golpearle Goku desapareció mientras que su puño traspaso su imagen. Sin poder reaccionar ante la sorpresa Hiruzen fue atacado por la espalda de un golpe fuerte._

"_E-eso fue… __**¿Bunshin no Jutsu?**__ …no, lo hubiera notado. ¿__**Zanzo**__? Pero, eso es algo que ni el Raikage o Gai son capaces de hacer y este muchacho es capaz de realizarlo con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué clase de velocidad posee? Más importante, si esta es la habilidad de este muchacho, ¿Cuál es la de Naruto?" Hiruzen se puso de pie repasando sus pensamientos mientras no quitaba su vista de su oponente. Sin duda que en este lugar había personas increíbles._

_Goku reinicio con su ataque manteniendo la misma estrategia a una escala mayor. Ahora no solo fue uno, había seis imágenes del pelinegro posicionadas a lo largo de toda la plataforma circular. Hiruzen miraba asombrado al ver una hazaña que probablemente A, el Tercer Raikage, mataría por ver. Pero aun con la sorpresa el anciano sonrió, una vez visto ya no causaría la misma impresión para un Shinobi como el de su nivel, entonces creó sellos de mano. _

"_**¡Doton: Doryu Taiga!**__" _**[[N/a: Elemento Tierra: Flujo del rio de tierra]]** _En la zona de las diversas imágenes de Goku, en sus pies específicamente, un torrente de lodo se creó exponiendo al Goku original, ya que resbaló ante el cambio drástico de consistencia en sus pies y era muy difícil moverse con tanto lodo espeso. Hiruzen inicio con la segunda parte del plan. Ya mal estabilizado Hiruzen lo único que tuvo que hacer fue comenzar a golpear nuevamente al pelinegro, eran golpes rápidos todos en zonas de importancia y para terminar una patada en alguno de 110°. _

_Goku se logró recuperar en pleno lanzamiento aunque estaba ya bastante cansado y tenía varias heridas por los ataques de su opositor. Inmediatamente le miro y posiciono sus manos contra su cadera._

"_**¡Kame…**__"_

_Hiruzen ya realizaba sellos de mano._

_**Carnero – Caballo – Serpiente – Dragón – Rata – Buey – Tigre.**_

"_**¡Katon: Karyu Endan!**__" __**[[N/a: Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón]]**__ Hiruzen inhalo con fuerza hinchando sus pulmones y soltó la carga liberando una gigantesca flama de fuego en la dirección de Goku tiempo antes de que este lograra terminar su técnica. Goku fue literalmente absorbido por el fuego de gran potencia, escuchándolo gritar._

"_¡Goku!" Gritaron todos al verlo en esa situación._

_Pronto el bulto calcinado cayó al agua. El pelinegro rápidamente salió a la superficie flotando de espaldas, pero estaba inconsciente. Naruto estaba asombrado por lo visto haciendo que Krilin fuera el primero en reaccionar e ir a buscar a su amigo, quien había perdido la pelea. Por fortuna el muchacho estaba bien, tenía quemaduras pequeñas, pero más que nada fue el calor intenso lo que hizo que perdiera la batalla._

_Uranai Baba no tenía miedo de expresar su victoria._

"_¡Hahaha! ¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente alguien fue acabar con ese mocoso! ¡Finalmente obtuvo su merecido!" Los presentes fulminaron con la mirada a la anciana, pero a ella pareció no afectarle, tan solo seguía riendo fuertemente._

"_¿Qué diablos es este tipo? Crea lodo de la nada y exhala fuego, además es rápido y fuerte, no es normal." Dijo Krilin completamente asustado._

"_Él es un ninja." Dijo Naruto seriamente ganando la atención del grupo. "Puede manipular los elementos, pueden lanzar ataques desde las sombras y realizar hazañas imposibles; él no es nada como el ninja Purpura del Ejercito Listón Rojo." _

"_¿Significa que recordaste algo?" Preguntó Yamcha ilusionado. "Tal vez alguna técnica ninja."_

"_No, mi mente está en blanco." Sin dudarlo puso un pie en la plataforma para entrar en combate. "Aun quedo yo anciana, no cante victoria todavía, ¡Dattebayo!." _

_La anciana ignoro el comentario manteniendo su mirada confidente, pero no hablo. Naruto sacó un Kunai, uno de los pocos que había logrado recobrar de la base del Ejercito Listón rojo y asumió una postura de combate, ganando una mirada atenta de Hiruzen._

"_Anciano, si gano debe decirme quien soy y de dónde vengo." Anuncio firmemente. _

"_Temo que no puedo hacerlo, además, ¿No querías usar los servicios de adivinación de Uranai Baba? Creo que ya tienes tu recompensa si ganas." Esa respuesta astuta del anciano hizo gruñir a Naruto._

_La anciana ensanchó su sonrisa. "¡Que comience el combate!"_

_Los ojos de Hiruzen se ensancharon al ver que Naruto ya iba hacia él con la misma velocidad asombrosa que Goku utilizó en su combate. Hiruzen bloqueó el Kunai del rubio con uno propio y nuevamente quedo asombrado por su fuerza, la cual se media con la propia. Naruto movió su pie con intenciones de desestabilizarle, el anciano brincó sobre él para evadirlo y desde el aire realizo sellos de manos luego de arrojar un par de Shuriken, repitiendo el mismo inicio que con Goku, pero fue más drástico._

"_**Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni.**__" __**[[N/a: Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix]]**_

_Fue un inicio violento tras ver los Shuriken en llamas dirigiéndose a Naruto, este hizo un __**Zanzo**__ inmediato para retroceder al extremo opuesto de la plataforma circular. Hiruzen solo vio como los Shuriken incendiados traspasaban la ilusión de velocidad creada por Naruto sorprendido. Al aterrizar logro verle con al extremo con sus manos a la cadera y una posición bastante familiar. Lo había visto en Goku, pero él le había interrumpido con su Jutsu final._

"_**¡Kame! ¡Hame!**__" Un destello azul claro y brillante se formó entre las manos ahuecadas en el centro junto sonido igualmente resplandeciente. Hiruzen tuvo un retroceso al verlo, hace catorce años en su pueblo. Aquella noche temible en la que un zorro de nueve colas atacó._

"_Im-imposible… __**¿Bijudama?**__" Gritó sorprendido._

"_**¡Haa!**__" Naruto envió sus manos al frente liberando el poder acumulado en un rayo azul._

"_**¡Doton: Doryuheki!**__" __**[[N/a: Elemento tierra: Pared de Tierra]]**_

_Hiruzen actuó bajo instinto realizando solo un sello de mano. El muro gigantesco apareció entre ambos haciendo que el __**Kame Hame Ha**__ impactara contra este creando una gigantesca explosión por el contacto, haciendo que los escombros de la muro de roca solido se esparcieran con mucho polvo suelto._

_El anciano miro al cielo ya que Naruto usaba los remanentes en el aire para encubrir su siguiente ataque, básicamente sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Naruto bajaba en su dirección y en su mano llevaba una esfera imposible de no reconocer._

"_¡Ese es el…"_

"_**¡Rasengan!**__" Naruto terminó la palabra por él cuando la impacto directamente contra el anciano. _

_Los efectos fueron los habituales, la esfera se extendió cubriendo el cuerpo de todo el anciano, pero antes de ser despedido dentro de este vórtice un tronco pareció en su lugar y en este un papel quemado con una extraña escritura que Naruto no logro definir por el viento moviéndose, al mismo tiempo este extraño papel se quemaba. Pareció que algo dentro del inconsciente de Naruto recordó lo que significaba haciéndole retroceder a gran velocidad, la explosión no tardó en llegar._

_A distancia segura Naruto analizaba lo sucedido viendo que en realidad el anciano estaba a un costado en otro lado opuesto de la plataforma circular observándolo atentamente. _

"_Su velocidad, fuerza y habilidad son increíbles. Puedo entender que Jiraiya logro entrenarle antes de venir a este lugar, es el único del cual podría aprender ese Jutsu. ¿Pero a tan corta edad? Minato tardo tres años en crearlo y Jiraiya tardo uno completo. Además, a diferencia del oponente anterior Naruto está completamente descansado. Nunca pensé que llegaría a este límite, solo espero que este Jutsu funcione aquí." Pensó en el breve lapso._

"_No tiene sentido seguir pensándolo, pero debo ir en serio si quiero ver todos tus límites." Reclamo Hiruzen viendo al muchacho que se mantenía en guardia. Se llevó su pulgar derecho a su boca para morderlo, siguió con sellos de mano y finalmente puso su palma derecha en el suelo. "__**¡Kuchiyose: Enko Enma!**__"_

_Un cumulo de humo apareció frente al anciano, en donde su palma había estado. A la sorpresa de todos un mono alto se encontraba en ese lugar. Cabello largo blanco al igual que su pelaje, su traje similar al que Hiruzen utilizaba solo que la parte central tenía la coloración de camuflaje. Su postura de batalla inicial fue cancelada cuando vio quien le invocaba era alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver otra vez._

"_**¿Q-que? ¿Sarutobi? ¡I-imposible! No puede ser el Edo Tense, el Shinigami devoro tu alma. ¡Yo estaba ahí!**__" El primate vio su entorno, entonces vio a quien se enfrentaba. "__**¿No es ese el mocoso Uzumaki? Pero él…**__"_

"_No te preocupes por detalles, Enma. Te lo explicare cuando todo esto termine, y no te preocupes, solo estoy probando la habilidad que Naruto ha obtenido. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, y esperaba compartir esta última batalla contigo." Explicó aceleradamente el anciano._

"_**Sarutobi…**__" Fue lo único que dijo el primate mientras el resto miraba incrédulos._

"_¡E-espere un momento! ¡No es justo! ¡Estarían luchando dos contra Naruto!" Intervino Bulma primero. Si estaba impresionada, pero con tanto tiempo viajando con Goku ya había aprendido a aceptar las cosas raras, y ciertamente una injusticia era más importante._

"_Es una técnica ninja, es válida en el combate." Fue la respuesta rápida de Uranai Baba. "Continúen por favor."_

_Estaba claro que el primate no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, el lugar, las personas o la situación eran completamente desconocidas. Pero Hiruzen se veía completamente normal sin no contaban la aureola que tenía sobre su cabeza, tampoco podía sentirse algún peligro inmediato por ello decidió continuar asintiendo con la cabeza._

"_Gracias Enma… ¡Es hora!" Grito Hiruzen._

"_**¡Muy bien!**__" respondió el primate._

"_No sé qué planeen, pero no los dejare'ttebayo." Naruto se adelantó corriendo hacia sus dos oponentes. _

_Antes de que pudiera llegar Enma había tomado la cabeza de Naruto con una sola mano y lo intento aventar lejos, solo que el rubio había tomado con sus manos el brazo de Enma negándose a ser lanzado. Hiruzen actuó dándole un golpe en el costado de Naruto._

"_**Hehehe… ese muchacho se ha vuelto fuerte. Entiendo porque necesitas mi ayuda.**__" El primate se puso en postura poniendo todo su peso en un solo pie, con sus brazos extendidos lado a lado, uno más arriba que el otro. "__**¡Henge: Kongonyoi!**__" __**[N/a: Transformación: Bastón de diamantina]]**__ En un nuevo cumulo de humo apareció un bastón negro el cual fue inmediatamente tomado por el anciano. Naruto miraba incrédulo como el bastón mientras era girado por Hiruzen cambiaba no solo su tamaño, también su grosor._

_Sorpresivamente el bastón se extendió y se engrosó lo cual golpeo al rubio de forma horizontal derecho. El báculo fue empequeñecido y Hiruzen se aproximó al rubio derribado. A partir de este momento Naruto estuvo a la defensiva, logrando esquivar y bloquear los ataques cambiantes del bastón debido a un cambio de tamaño constante. Era realmente difícil mantenerse al corriente y cada vez más golpes recibía. Aun estando aventajado no se rindió, todo lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad._

_Finalmente logro predecir un golpe, e inclinando todo su peso y fuerza lo detuvo con sus dos brazos. Antes de que Hiruzen lograra retomar la velocidad y patrón de ataque, Naruto se acercó corriendo logrando conectar un golpe al estómago. Para este entonces, el basto se había empequeñecido lo suficiente para un combate de corto alcance, pero era lo bueno, ahora tenía oportunidad de golpear al anciano, no que fuera fácil, igualmente estaba dotado de un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El bastón atravesó a Naruto gracias por una imagen de velocidad, a espaldas del anciano Naruto otorgó una poderosa patada que le envió fuera de la plataforma._

"_¡Si, lo logro!" Gritó Krilin._

_Pero algo pasó, algo que nadie esperaba. Hiruzen cayó al agua, pero no se hundió, en cambio aterrizó como si se tratara de tierra firme. Fue una reacción general._

"_¿Qué?" gritaron todos. "¿Camina sobre el agua?"_

"_¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" Desafió Hiruzen. "¿Esto es todo lo que puedes dar?"_

_Naruto miró al sujeto recordando que él también podía adherirse pero solo a cosas. ¿Sería caminar sobre el agua algo diferente? Solo tuvo que intentar. Naruto se aproximó al borde de la plataforma en la dirección del lago en donde se encontraba Hiruzen. Naruto puso un pie al frente sobre el agua manteniendo todo su peso en el pie que aún se encontraba en tierra. Tan solo actuó bajo sus instintos, se concentró y finalmente extendió el segundo pie al frente._

_Naruto estaba sobre el agua._

"_Ma-maestro… ¡Naruto también está caminando sobre él agua!" gritó Krilin._

"_Eso… ¿Significa que recordó su pasado?" Preguntó Yamcha._

"_No lo creo." Dedujo rápidamente Roshi. "Admito que es sorprendente, pero recordemos que él suele recordar técnicas en momentos críticos como lo sucedido en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Probablemente debido a la necesitada uno de sus antiguas habilidades salió a flote."_

"_¡Naruto, atrápalo!" Fue un grito sorpresivo, y se sorprendieron de ver que fue Goku quien había despertado finalmente, ninguno se enteró de en qué momento. El pelinegro le lanzó su Báculo Sagrado a Naruto y este lo atrapo. "¡Buena suerte!"_

"_¡Gracias, Goku'ttebayo!" Fue la respuesta de su mejor amigo. "Por cierto…" Naruto se llevó una mano al bolsillo y le arrojó algo a Goku, que lo atrapo dificultosamente debido a su gran daño. "Me lo dio el Maestro Karin."_

"_¡Es una Semilla del Ermitaño!" Recordando lo que hizo en el pasado por Naruto al curar el daño del __**Dodon Pa**__, Goku lo trago sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y las quemaduras desaparecieron. Todos miraron atónitos. "El Maestro Karin tenía razón, en verdad que son efectivos."_

_Por su parte Naruto balanceaba el Báculo Sagrado de un lado a otro acomodándose a ello. Hiruzen miraba este desarrollo en cambio a lo sucedido con los amigos del rubio. Era fácil ver que Naruto había sido entrenado de forma que se adecuara a las circunstancias que se presentaran ante él, como el hecho de usar un Bastón por primera vez. Era fácil ver su habilidad cuando lo movía de un lado a otro, y a la sorpresa del anciano también extendía su longitud, aunque no su espesor. _

"_¿Continuamos?" Desafío Hiruzen._

"_¡Enseguida!" Respondió al desafió Naruto._

_Los dos corrieron contra el otro creando un gran impacto entre los dos bastones. Estaba claro que el bastón utilizado por Naruto era especial cuando no se rompió por el impacto del propio bastón. Lo siguiente fue una consecución de impactos de bastón contra bastón. La perspicacia del anciano fue probada otra vez cuando vio que Naruto iba aprendiendo a realizar los movimientos con el bastón conforme a su lucha progresaba. Esto era algo que solo alguien con Sharingan podría hacer a menos que tuviera años de experiencia y un sistema de análisis integrado._

"_Alguien desarrollo esta habilidad en Naruto." Pensó en una conclusión rápida._

_Con una extensión de grosor inesperado, Hiruzen golpeo a Naruto por el costado hacia arriba, lanzándolo en esa dirección. Naruto se recuperó con facilidad al golpe y no dudo en atacar desde aquella distancia._

"_¡Crece Báculo Sagrado!" El bastón brillo y se extendió en dirección a Hiruzen a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que le golpeo con el extremo en la cara. _

_Sin moverse vio que Naruto aún estaba por aterrizar, así que posicionó su bastón parado sobre el agua, este no se hundió. Seguido a esto comenzó con sellos de mano, unos que eran bastante familiares. _

"_**¡Katon: Karyu Endan!**__" Era el mismo ataque que había derrotado a Goku momentos antes e iba en la dirección en la que Naruto iba a aterrizar. Estando en el aire y teniendo muy poco tiempo tenía solo eso para pensar en una forma de esquivar el poderoso ataque._

_Algo vino, pero era una ida experimental y tendría que improvisar. En su palma derecha se concentró arremolinando el mismo destello del __**Rasengan**__, pero todo en una sola dirección y sentido, formando un anillo del mismo diámetro que el __**Rasengan**__. Al aterrizar ya no tenía tiempo para esquivar, solo para poner su palma con el anillo contra el agua. Esta, siguiendo la asombrosa velocidad del giro, se arremolino levantando toda el agua y formando una barrera espiral instantánea en donde impacto el fuego. _

"_No hay duda, ese fue el primer paso del __**Rasengan**__." Mencionó en voz alta el anciano._

"_Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?" Preguntó Naruto esperando otra sorpresa._

"_Nada más, Naruto. Me rindo." Respondió feliz Hiruzen._

_La quijada de Naruto amenazo con caerse, así como la de los demás presentes. Incluso Uranai Baba se había caído de su esfera de cristal ante tal inesperada reacción, siendo la poderosa adivina que era no lo había visto venir._

"_Bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?" Gruño la anciana limpiándose el sudor de la cara. "Ustedes ganan el desafío."_

_El grupo de Goku y Naruto celebró la victoria, logrando ganarle a la anciana en su extraño torneo. Naruto y Hiruzen regresaron a la plataforma encontrándose con otros tres sujetos que llevaban la misma aureola que Hiruzen y Gohan, el primero tenía el cabello negro largo y piel morena, una armadura similar a la Hiruzen de color rojo; el segundo tenía el cabello plateado, llevaba la misma armadura de color azul; el ultimo individuo llevaba un conjunto diferente al de los anteriores con un abrigo blanco, una chaqueta gruesa, sin mangas, verde, un atuendo general azul, junto a la misma placa metálica que los demás llevaban, se caracterizaba por su cabello rubio y ojos azules._

"_¿Quiénes son estos tipos?" Preguntó Naruto._

"_Como yo, son los Hokages. Líderes del Pueblo de Konoha que han muerto, lugar al que tu perteneces, Naruto." Aun con esa respuesta que sorprendió al rubio, este no logro tener ningún recuerdo. "Puedo ver que no recuerdas todavía, no te preocupes, no hay porque apresurarlo. Tus memorias vendrán cuando el momento llegue, no antes, no después." Agregó el anciano intentando tranquilizar la mirada afligida del muchacho rubio._

"_Soy el Primer Hokage, Senju Hashirama." Se presentó el de cabello negro con una sonrisa, agachándose para quedar al nivel de Naruto. "Entonces, puedo ver que eres muy fuerte para hacerle frente a un Hokage, aunque sea un anciano." Esto hizo que Hiruzen emitiera un resoplido enfadado. "No que sea malo, duraste más que todos nosotros. Por cierto… ¿Cuarto Hokage? ¡Hay un cuarto Hokage!" Al parecer tan solo recientemente noto ese hecho importante. Aunque entonces observo a Naruto directamente a los ojos, el rubio se sintió extraño con él mirando, parecía que miraba algo más dentro de él que desconocía. "Por cierto, muchacho, tu eres el Jinchu…" Pero antes de que pudiera seguir Uranai Baba le golpeo en la cabeza con su palma._

"_¡Les dije! ¡Nada de información importante! Pueden decir quiénes son y de donde vienen, pero nada de información sobre el muchacho salvo por él." Explico furiosa la anciana señalando al rubio adulto de ojos azules. "Ya me arriesgue por ustedes. No tienen idea del trabajo que me costó regresarlos al mundo de los vivos."_

"_Eres demasiado relajado, Hashirama." El hombre de cabello plateado recriminó para luego mirar al muchacho. "Soy el Primer Hokage, Senju Tobirama." Fue breve, pero parecía ser que mantenía un carácter analítico. "Y antes de que preguntes, sí, soy su hermano."_

"_Ahora entiendo porque Naruto se me hacía tan familiar, me recordaba mucho a usted Hashirama-sensei. No creo que sea una característica mala, Tobirama-sensei." Interrumpió Hiruzen el combate de miradas analíticas. "Ya me había presentado. Soy Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tercer Hokage."_

"_Finalmente yo soy el Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Se presentó el rubio, e imitando a Hashirama se agacho para ponerse el mismo nivel de Naruto. "Naruto, puedo ver que has crecido bien en mi ausencia."_

"_No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que conocen mi nombre?" Preguntó Naruto, aunque varios como Bulma, Yamcha y Roshi tenían una idea de quien era a quien se dirigía. _

"_Es natural que yo sepa tu nombre, después de todo fui yo quien te lo di, hijo." Fue su respuesta tras poner una mano es su cabeza sacudiendo su cabeza igualmente rubia. "Pudo ver que has crecido espléndidamente, eres muy fuerte y has hecho muchos amigos."_

"_¿Pa-papá?" Preguntó el rubio notablemente aturdido._

"_Así es." Respondió Minato._

"_Entonces tu estas muerto…" Anuncio deprimido. _

"_No hay mucho que pueda decir más que morí el día de tu nacimiento, desde entonces Sandaime-sama se encargó de cuidar de ti tras retomar el liderazgo del pueblo." Entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. "No hay más que pueda decirte. El resto debes entenderlo por ti mismo. No te presiones, todo se resolverá." Insistía Minato en aquellas palabras para tranquilizarle, sin dejar su lugar junto a Naruto miró al grupo de sus amigos. "Ustedes se encargaron de cuidar a Naruto desde que llego y no puedo darles las gracias suficientes por ello. También, tengo entendido que como él…" Mnato indicó a Goku. "…Naruto fue entrenado por usted." _

"_Ah, sí. Soy Kame Sen'nin, aunque me llaman Maestro Roshi." Se presentó el anciano. "Puede que entrenara inicialmente a Naruto, pero fue él quien siguió progresando por su cuenta. Incluso logro subir la Torre Karin."_

"_Kame Sen'nin. Eh, ¿Coincidencia?" Pensó Minato al ver al anciano._

"_¿Torre Karin?" Repitieron los otros tres Hokages notablemente curiosos por la historia de este mundo. Uranai Baba se había encargado de mantenerles al tanto de lo ocurrido, de la llegada de Naruto y del futuro del mundo ninja, o sea Konoha. Naruto estaba en el centro de todo._

"_Es una torre de enorme tamaño, fácilmente dos o tres veces más alta que la cima de la montaña más alta. En la cima se encuentra el Maestro Karin quien se encargó de entrenar a Naruto y Goku. No he conocido a nadie que lograra eso, salvo por mi hace trecientos años." Los Hokages miraron con asombro no solo la distancia, de hecho había un monte similar en el País del Rayo y los únicos que lograron llegar a un tercio del camino eran los llamados Raikage como A y su predecesor._

_El grupo siguió charlando por unos minutos en especial Naruto con su padre, quien a su frustración no podía emitir ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. También estaba Hiruzen explicando la situación extraña en que se encontraba a Enma; o Goku charlando alegremente con su abuelo junto a Roshi. Lamentablemente Uranai Baba tenía planes diferentes._

"_El tiempo se está acabando, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pídanme lo que quieren y luego márchense." Gritó la anciana a la sorpresa de los presentes. "Estoy perdiendo dinero cada minuto que pierdo con ustedes."_

"_Supongo que tiene razón. Hashirama, hazlo." Dijo Tobirama._

"_Si, entiendo." El hombro de cabello negro largo se acercó al muchacho rubio erizado. "Te daré un regalo de despedida."_

"_¿En serio?" Preguntó Naruto con ilusión y entusiasmo infantil. "¿Qué es?" Antes de que pudiera seguir pidiendo, Hashirama extendió su mano la cual brillo intensamente y golpeo a Naruto justo en el abdomen con gran fuerza, incluso le quito todo el aire y le derribo. "¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?"_

"_Todo lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento oportuno." Hashirama se acercó al muchacho y le ayudo a levantarse, finalmente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Crece fuerte y sano, Naruto. Fue todo un honor conocer a la siguiente generación." El hombre se alejó del rubio y miró a la anciana. "Igualmente te agradezco Uranai Baba darnos una oportunidad como esta."_

"_Bien, viene con el trabajo de ser adivina. No puedo ganar dinero si el mundo no existe." _

_Suspirando ante tal actitud, Hiruzen fue el siguiente en pasar ante Naruto. "Estoy sorprendido. Tu fuerza y velocidad, todas tus habilidades han crecido increíblemente. Solo puedo esperar que en los siguientes años será igual y…"_

"…_déjeme adivinar. Tiene un regalo para mí." Suspiró Naruto lo que saco una sonrisa más grande del anciano. "Hágalo rápido." No tuvo que esperar, del mismo modo que Hashirama, Hiruzen impacto su palma brillando intensamente contra el abdomen del rubio derribándolo otra vez. "¿Alguien más quiere hacerlo para no tener que levantarme?" Minato sonrió ayudándole a ponerse en pie, mientras que Tobirama pareció indiferente._

"_No creo que Tobirama esté muy interesado, pero yo ya lo hice el día en que naciste. Cuando llegue el momento…"_

"…_lo entenderé. Si, escucho eso mucho ultima mente." Concluyó el muchacho ganando que Minato alborotada su cabello como señal de afecto. "Ya se van, ¿Verdad?" Los cuatro Hokages asintieron, así como Son Gohan que se situaba junto a ellos. "Gracias, papá, a todos."_

"_Abuelito." Pero Goku no tenía idea de que decir._

_Con una sonrisa tres de los cuatro Hokages se desvanecieron, mientras que Tobirama le ofreció lo mejor que pudo hacer: una mirada aprobatoria. Gohan solo siguió alzando su mano para desaparecer completamente de vista. Viendo que se habían marchado, Enma fue el siguiente en desaparecer en un cumulo de humo._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de eso, Goku y Naruto habían encontrado la última esfera del dragón que al parecer estaba en manos de Pilaf, oculta por una caja especial que negaba la radiación especial que las esferas emitían y de esta forma evitando el radar.

Eso le regreso al presente y la situación no iba demasiado bien.

"¡Siente la ira del gran Piccolo!" El ser de la familia de la maldad atacaba sin piedad al rubio quien por el momento tenía la defensa completamente nula gracias al dolor de cabeza. Lo que era peor es que Piccolo no tenía intenciones de arrojarlo de la plataforma, tan solo quería que sufriera por sus propias manos. Por ultimo le dio un golpe en el estómago para tomarle por la garganta ahogándolo. "¡Serás el primero en caer para reconstruir el reinado del Rey Piccolo!"

Sin piedad el demonio extendió su mano dejando sus dedos extendidos junto a unas bien pronunciadas y afiladas garras, frente a frente contra la cara del indefenso Naruto.

"¡Muere!"

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Y esta es la ultima actualizacion del día. Si, una pena, pero es lo mejor para el final, ¿Verdad? La idea era subirlo mientras en chile aun eran 11 de Febrero, despues de todo era el aniversario de tres años. Asi es, realice un Kaioken de autor y decidi que era suficiente espera para un prologo. Bien, inicialmente esto no era un prologo, tenia idea como terminaria pero lo iba dejar hasta alli, ahora tengo algo en mente mucho mayor en lo que esto es solo el principio. Dios, la saga de la patrulla roja en un capitulo... ...me duelen los dedos. El siguiente capitulo resume lo restante para llegar al Torneo 23° de las artes marciales [Torneo de Piccolo]. Ya falta poco para el fin.**

**¡Reviews, por favor!  
Mis manos ya no dan más,  
No quiero su lastima, pero en verdad me esforcé para lograr esto.  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
